Blessed
by Sith Happens
Summary: Third Installment. When things start to fall apart, you should always count your blessings. Rated M for violence, strong language, and adult content wink wink
1. Mile High

**A/N: Alright, here's the third installment of Connor, Murphy, Julie, and Jayne, back by popular demand. :) Hope you guys enjoy the trilogy!**

Julie sat, drumming her fingers nervously on her armrest. Connor sat beside her, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face. It was the first time she had ever flown, and Ireland was a long way to go for a first. He and Murph had made the trip a few times, and Jayne had been to England, so poor Julie was the only one of them not at ease on the plane.

"We're almost there, love," he smiled, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "The sky's bright blue and the only clouds are the mares'-tails. Looks like there shouldn't even be that much turbulence when we land."

"So, you're a pilot now, huh," she smiled up at him weakly.

"No," he chuckled lightly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Just a bit more experienced. Come have a look outside if ye don't believe me."

He was sitting next to the window, so Julie had to kneel in her own seat to lean over him. She glanced out the window and saw the he was right. It looked very beautiful and serene out there, nearly making her nervousness disappear. She was about to turn back to say something to him, when she felt a hand brush over her rear, grabbing on gently.

"Connor," she whispered in surprise, catching the mischievous grin on his face. "That had better be your hand, mister."

"Aye, a course it's m'hand," he answered. "No one else'd be touchin' ye like this. Otherwise there'd be hell ta pay."

Julie smiled at him again, leaning back on her heals to look up at him. "I wouldn't want anyone else to touch me that way, either."

"Really," he grinned smugly. "An' why's that?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, brushing her fingertips over his cheeks. "Because I'm yours Connor MacManus."

Her face hovered over his, poised to kiss him, but she heard someone cough across the aisle from them. Looking up, she saw a woman pretending to read a newspaper as she watched the two of them from the corner of her eye. There was another woman whose eyes kept darting blatantly from her dinner tray to them. Julie's face flared a bright scarlet as she looked back down.

"Kiss me, Julie," Connor said softly, pleading with his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed ta be kissin' yer future husband in public."

"I'm not embarrassed, Connor," she replied, sitting back down in her seat as she cringed a little. "I just know what they're thinking."

"And what're they thinkin'," he asked incredulously.

"They're thinking 'What is that gorgeous hunk of man-meat doing with that ugly girl,'" she answered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Shows what the fuck they know," Connor replied, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You, sweetheart, are the prettiest, loveliest, most beautiful creature that ever graced the Lord's green earth. And I'm the lucky bastard what gets ta marry ye."

"Alright, Mr. Romance," she smirked, shaking her head gently. "You can stop now."

"Sweet, modest Julie," he smiled fondly at her. "One day, I'll convince ye just how wonderful ye really are."

She went to nudge his shoulder playfully, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for long, soft kiss. When he pulled away, grinning a bit stupidly, she buried her face against his chest, reveling in the soft feel of his sweater against her cheek and the warmth from his skin. "Mmm… I love it when you wear sweatshirts like this."

"Really," Connor asked, voice tinged with laughter. "I thought ye loved when I wore no shirt at all."

"That too," she smiled, poking him in the side. "I swear, you're starting to sound more like that flirtatious brother of yours everyday."

"Oi, Murph's settled down quite a bit since yer Jayne came along," he replied. "Speakin' a which…"

Julie looked up just in time to see Jayne come out of the bathroom at the end of the aisle. She seemed to be doing her best not the look anyone in the eye. Even as she passed Julie and Connor, there was no contact attempted, accept the slight smirk at the corner of her lips. Not long after, Murphy came out of the same bathroom stall, smoothing his hair back with a grin. His was more of a strut as he came down the aisle toward them. Julie had to press her face hard against Connor's chest to keep from bursting into laughter, and he was holding back his own amusement so hard it was starting to bring tears to his eyes.

"What," Murphy asked, sitting behind them, next to Jayne.

"Nothin', Murph," Connor choked out through his contained laughter. Julie gripped him harder, more giggling trying to slip out of her.

Murphy shrugged and pulled Jayne into his lap with a playful growl. She gave a low chuckle in kind, brushing her lips over the side of his face and sending shivers across his skin.

"Mon bel ange," he whispered against her shoulder. "Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire comment stupéfiant vous êtes."

She slid her fingers over his cheeks before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tout comme les mots ne peuvent pas décrire le plaisir que vous donnez me, mon beau diable."

Connor finally pulled Julie's face back gently, wiping the tears of laughter from her cheeks. "Ye okay?"

"Have you ever thought about doing that, Connor," she asked innocently enough, watching his face expectantly. "Joining the 'mile-high club?'"

"Aye," he nodded slightly, trying not to grin too widely. "What man hasn't?"

Her smile became something of pure wickedness, making Connor's breath catch as she leaned up and whispered against his ear "Maybe on the flight back…"

A shiver went up his spine at her words and the feel of her fingers sliding up his inner thigh. He delighted in how bold she was being, all her shy and timid nature caught up and lost in desire for him, something that had been happening more and more often since he had proposed. It was enough to make him drag her to the restroom right then and there, but he stopped himself.

"Don't make promises ye don't intend ta keep, darlin'," he chided softly, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Who says I don't intend to keep it," she replied just as soft, taking his hand and nibbling along the word "veritas" tattooed on the back.

He smiled down at her, seeing that she was still blushing as she ran the tip of her tongue along his skin. Ah, leave it to Julie to be bashful and bold all in the same breath.

"Oi, Conn," Murphy asked from behind them, drawing Connor's attention away. "Who'd ye say was pickin' us up from the airport?"

"Cousin Liam," Connor replied over the seat. "And his fiancee."

"Do you know who he's getting married to," Jayne asked, wrapped up in Murphy's arms.

"Aye," Murphy nodded. "Lass named Jolene, one of Conn's old girlfriends."

Julie's eyes widened and the cringe that crossed Connor's face did not bode well for the rest of the flight.

---

Translations… 

_Mon bel ange, les mots ne peuvent pas décrire comment stupéfiant vous êtes. - My beautiful angel, words cannot describe how amazing you are._

_Tout comme les mots ne peuvent pas décrire le plaisir que vous donnez me, mon beau diable. - Just as words cannot describe the pleasure that you give me, my handsome devil._

**A/N (again): So, what do you think so far? Hopefully you like, if not, let me know and I'll quit while I'm ahead. If I do go farther, I may need some help for information about Ireland and what not…. Any volunteers to help a Sithy out?**


	2. Viper Pit

**A/N: Thanks BelhavenOnTap and Sullen Shadowhawk for reviewing the first chapter of this fic so far. Glad to know that you guys are still with me** :)

When the plane landed, all four pressed through the crowds, gathering luggage and the normal routine. Despite Julie's natural distaste for crowds, she had never been more relieved as when she got off the plane. They made their way to the parking lot to find a van waiting, with a tall, bean-pole of a man leaning against it, his face all but covered by his grin.

"Cousin Liam," Connor called, smiling as he waved at the man.

"Conn! Murph!" the man shouted back, smile growing impossibly wider, voice more thickly accented than the brothers'.

Murphy and Jayne reached them first, exchanging heart-felt pleasantries.

"Have they been fuckin' feeding' ye, Liam," Murphy laughed. "An' where the fuck d'ye get this van?"

"It's the church's van, Murph," he replied. "They let me take it ta come get ye boys and yer lasses. And Jolene isn't exactly the greatest cook, ye know?"

"Ah, Julie, Conn's new girl, makes the best food ye'll ever taste," Murphy smiled, wrapping his arm around Jayne's waist. "An' Jayne here's gettin' ta be just as good. I swear, if Uncle Sibeal and Aunt Maeve let the two a them inta the Anvil's kitchen, the whole town'll need wheel-barra's ta get 'round."

"Ah, once they see Jayne 'ere, they'll probably not want ta leave anyway," Liam winked at her.  
"How kind of you to say," Jayne smirked, glancing at Murphy whose eyes held something like a cross between love, admiration, and pride.

"She's mon bel ange," he beamed, then gave Liam a playful glare. "But ain't ye got yer own woman ta be flatterin'?"

"Aye," Liam nodded, grabbing the handle of the van's side door.

Julie and Connor finally emerged from the crowd. She had quite literally ran into someone, sending their luggage sprawling. After profuse apologies and Connor's amused grin as they helped the stranger re-pack quickly, the two tried to catch up with Murphy and Jayne. Julie smiled broadly as she got a better look of Cousin Liam and his friendly manner, but it faded when she caught sight of the woman stepping out of the van.

"Oh, fuck me, Connor," she whispered softly.

He smiled over at her. "When we get settled in, sweetheart."

"No," she huffed, grabbing his arm and stopping him short. "I assume that's Jolene over there."

Connor glanced at the woman, the back at Julie, looking lightly confused. "Aye."

"She's exactly like the song," Julie said, face twisted in distress.

"What song," Connor asked, shaking his head slightly.

"The song 'Jolene' that Dolly Parton sang," she replied. When Connor still didn't understand, Julie rolled her eyes and started to sing it softly to him. "Her beauty is beyond compare/With flamin' locks of auburn hair/ With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green./ Her smile's like a breath of spring/ And her voice is soft like summer rain/ And I cannot compete with you Jolene."

Connor stared at her a moment, as if awestruck. "I didn't know ye could sing like that, Julie."

She glowered at him. "That's not the point, Connor. The point is that she's very pretty. Not as pretty as Jayne, but much prettier than me. What if she wants you back?"

"Then she'll have a hell of a fight on 'er hands," he chuckled.

"I'm serious, Connor," she pouted.

"An' so am I," he replied. "I'm yours, Julie. No one's takin' me away from ye. No one ever could. Besides, I like brunettes better anyway."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now, come on then. We can't leave 'em waitin' fer us ferever."

Julie followed behind him grudgingly, putting on her best smile even as Jolene grabbed Connor up in a hug.

"Good ta see ye, Conn," Jolene smiled, giving him an appraising look. "My, ye've grown inta a fine man."

"An' ye look like ye haven't changed since school," he replied with a nod. "Fergive me fer sayin' this, but shouldn't ye be showin' by now?"

Jolene laughed a little, and it actually sent a chill down Julie's spine to hear it. Something just wasn't right about the way she glanced back at Liam, whose face had lost some of its mirth. "Didn't yer Ma tell ye? That mornin' sickness shite was a false alarm. But Liam's already proposed, so I figured why waste it."

"Shot-gun proposal, eh Liam," Murphy whispered under his breath as he nudged his elbow into Liam's ribs.

Julie heard Liam try to stifle a giggle, even as Jolene turned poison-filled eyes on him. It shut Liam up quickly, making him look like a scared dog. Then, she turned her face back to Connor, but it had lost all viciousness, replaced by a look so sweet it could hurt someone's teeth. Manipulative, was the word that flashed through Julie's mind as she watched the woman brush her fingers down Connor's arms.

"Ye know, I've really missed ye, Conn," she smiled coyly. "It's good ta have ye back."

She grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the van. Julie caught a glimpse of pure distaste on his face as he followed, tossing the bags into the far back over the seat. Liam was kind enough to grab Julie's bags for her, despite her protests. Murphy shook his head and rolled his eyes as he took his and Jayne's bags to the back. Julie was about to get into the van when Jayne came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know that look," she smiled gently. "You don't have to worry, Julie. No way is Connor going to succumb to a raving bitch like that."

Julie covered her lips with her hand, trying to smother the laughter that erupted in her throat. Jayne pulled away and climbed into the backseat with Murphy, Connor, and Jolene. Trying to suppress her glare, Julie hopped into the front next to Liam. He smiled at her, the mirth returning to his lean face that looked just a touch like Connor's.

"So, Julie dear, I hear ye're a good cook," he said, pulling away from the curb.

"The best," Connor called from the backseat, Murphy and Jayne agreeing beside him.

Liam nodded. "Then me Ma and Da will love ye. May even ask ye ta help out at the pub with Jolene an' 'er sister. D'ye know any a the traditional Irish pub foods?"

"Not a lot, but I'm a quick learner," Julie replied, smiling at him. "I have a recipe for soda-bread that the boys like."

"Soda-bread," Liam repeated, eyes lighting up as he glanced into the backseat at the brothers. "Is it good, cousins?"

"I'll put it this way," Murphy said, leaning over the front seat a bit. "It's as good as our grandmother used ta make, if not a wee bit better."

"Well, fuck, Julie," Liam whispered in astonishment, looking over at her. "Ma may never let ye leave."

Julie started to giggle, looking over the seat at Connor. He was smiling at her, the smile he had that always made her heart stop. The smile she imagined was nothing but pure love directed straight at her. But Jolene nudged him intentionally, giving Julie the nastiest glare she had seen since high school, and drew Connor's attention back to her conversation about old times.


	3. Waiting

Connor and Murphy's hometown wasn't very big. There were several rows of houses, a street lined with shops on both sides, and of course the church. And it seemed that all the townspeople had congregated at the church steps to welcome the brothers home.

"Would ye look at that, Murph," Connor said astonished, looking out the window at all the gathered people.

"Aye," Murphy replied, grinning as he winked at Jayne. "Guess they missed us Twin Terrors after all."

Jayne was about to say something when Jolene interrupted. "Just as I'm sure ye both missed some a us."

Julie looked back to find Jayne with an annoyed expression on her face. Murphy must have seen it too, because he ran the back of his hand down her cheek and kissed the corner of her lips softly, making her smile again. She turned her head so that their lips met completely. Both closed their eyes as Murphy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

It made Julie smile to see just how in love with each other they were. She turned her eyes away to give them the illusion of privacy, and they fell on Connor. He was smirking at her, and it held the promise of what he'd do to her later. The tingle that went up her spine made her shiver in delight.

"Come on, Liam," Jolene railed, shattering Julie's little fantasy as she grasped Connor's arm posessively. "We're close enough. Let us out."

Liam gave Julie a defeated look and parked the van in the middle of the road. Jolene practically dragged Connor out of the side door into the waiting crowd. Murphy and Jayne slid out after, the townspeople closing in around them with happy shouts. Liam came around to Julie's door and opened it for her, offering a hand to help her out. She took it with an appreciative smile, and Liam went around the van to be with the others. She could hear several men congratulating Connor, people rough-housing with Murphy, and women jabbering with Jayne over having grabbed Murphy up. Julie was in no hurry to join them. Instead, she decided to stay on the other side of the van, gazing down the street and admiring the bright green grass beyond.

Just then, a girl about her age came sliding around the back of the van, nearly running into Julie. The delicate-looking brunette looked up at Julie with bright blue eyes and a timid smile.

"Oh," she said softly. "I didn't know ye were back 'ere."

"It's okay," Julie smiled back. "I just didn't want to be stuck in the crowd. Not good with lots of people."

"I know what ye mean," the girl replied. "But aren't ye Connor's Julie?"

"Yeah," Julie beamed, liking being called Connor's.

"I'm Kathleen," she said, sticking out her hand. "Jolene's me older sister."

Jule looked at the hand a moment, almost hesitant to take it. Kathleen noticed, smirking as she leaned in. "Don't worry, dear. She might be me sister, but that's where me likin' of 'er ends."

Shaking her head ruefully, Julie shook hands with the girl. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know," Kathleen nodded. "Between ye an' me, I'm surprised she hasn't already tried molestin' Connor."

The idea made Julie a bit sick to her stomach. "That bad?"

"Aye. She'd probably kill me fer tellin' ye, but ye've the right ta know," Kathleen answered, patting her shoulder. "But ye shouldn't worry. She might make the advances, but Connor's not the type ta stray; never has been."

"But he used to date her," Julie remarked feebly.

"Fer two months while we were in school," she said as if correcting. "An' he's the one what broke up with 'er after he realized how much of a bitch she was. An' she still is a bitch, I can't believe Liam's with 'er."

The look in her eyes when she mentioned Liam made Julie smile. "You like Liam, don't you?"

"Aye, more than anythin'," she nodded shyly. "But Jolene's got 'er claws in 'im, and she rarely just lets go."

Julie sympathized with her, shaking her head. She had known girls like Jolene before, the kind that could have any guy and would have any guy, especially at the expense of another girl. Julie didn't do too well around that type of girl.

After a moment, Kathleen smiled up at Julie. "But come on then, Maeve's waitin' fer ye at the Anvil. She's anxious ta meet ye."

She grabbed Julie's wrist and started to tug her away from the van, but Julie felt a hand grasp her other wrist gently. She knew it was Connor without even turning around, the brush of his fingers sending a jolt through her.

"Not so fast," he smiled when she looked at him, glancing at Kathleen quickly. "Ah, Kit, I see ye've found me lovely wallflower."

"Aye," Kathleen, Kit smiled. "Was takin' 'er ta see yer Aunt Maeve."

"Well before she goes galavantin'off, I'd like a word with 'er," Connor raised an eyebrow, pulling Julie closer and lowering his voice for only her to hear. "I've been wantin' ta do this since we got off the plane."

She was about to ask him what when he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. Her eyes closed as she kissed back, clutching at his neck and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When she gave a gentle moan, he pulled back, grinning dumbly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Me and Murph'll set everythin' up at the house an' meet ye lasses down at The Anvil," he said gently, brushing his fingers down her cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble while we're apart."

"I promise," Julie smiled, kissing his cheek before pulling away.

Jayne and Murphy had come around to join them all on the side of the van, the crowd apparently starting to disperse. Connor let go of Julie's hand reluctantly as he, Murphy, and Liam all got back into the van. Kit led Jayne and Julie down the street toward the pub, opening the heavy wooden door. There was a shout of welcome from the patrons, and it reminded Julie of the pub back home. A sharp dressed young woman came over, carrying a basket of linens.

"Ah, Kit," the woman smiled. "Are these the lasses that've stolen our MacManus boys?"

"That they are," Kit smiled back. "Julie, Jayne, meet Isabel. Bel runs the dress shop 'ere in town, but sometimes, like today, ye'll see 'er carryin' 'round baskets of other people's linens."

"And why's that," Jayne asked.

"'Cause 'alf the people 'round 'ere don't know how ta wash their sheets proper," Bel winked. "Plus, I've the best bleach in town. Strong enough ta wash the sins out a some a these sheets."

Kit started to laugh, but Bel turned a smile on her. "By the way, yer sister come runnin' through 'ere a bit earlier, complainin' that good ole Murph put a lizard in 'er 'air. Christ, I love ye, Kit, but that sister a yers…"

Bel pinched her nose shut as she rolled her eyes. Kit laughed even harder, nearly doubling over. When Jayne and Julie gave them confused looks, Kit straightened herself and tried to stop laughing.

"What," she asked. "Don't the ginger-heads in America smell a piss?"

"I wouldn't know," Julie said slowly, feeling a little embarassed by not getting the joke.

"Ah, maybe it's an Irish thing," Bel shrugged, hefting her basket higher on her waist. "But I best be off. I'll see ye girls back 'ere 'round dinner time. I'm sure the whole town'll be 'ere to try some of Julie's cookin' the way Ma MacManus had been talkin' about it."

"I can't wait 'til she comes 'ome," Kit said. "I miss good ole Ma MacManus, but I suppose she's got a right ta be havin' fun traipsin' all over America with that husband a hers."

"She'll be back fer the weddin', ye know that," Bel said, winking at Julie again. " 'Er first boy bein' married off and all that. Which reminds me, Julie. I'll need ta be seein' ye in me shop ta start discussin' this weddin' business. I suppose I'll be the one ta make yer dress. The real question is, are ye gonna have Conn and Murph in suits, or in kilts?"

**A/N: Please, please, please review! It makes Sithy oh-so happy:)**


	4. The Anvil

Aunt Maeve was one of the sweetest souls Julie and Jayne had ever met. And she hated Jolene with a passion. She just couldn't understand how her son Liam could be with such an uppity, vicious strumpet. Jayne didn't have the heart to tell the woman that Jolene probably gave good head, or something along those lines. It seemed the only real reason to her why anyone would want to stay with that piece of trash. Maeve also seemed to have thought that Kit, although the Most Foul's sister, would make an excellent wife for her dear Liam. But Maeve was too well-natured to come right out and say it to her son.

Uncle Sibeal had a perpetually red nose and jolly personality. As the four women went about preparing the evening meal, he would slip into the kitchen and taste what was being made. They were all used to it, Maeve and Kit from working there so long and Jayne and Julie because the boys did the exact same thing. At one point, Julie smacked his knuckles gently and scolded him for it. Maeve laughed and said she'd fit right in with the family.

Jayne, though a good learner, still wasn't as comfortable in the kitchen as Julie, so she politely excused herself from the food preparation and stepped out into the pub. Connor and Murphy were sitting at the bar with Liam and Jolene, her hands reaching up to touch Connor's arm whenever the chance arose. He didn't seem too pleased, but wasn't making a fuss over it. Jayne shook her head and walked over to Murphy, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Finally come out ta see me, eh," he asked, kissing her cheek. "Was wonderin' how long ye could stand it back there with those domestic types."

"Hey," she scoffed. "I'm pretty damned domestic. I took care of you and Connor here while Julie was laid up in bed. Even ran the bakery for a while. I'll make a good wife and mother one day."

"That ye will," he smirked, running his hand down her back. "But fer now, pull up a stool and join us."

She did, sliding in between him and Liam at the bar. Uncle Sibeal poured her whatever Murphy was drinking and she started sipping at it absently. Jayne was really trying to pay attention to Jolene. The woman was talking incessantly, practically cooing in Connor's ear. He looked aggitated, but she knew poor Conn wasn't one to lash out at a woman.

"Doesn't she get the point," Jayne whispered harshly to Murphy.

He looked over at Jolene, who was oblivious to everything but trying to hold Connor's attention. Then, he smiled at Jayne and thrust his elbow backwards toward Jolene. It caught her glass, sending her drink spilling all down the front of her. She shrieked and hopped off the bar stool.

"Ye bastard," she spat at Murphy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jolene," he replied innocently. "Didn't know ye were still there. Thoughtye'd finally realized that me brother wasn't givin' ye the time a day. My apologies."

Jolene huffed and stalked over to Liam. "Are ye gonna let 'im treat me like that?"

Liam looked up at her, seemingly in a stupor from his drink. "I've no idea what ye're talkin' 'bout, Jolene. But looks like ye've spilled yer drink. Want me ta get ye another?"

She practically growled and stomped out the door. Connor couldn't hold back his laughter any more as he patted Murphy's shoulder. "Thank ye, Murph."

"Don't mention it," he smiled back.

Jayne looked up into his face. "I love you, you know that Murphy MacManus?"

"Aye, I know," he replied, Han Solo-style.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking another sip of beer. She glanced over at Liam, not wanting to comment on how the incident must have been affecting him. Some townsfolk started piling into the pub, taking up seats. Uncle Sibeal assured Jayne that it was the normal amount for the evening and that there would be enough food for everyone. Julie peaked her head out of the kitchen door and Connor's face lit up. It made Jayne giggle into her drink.

Someone called Murphy and Connor away from the bar to help move one of the long wooden tables. Apparently they were making room on the floor for dancing. Jayne watched the boys goof around for a moment before they and two or three other men started to shuffle the furniture around. Seeing Murphy roll up his shirt sleeves made her smile broaden.

"Well, aren't ye a pretty lass," someone said behind Jayne. She turned to see a heavy-set man smirking at her. He seemed to be appraising her, like a piece of meat to be sold. It sent a chill down her spine. Murphy had come back over, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in against her.

"If it isn't Murphy MacManus," the man snickered, already sounding a bit drunk.

"Peter," he acknowledged with a tilt of his head, and Jayne could feel the tension dancing across his skin.

Peter's eyes turned back to Jayne. "Is this yer girl, Murphy?"

"Aye," he nodded slightly, tightening his arm around Jayne. "As much as any woman can belong ta a man, I suppose."

Jayne didn't like how upset Murphy was getting, and she really didn't like the way Peter was looking at her. Clearing her throat, she said gently "Something going on between you two I should know about?"

"Nothin' really," Peter answered coolly. "Murph here knows I've a taste fer beautiful women. He must be scared I'll try ta take ye away from 'im."

"Aye, that's what I'm scared of," Murphy nodded slightly, face hard and almost scary.

Jayne tried to smile. "It'd be no use trying, because there's no way you could steal me away from my Murphy."

"We'll see," Peter smirked coldy as he started to walk away. "We'll see."

It wasn't until he was completely out of earshot that Murphy started to relax. Jayne looked at him concerned. "What was that all about?"

"Promise me ye'll stay clear a him, Jayne," he said, ignoring her question. "I mean, if ye see 'im walkin' down the street, ye cross clear ta the other side to stay away from 'im."

"I promise," she said automatically. "But what's wrong?"

"Before Conn an' I left," he began, leaning in to talk low. "Tha' bastard had a tendancy ta takin' a likin' ta women he couldn't have. Some ended up comin' through the pub with black eyes and bruises. He's got no qualms beatin' a woman when she tells 'im no, and he's almost always three sheets ta the wind when he's doin' it. I just don't want ye ta get hurt, Jayne."

She brushed her fingers over his cheeks, kissing his forehead gently. He nuzzled at her neck, taking in her scent until Maeve, Kit, and Julie came out of the kitchen carrying plates full of food.

**A/N: Ain't I a devil with the foreshadowing:) Let me know what you think in review-form. Thanks much Sithy**


	5. Conversion Method

The second everyone started eating the food, the pub erupted into appreciative shouts, most saying that it was the best meal the pub had had yet. Connor sat at the bar, face nothing but pure smugness as he pulled Julie tighter to him.

"Ye're a sensation, love," he whispered against her hair.

"Well, fuck me," she rolled her eyes. "They'll be wanting me to cook every night now."

Connor chuckled and kissed her temple. "Ye could always tell 'em no. Aunt Maeve and Kit are good cooks themselves. Uncle Sibeal'll just have ta get them even drunker before hand not ta notice."

"Did you know that Kit is in love with Liam," Julie asked, looking up at him.

"Aye," he nodded. "Has been since we were in school together. Can't fer the life a me figure out why he'd start foolin' 'round with Jolene."

She licked her lips a little. "Why did you?"

He looked down into her eyes and gave a half-hearted shrug. "She was the prettiest girl in school. An' Christ if she didn't mature a hell of a lot quicker than the other girls."

"You mean she got big tits early," Julie shook her head in disappointment.

"Aye, an' she wasn't afraid ta use 'em ta her advantage either," Connor nodded. "But I was just a boy then, Julie."

"Did she make you a man," she asked, glancing up at his eyes.

"No," he blurted out, trying to stifle his laughter. "We had a few good snogs, but that was about it. We almost had sex once, but Murph, the fucktard, set a snake loose in the bedroom ta scare the wits out a 'er. It worked, an' I felt bad fer it, so the next day I went over ta 'er house ta apologize. That's when I seen how cruel she was being ta Kit an' 'er friends, and I broke up with 'er on the spot. Thanked Murph every day fer a month after that."

Julie looked up at him astonished. "She was being cruel to Kit?"

"Not as bad as ye were treated," he replied, the anger flashing in his eyes for a second. "But it wasn't good. She finds a way to hurt everyone around 'er, because she doesn't care. I could never be with a woman that didn't care about the people around 'er."

"Poor Kit," Julie pouted a little. "And all she wants is Liam."

Connor pressed his lips over her ear and whispered gently "I love ye, Julie."

He had said it several times before, but the rush of it still hadn't worn off of her. She looked up at him, blushing as she smiled. "I love you, too, Connor."

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, sliding his lips to her jawline and further down. She giggled when his breath started to tickle her neck. Just then, someone cleared their throat beside them. They both looked over to see an older man with grey hair smiling at them broadly. He was tall and a little lanky, but looked very kind.

"Ah, Father O'Shaunessy," Connor smiled at him. "Julie, this 'ere's the town's priest."

"I'm sorry," Julie blushed, extending a hand to him. "You weren't in the… uh, traditional clothing."

The priest shook her hand fervently. "'Tis alright. They're not sewn on me, ye know. But I had ta come over an' introduce meself. Didn't see ye this afternoon when the boys arrived."

"She's not one fer crowds," Connor informed, smoothing some hair back from her forehead.

"I see," O'Shaunessy nodded. "Well, ye should be getting' used ta it since the two a ye are ta be married. Which reminds me, Julie. Are ye Catholic?"

Julie's eyes widened and she looked at him ruefully. His smile grew and he patted her on the shoulder. "Ah well, we can't win 'em all. Are ye at least Christian?"

"Yeah," she nodded slightly, a little surprised at his reaction.

"Good, good," he replied. "Now, since ye're not Catholic, then I can't marry ye inside the Church. But if ye want an outside weddin', I can handle that."

"You mean, you're not gonna try converting me," she asked, looking up at Connor's amused face then back at the priest.

"I wouldn't be a good Catholic if I didn't try guiltin' ye inta it a little," he smiled. "But I'll save that fer Sunday Mass, which I'm sure ye'll be attendin' with the boys. For the most part, I've learned a lot of religions in me day, so I could handle any kind a weddin' ye want. I do draw the line at pagan though, don't want the Lord too mad at me."

Julie smiled as he winked at her. "But now lass, what's this I hear about ye makin' us all some soda-bread?"

"It's the finest ye'll ever taste, Father," Connor assured. He reached back and pulled a plate of it off the bar and gave it to Julie. She held it out for the priest, who took a slice and chewed it slowly.

"My word," he exclaimed, giving Julie an astonished look. "This is positively heavenly."

She rolled her eyes, blushing a little. "It's not that great."

"An' she's modest too, Conn," O'Shaunessy laughed. "Ye've got yerself a good las."

"I know," Connor smiled at Julie as the priest walked away to join the pub's festivities.

It was sort of a welcome home party for the MacManus twins. Of course, everyone normally came to the pub in the evening, but it seemed that the homecoming, how ever shot lived, was enough to bring a little extra merriment. A small group of teens had set up instruments in one corner of the pub, starting to play for the people as they ate. As everyone ripped in to the various loaves of soda-bread, Julie heard a girl gasp. She looked around to see Kit walking over with her eyes wide.

"I found the coin," she said astonished. "Does it count if one a the cooks finds the coin?"

"Are ye the one what baked it in," Connor asked.

Kit shook her head. "No."

"Then a course it counts, silly," he laughed, tousling her hair. "Now, I suggest ye go over ta Liam an' ask 'im ta dance with ye."

"But," Kit started to protest.

Julie grabbed her shoulders gently and smiled at her. "Kit, you've got to show Liam that there are more girls out there than just Jolene. You're a wonderful girl, go show him."

Kit looked into Julie's eyes for a moment, a slight smile growing on her face as she gave a little nod. She hugged Julie, then rushed off over to Liam. He was sitting at one of the tables, nibbling the soda-bread contently. Julie and Connor couldn't hear what was being said, but they could see him look up at her. After a second he smiled and stood up, holding an arm out to her. She took it and he led them both out into the open floor.

When they started dancing, everyone cheered. Murphy and Jayne soon joined in, having a blast as Murph showed her a few steps. She picked them up quickly and added a few of her own, much to his amusement. As more people started to dance, Bel showed up beside Julie. With a laugh, she pushed her and Connor onto the dance floor. Despite initial protests, Connor soon had Julie spinning around on the floor, laughing loudly.

**A/N: Wasn't sure if they used the word "snog" in Ireland, but I like the word, so I put it in. Hope you enjoyed, and remember reviews Happy Sithy, Happy Sithy More chapters :)**


	6. Expecting

The next morning, Julie woke up next to Connor in his and Murphy's old bedroom. It was a nice enough room, still holding two beds and two desks. There were even some crayon-drawn pictures still hanging on the walls. One of them looked like a space ship blasting off from earth, another was a little girl with a dog. She couldn't which brother had made them, because every drawing had both names on it, like they had shared in creating it.

She leaned over and kissed Connor between his eyes, smiling at his peaceful face. When she started to pull away, he gave a gentle moan of protest and tried pulling her back. Julie smiled and kissed his forehead this time, assuring him that she would be back. He relented, letting her stand. She wandered out of the room toward the bathroom. Glancing into the living room as she passed, Julie could see Murphy sleeping on the inflatable mattress. No one had taken Ma and Da's room. It would have been too awkward had anyone decided to get frisky.

Jayne wasn't beside him, and Julie figured she must have gotten up early to use the bathroom. Sure enough, as Julie got closer, she saw the light on. But the door was ajar, and she could hear a horrible retching sound. Pushing the door open, she saw Jayne kneeling over the toilet vomiting.

"Are you alright, Jayne," she asked worriedly as she knelt beside her, holding her hair back as she puked again. "I've never seen you this sick before."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Jayne shook her head before barfing one more time. "Ugh, I think that's everything."

Julie felt her forehead, which was cool and clammy from the exertion of emptying her stomach. "You didn't have that much to drink last night. I hope it wasn't something I undercooked."

"No," Jayne replied, sitting on the floor as Julie wet a washrag and started wiping her face. "Everything was perfect."

"Then what on Earth…" Julie started, then quickly closed her gaping mouth. She folded the cloth and put it on Jayne's forehead. "Jayne, how long has it been since your last period?"

"I don't know," Jayne shrugged. "I think it was…"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Julie. "Shit! With helping at the bakery and planning the trip, I hadn't been keeping track…"

Julie started laughing hard, so hard she doubled over on the floor next to Jayne, because despite the slightly sour look on Jayne's face, Julie really thought it would be wonderful news.

---

That day, Connor an Murphy had promised Uncle Sibeal to clean the stable behind the pub. It was far enough back on the property that the smell of horses didn't bother the customers, and the smell of customers didn't rouse the horses. They were laying fresh hay down in one of the stalls when Julie showed up.

Connor smiled when he saw how she was dressed; button-up white shirt with a black skirt and her hair done up in pigtails. She looked sweet and mischievous at the same time, carrying a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Brought lunch, fells," she smiled.

"Ye're a sweetheart Julie," Murphy replied, grabbing his shirt from the hook where he and Connor had hung them. He glanced back at his brother, who hadn't quite recovered from the sight of Julie. "But I'll be meetin' Jayne at the pub."

"Okay," Julie pouted playfully. "But don't let her drink anything hard."

Murphy looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Just don't okay," she urged.

He shrugged his assent before going off, pulling his shirt back on. Connor's remained off as he came over to lean against the stall door, looking down at Julie. The sight of him shirtless and glistening with sweat made her quiver all over.

"Shall we, Mr. MacManus," she said, gesturing toward a soft looking pile of clean hay.

"Aye, we shall," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her over.

They both worked at spreading the blanket over the hay. Connor pressed his body back into it, expertly creating a make-shift seat in the pile. Julie curled her feet beneath her as she sat beside him, handing him a sandwich and a beer.

"Perfect lunch," he grinned, smelling the sandwich before taking a huge bite.

"Pretty sexy company, too," she smirked back.

Connor leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "Yes, ye are."

Julie giggled, letting him pull her closer, maneuvering her to straddle his hips. He took another bite, gazing up at her enough to make her blush as she nibbled on her own sandwich.

"An' what've ye got there," he asked playfully, eyeing her sandwich.

"Peanut butter," she answered, taking another bite.

He nodded slightly. "Ah, sounds tasty."

"It is," she smiled, dipping her finger between the bread to scoop some out. "Here, try some."

Connor swallowed his bite of food before taking her hand. He wrapped his lips around the tip of her finger, sucking it clean before licking and nibbling down the side of it. Smiling coyly, she pulled her hand away, scooping even more peanut butter out of her sandwich. He leaned forward to taste it, but she pulled it out of reach, smearing the peanut butter along her bottom lip.

His eyes widened, the look in his eyes almost scorching hot. "Tease."

She raised an eyebrow. "You like it."

"I love it," he corrected, puling her down for a hard kiss that was all tongue, teeth and suction.

It took her breath completely away as his hands grasped her hips, pulling her further up his body until her bare thighs were wrapped around his waist, her skirt pooling around were their skin made contact. One of his hands moved to hold the back of her neck gently, the other working on unbuttoning her blouse. The kisses calmed as he licked off the last of the peanut butter residue. His lips slid down her jaw and neck, nuzzling there again as he breathed heavy. Julie could feel the goofy grin on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"How do you feel about kids, Connor," she asked gently into his hair.

He gave a contented little moan against her skin before pulling back to look up at her. "I love kids. Want a whole pack a 'em with ye one day."

His face sobered then. "Julie, are ye…?"

"No," she shook her head smiling. "But how would you feel about the idea of Murphy and Jayne having kids?"

"Jayne's pregnant," Connor practically shouted in glee.

Julie clamped her hand over his mouth to quiet him, pointing a finger at him in warning. "We're not sure. She was really sick this morning and she didn't have her last period. She's going to the clinic in a couple days and we'll find out then. And we're not telling Murphy until she's sure. Wouldn't want to get his hopes up."

Connor was laughing beneath her hand. His eyes were lit up so bright, Julie couldn't help but smile. She leaned over his face, moving her hand and quickly replacing it with her lips. It only paused his laughter for a second because it was too infectious and she began to join in.

"It would be wonderful, wouldn't it," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll do until we've our own," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

She giggled lightly as Connor reached up and started pulling the ties out of her pigtails so that her hair fell all around him. "You're a hopeless romantic, Connor."

"Ye love it," he winked up at her, leaning up to kiss her again.

She was about to deepen the kiss when she heard someone moving around outside.

**A/N: O.O Dun-dun-dunnnn...**


	7. Things Going South

At first, Connor thought he'd find Murphy and Jayne, or even Uncle Sibeal, lurking around outside for a chance to scare him and Julie while they were alone. But when he found a group of teenage boys gathered around doing drugs, he about lost it.

"The fuck're ye boys doin'," he said firmly, watching as they all froze. The one closest to him was holding a bad. Connor ripped it out of his hands angrily and looked inside to find a white powdery substance. "Where'd ye boys get this?"

"We're not tellin' ye shite," one of the older boys spat back.

He glared at him a moment. "Is that right? Well, will ye be tellin' the police when I 'round 'em up after ye?"

"Please, don't," one of the younger ones yelped, looking very scared.

"I want ye boys out a 'ere now," he said, pointing a finger at each one. "An' if I ever catch any of ye fuckin' with this kind a shite again, I'll see ta it that ye're made good and sorry. This stuff'll kill ye or get ye killed, ye remember that."

When they started to disperse, Connor grabbed the collar of the oldest boy who had been so hostile and pulled him in threateningly close.

"And ye," he said in a low tone. "If ye ever bring drugs 'round 'ere again, I've got no problems shootin' ye. These boys are good boys, an' I won't have ye corruptin' 'em."

"Fuck ye," the boy growled, tearing away from Connor and out into the woods.

Connor sighed and shook his head, balling up the bag of drugs and stuffing it in his pocket for later disposal. Julie had come around the outside of the stables and was giving him a curious look.

"What is it," she asked, looking up into his upset face.

"Nothin', love," he answered, smoothing some hair back from his face.

She didn't seem convinced, and Connor was grateful that she didn't ask again.

---

For the next two days, Jayne and Julie kept themselves distracted with all the wedding business. Maeve was kind enough to help by telling them the best spot to have an outdoor wedding, since the church was off limits barring a conversion. Kit even promised that she would help Julie make all the food that was needed. Food was apparently Kit's passion, and Julie didn't mind encouraging her and sharing some secrets she had learned. They had all stopped for lunch at the pub when Bel came walking in.

"Ah, Julie, Jayne," she smiled, moving up beside them at the pub. "Hoped I'd find ye in 'ere."

"Hey, Bel," Jayne replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothin' really, 'cept ye two haven't come by the shop fer yer fittin's yet," she scolded gently. "How can I make yer dresses without takin' measurements?"

"I dunno, Bel," Julie said sadly. "I don't think I have enough money to pay for a wedding dress."

"Bollocks," Bel retorted, waving off the comment. "Ye don't need ta pay fer it. It's my treat. Any girls brave enough ta take on the MacManus boys are fine by me. Now, I'll be expectin' the two a ye in me shop in an hour. If I have ta hunt ye down again, ye'll be sorry."

She winked at them before leaving the pub again. Maeve patted Julie's hand over the bar. "Ye see, dear. Ye've nothin' ta worry about. The boys are family ta all a us 'round 'ere. It'll all be taken care of by us."

"No wonder Ma was in no hurry to come back," Jayne laughed. "She knew you guys would do everything, and all she'd have to do is show up."

"True," Kit said. "But don't expect ta be sittin' on yer duff while everyone else does the work Julie. If ye want things done right, ye got ta tell 'em how ye want it done."

All four women were laughing when Uncle Sibeal came in with Liam. Kit was the first to quiet, Jayne catching the girl blushing a little. Liam's face lit up a bit as he walked over, holding a few blue wild flowers in his hand.

"Here ye go, Kit," he smiled shyly. "Picked these fer ye. They match yer eyes."

Kit bit her lower lips, blushing a little as she took them and held them under her nose. "Thank ye, Liam. They're beautiful. Much prettier than those store-bought ones me sister makes ye buy."

The mention of Jolene made Liam cringe and look at the floor, almost ashamed. Uncle Sibeal and Aunt Maeve disappeared behind the bar under the pretense of finding something to put the flowers in. Kit just held onto them, looking up at Liam's face like she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to let out the words.

Jayne leaned in close to Julie and whispered "That's how you and Connor looked half the time."

Julie elbowed her in the arm gently before clearing her throat. "We have some extra food if you're hungry, Liam. Kit made it."

He smiled at Kit and nodded. "I'd love some food now. I'm starvin'."

"You look it," Jayne grinned at him and his bean-pole frame.

Kit started to turn away to grab the food, but Liam caught her hand in his. She paused only a second before squeezing her fingers around his and leading him toward the table where she had laid out the food.

---

After Liam had eaten, all of them went out into the street. Jayne and Julie were headed to Bel's shop and Kit and Liam were kind enough to walk them. As they started down the street, Jayne caught sight of Peter standing in front of the drugstore. He was leering at her somewhat, and it reminded her of what Murphy had said.

"Hey guys, can we cross the street," she asked nervously.

"Aye," Kit nodded, though she looked slightly confused. "That's where the shop is anyway."

Once they got over there, Jolene came walking out of the small appliance shop. She stopped and looked at the small group.

"Kit, Jayne," she acknowledged the others, then looked Julie up and down with a smirk. "Julie."

"Hello Jolene," Julie replied politely, forcing herself to give a nice smile despite the bad taste in the back of her throat.

Jolene snorted and turned her attention to Liam. "An' where've ye been all mornin', Liam? An' don' tell me ye were out in the field pickin' wildflowers again. Ye know I hate those nasty things."

"Da had some work fer me ta do," Liam responded weakly.

"Aye, well I'm ye're fiancee an' I have work fer ye ta do," she retorted, shoving the box she was holding against his chest. "While ye were out, the toaster broke, I had ta bring it all the way over 'ere ta get it fixed."

Kit leaned up on her tiptoes to look inside the box. "It just needed a new spring."

"An' how the fuck would ye know that," Jolene spat at her sister.

"'Cause I told ye the last time I was over ta yer house that's what it needed, but ye didn't listen ta me," Kit answered. "I could a picked up the part and fixed meself."

"Ah, fuck ye," Jolene retorted, shoving her sister hard enough to send her back a few steps.

The meek expression returned to Kit's face and Julie and Jayne were two seconds away from beating the snot out of the red-head when Liam cleared his throat. "Alright then, well it's fixed now. Can we be goin' then?"

"Fine," Jolene said, flipping her hair a bit. "Ye get on ye're way and I'll be with ye in a few moments."

Liam nodded and started to turn away, giving Kit an apologetic look. Julie couldn't stand the sight of Jolene at the moment, and turned to leave, but she grabbed Julie's arm, forcing her to look back.

"Goin' ta Bel's dress shop, are ye," Jolene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Julie answered harshly.

"Well, maybe ye shouldn't be in too big a hurry ta get yer dress fitted fer yer weddin'," Jolene replied with a cold smile. "Never know what might happen ta change the plans."

Julie gritted her teeth, feeling Jayne's fingers squeezing into her skin as Jolene snickered and walked away.

**A/N: Jolene really must be stopped! Stupid ginger-head _grumbles_**


	8. Hen Party

**A/N: See? Keeping the Sithy happy really does lead to more chapters:) Hope you enjoy!**

"I think I smell piss," Bel exclaimed with a smirk when Julie, Jayne, and Kit came walking through her shop door. "Was Jolene about?"

"Been about the whole town if you ask me," Jayne muttered.

Bel heard it and started to laugh. "An' 'ere I thought ye American girls would be stupid and humourless."

"Thanks," Julie replied sarcastically, making Kit giggle.

"I've got a few things ta finish up before I get started with the two a ye," Bel smiled. "Kit, mind helpin' me in the back fer a moment?"

Kit followed her to a back room while Jayne and Julie looked around. There were drawings pinned up on the walls, designs for various articles of clothing. They ranged from long formal dresses to shorts and t-shirts. A very sophisticated looked sewing machine and serger were set up on one side of the room with a big drafting table on the opposite wall. The table had paper, charcoal and colored pencils, and even a few swaths of fabric layered over each other. Jayne walked over and started looking through the clothes on a hanger near the sewing machine.

"See anythin' ye like," Bel asked when she emerged from the back rooms with Kit in tow.

"It's all very beautiful," Julie replied, still looking at a few drawings.

"It'd better be," Bel laughed. "I spent a fair amount a money to go ta school fer it."

"You went to school for fashion design," Jayne smiled. "I wanted to do that once, but never had enough money. It always sounded like such fun."

"Aye, it was," Bel nodded, sitting down at the table. "I went all sorts a places fer it too. I was in places like New York and Paris a few days. Stayed in London fer a month or two. But Milan is where I did most of me internship. It was beautiful there."

"Milan," Jayne said astounded. "Why did you come back here then?"

Bel rummaged through some papers on her table, glancing up at the three other girls. "Well, this was me Ma's shop since before I was born, grew up 'ere an all. She got sick while I was away, so I came back ta help 'er run the place. But she died, an' I just couldn't let this place go. Besides, I like it 'ere fer the most part. Sure, we've got a few bad characters, but there's more good that makes up fer it."

Julie smiled and all three girls came walking over hen Bel said "A-ha! Here 'tis."

She pulled a sheet of paper out from under a pile and set it on top. It was a design for a two-piece corset-fit gown. Julie was shocked to see that the girl who was wearing it in the drawing looked an awful lot like her.

"When I first seen ye," Bel informed. "This is the idea that popped inta me head. Don't take this the wrong way, but ye've got great curves fer it from that bakin' a yers."

Julie's eyes widened as she started to blush, but Jayne gave a soft laugh. "Connor's not complaining."

"As well he shouldn't," Bel smirked. "Just the right amount a hip fer 'im ta hold onta when he's doin' his husbandly duty."

The blush deepened on Julie's face, and Kit came over to pat her shoulder reassuringly. "Ah, stop it, Bel. Can't ye see she's shy about it. Ye got 'er lookin' redder than a ripe tomata."

"A few good tumbles with Connor MacManus should've taken the shy out a 'er by now," Bel winked playfully. "Maybe after the weddin' night."

"Oh dear Lord," Julie mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

Kit hugged her because she was closest, Jayne having moved in to see the design. She looked it over and smile. "This would look beautiful on Julie."

"Aye," Bel nodded again. "Even made it so that she could wear that necklace a hers with the cross. Figured Connor gave it ta her and she'd want ta wear it on 'er big day. The question still stands though. Do ye want the boys in suits or kilts?"

"I thought kilts were Scottish," Jayne asked.

"Fer the most part," Bel informed. "But some Irish families have tartans, too. The MacManus' happen ta be one a them. Now if ye decide ta do kilts, I can alter the dress so's ta give ye a train that matches. And the bridesmaid dress could be a matching blue with a sash or wrap with the tartan design."

Bel pulled out a sketch for a bridesmaid dress, which was simple looking and long cut. "I already have the material for which ever ye decide."

"I love this bridesmaid dress," Jayne said, looking it over. "I'd get married in a dress like this."

"Ye mean ye don't want the white flowy gown," Kit asked, somewhat disappointed.

Jayne shook her head. "No way. I mean, it's beautiful and all, but I prefer things to be much more simple. I don't need a big wedding, just someone to declare that we're married and the kiss at the end."

"Have you told Murphy this," Julie smiled.

"I may have mentioned it," Jayne replied innocently.

Julie laughed, hugging Jayne around the shoulders. "What do you think about the kilt-thing, Jayne? You know Murphy will have to wear one, too."

"He does have the legs for it," Jayne replied, closing her eyes and pretending to swoon.

Julie nodded. "Connor, too."

"And Liam."

They all turned to Kit, who had clamped a hand over her mouth and was blushing badly. She removed her hand after a second to say "I mean, if ye were ta have 'im in yer weddin'."

"And how do you know what his legs look like," Jayne asked, smiling.

"Well," Kit shrugged as she looked at the floor. "I was at Jolene's place ta bring 'er the purse she'd left at the Anvil. I accidentally caught Liam gettin' out a the shower."

"Kit," Julie exclaimed in surprise. "Was it really an accident?"

"May God strike me dead," Kit assured. "But I'll admit that I do think about it from time to time."

Jayne scrunched her face up, shaking her head. "He's too skinny."

"Not where it counts," Kit replied, and the others were shocked at her smug expression.

All the girls had a good laugh over it. Bel eventually stood with her measuring tape.

"Now, stand up, Julie, and don't slouch," she instructed. "Arms up."

Julie did as she was told, watching as Bel wrapped the tape around her at varying places and jotted down the measurements. She moved on to measure Jayne, and Julie went to sit next to Kit on the bench. Julie watched as Kit gazed out the window, seeming lost in her own thoughts.

"Bel," Julie asked. "Do you already have Kit's measurements?"

Kit looked over at her confused as Bel laughed. "Aye, I do."

"Will you make her a dress then," Julie smiled. "I want her in the wedding."

She locked eyes with Jayne, who added with a smirk "And make up an extra kilt for Liam."

**A/N (again): Looks like Jayne made up everyone's mind! ;)**


	9. Clouds Rolling In

"How the fuck did they get cocaine," Murphy exclaimed as he and Connor worked on the cathedral's wooden benches in the churchyard.

Connor shook his head. "Wouldn't fuckin' tell me. I took what they had and ran them off. I could tell by the looks of a few of them that they weren't goin' ta stop on my account."

"Fuck," Murphy mumbled, sanding the bench a little harder. "An' I thought we'd have a little peace while we were here. An' why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Maybe that's why," Connor answered. "Maybe they wanted us ta have peace while we were home."

"There's never peace with the two a ye here," Father O'Shaunessy said as he carried two glasses of lemonade over to the boys. "Would've brought ye beer, but these are church grounds, ye know."

They both nodded appreciatively as they drank. Connor finished first, setting his glass down on the cobblestone walk. "Did ye know about the drugs, Father?"

"Not until after yer Ma and Da left," he answered. "I would've told ye boys, but ye seemed so happy with yer lasses. I just didn't want ye to be caught up in the mess during this happy time."

"Evil never sleeps, Father," Murphy replied. "An' neither does God."

"Aye," O'Shaunessy nodded, looking rueful. "Think He'll fergive an old man fer tryin'?"

"If He'll fergive anyone fer somethin' like this," Connor said, clapping his hand on the older man's shoulder. "It'll be you, Father."

Father O'Shaunessy smiled. "What will ye boys do, now that ye know about it?"

"Watch and wait," Connor answered, picking up his sandpaper again.

"Aye," Murphy nodded, finishing off his drink and wiping his mouth with the back of her hand. "Where the drugs start, more evil's sure ta follow."

Connor glanced up to the priest. "An' ye just pray that we draw it out before it starts ta corrupt the rest a yer flock."

O'Shaunessy looked back and forth between the two brothers, picking up the empty glasses. "Ye MacManus've always been good Shepherds."

He turned then and left them to their work. They went on quietly, no further discussion needed, an understood plan between them. The pews were nearly complete when Liam came walking up to the churchyard, carrying a familiar looking basket.

"Yer lasses sent me with lunch," Liam grinned, setting the basket on the grass.

"An' why didn't they bring it themselves," Murphy asked, rummaging for a sandwich.

Liam shrugged. "Said they had somethin' ta take care a. Also told me ta tell ye not ta worry, they'd be home in time fer supper."

Connor tried to hide his smile, but he could hide nothing from his twin. Murphy was tempted to ask what it was all about when Connor decided to change the subject.

"Liam, I got ta ask ye somethin'," he said, throwing his arm around his cousin. "I seen ye dancin' with Kit the other night, an' ye were walkin' inta the pub earlier with wildflowers that looked suspiciously like the same color a her eyes. D'ye like the girl, Liam? Or are ye just flirtin'?"

Liam's usually cheerful face sobered as he looked at his feet. "I've liked 'er since we were kids. When all ye older kids were runnin' 'round holdin' hands and knockin' yer knees together in church, she would bring me cookies that she'd made 'erself. She was the first girl that ever held me hand and the good Lord knows she was the first girl I ever dreamed about."

"Then why the fuck're ye with that pissy bitch," Murphy scolded, gaining a glance from Connor that was half warning, half amusement.

Their cousin shrugged half-heartedly. "One day, Jolene wanted me and that was it. Maybe Kit did like me, but she was too shy ta say anythin'. Truth be known, so was I. It was easier ta be taken up by a girl like Jolene than ta tell the girl I really love how I feel."

"Well ye know now she likes ye," Connor replied. "Why don't ye break it off with Jolene now?"

"Because Jolene doesn't give things up that easily," Liam answered, shaking his head sorrowfully. "An' I don't want Kit ta be hurt because of it."

Murphy nodded as Connor patted Liam's shoulder. As if she had heard her name being said, Jolene came walking up the street toward the churchyard. She gave everything else a critical look before turning a smile on Connor. "Well, aren't ye boys doin' a fine job on these old benches. Been in disrepair fer years now. No tellin' how many splinters I've pulled out me arse over these things."

"Probably wasn't the only things ye've pulled out yer arse," Murphy mumbled under his breath as he bit into his sandwich.

Jolene shot him a look so full of venom, he might have choked on his food had he rightly cared. But he just smiled innocently and chewed. She turned her focus back to Connor, who was trying not to laugh.

"Well," she began. "When ye've done 'ere, ye can come over ta me house an' I'll have somethin' fer ye ta drink."

"The Father's already given us lemonade, Jolene," Connor retorted, pulling his own sandwich out of the basket. He found his name written on it in Julie's neat hand-writing. Unfolding the wax-paper, he was met with a mischievous surprise. Peanut butter.

The smell alone made him smile broadly, and he knew it would for some time to come, bringing back the memory of those hot kisses from days before. Jolene noticed his expression and gave him a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," he shook his head. "Just thinkin' about Julie."

"Ah, Julie," her face soured a bit. "Thinkin' about 'er makes me laugh, too."

The angry look Connor gave her was enough to make her recoil a bit. He glanced at his brother, who nodded slightly, then up at Liam. "Come on, Liam. I'd like yer help lookin' fer the wood stain in the cathedral's closet."

Liam nodded and followed Connor inside, leaving Murphy and Jolene glaring at each other in the yard.

"The fuck are ye doin'," he asked hotly. "Are ye too fuckin' blind ta see he's in love with Julie? He's marryin' 'er not too long from now."

Jolene shook her head in disgust with a cruel smirk. "What does that American bitch got that I've not?"

"A heart," Murphy replied. "An' Connor's love."

"I'm a hell of a lot prettier than she is," Jolene retorted. "An' I can tell he's still attracted ta me."

"How could he be attracted ta any part of ye," he shook his head. "Especially when half the men in town've seen those parts a ye, too."

The hard slap she gave him across the cheek wasn't entirely unexpected. He even laughed at it a little as he looked down at her. "He doesn't want ye, Jolene. Maybe when he was fifteen an' still thought ye were a nice girl, he thought about ye, but not now."

"If tha's true," she glared up at him. "Then why isn't he the one out 'ere tellin' me?"

Murphy smirked at her. "'Cause ye're not worth 'is time."

Jolene growled, her face turning beet red as she balled her hands into fists. "I want Connor, and ye can't stop me from havin' him."

"Ye can't always get what ye want, Jolene," he replied.

"I can," she snarled, then went tearing out of the churchyard back toward her house.

---

Julie sat in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine. She wasn't really reading it, just as she was sure no one else ever had or ever would as it sat on the table. No one ever really cared about the magazines in a doctor's waiting room. Their heads were too full of what was going on behind the closed door to worry how to make the perfect holiday gift-bow or which Hollywood star was sleeping with who. Julie couldn't stand having the thing in her hand any more, so she threw it on the table with the others and tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair. She was certain now she knew how Murphy would feel if he had to wait for news like this.

The door opened finally, and Jayne came out, pulling her jacket back on. Julie stood and gave her and expectant look. "Well?"

"Doctor said he won't have the official test results back until tomorrow," she said before a broad smile filled her face. "But in his expert medical opinion, he thinks I'm pregnant."

Julie squealed happily as she grabbed Jayne in a hug. "Oh, that's wonderful news, Jayne. Simply wonderful! I'll have a little niece or nephew to run around after! But we'll have to watch them around the dogs because they've gotten so big. Oh, I hope the neighbor Mrs. Finch has been okay with them. When are you going to tell Murphy?"

"Slow down, Julie," Jayne laughed, patting her shoulders. "I'm going to wait to tell Murphy until tomorrow when the official results are in. That way there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Julie looked up at her, face all lit up and tears of happiness starting to stream down her cheeks. "Jayne, you're going to have a baby!"

The joy was too infectious for Jayne to stand, and she hugged Julie tightly as both started to laugh and tear up at the same time.

**A/N: Reviews are love :) Please show the Sithy some love... please?**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

When Julie walked through the door, the first person she saw was Murphy. She grabbed him up in a huge hug and kissed his lips with an exagerrated smacking sound. He looked confused but still managed to chuckle, never one to turn down such affection from his friend and soon to be sister-in-law. Jayne came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder so that she turned around.

"Julie, dear," Jayne smiled. "I do believe you have the wrong twin."

Julie just giggled and rushed off into the other room to find Connor. Murphy wrapped his arms around Jayne. "What was that all about?"

"Wedding excitement, I guess," she shrugged, leaning up to kiss him.

"I missed ye today," he said softly to her, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "'Specially at lunch. Thought ye'd enjoy eatin' in the churchyard with me."

"We were at Bel's shop most of the afternoon," she partially lied. "She making the prettiest wedding dress for Julie. She's going to be a beautiful blushing bride."

"That she is," Murphy smiled. "An' so will ye when we're married."

He leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying the famliar, lovely taste of her lips and skin. Then, he looked down into her eyes. "Are ye ready yet, Jayne?"

"Almost," she answered breathlessly.

"Almost," he repeated, a slight laugh in his voice.

"We'll see after tomorrow," Jayne replied. "I may have a surprise for you then."

"A surprise," he asked. "What is it?"

Jayne laughed a little. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, silly."

Murphy smirked at her, pulling her hips close to his. "I have ways of makin' ye talk."

"Yes you do, but they won't work tonight," she smiled. "Of course, that doesn't mean you can't try."

"Fair 'nough," Murphy smiled, kissing her forehead.

She tugged on his shirt a little, drawing his attention back down to her face. "I think I'll make dinner this evening. I feel very… domestic."

---

Later that evening when everyone had finished eating, Connor and Murphy did the dishes while the girls put up leftovers. Hands still dripping wet, Connor grabbed Julie's waist and practically dragged her to their room. He had commented about the effects peanut butter had been having on him lately which made Julie giggle as she shut the door behind them.

Murphy took the time to dry his hands before coming up behind Jayne at the counter. He gathered her hair and moved it over one of her shoulders, pressing his lips to the back of her neck to whisper "Mon bel ange."

She shivered, and it urged him forward, closing the distance between them even more as he palmed her hips. "Je vous veux. J'ai besoin de vous…"

"Et je, vous, mon beau diable," Jayne sighed.

He gripped the hem of her shirt gently, and she raised her arms so he could lift it off her. His lips trailed along her bare shoulders as he unclasped her bra and let it join the discarded shirt on the floor. She moaned gently as his fingers brushed down her sides before reaching around to undo her jeans. Then he slid them and her panties down her hips. When she had untangled herself from them, she turned and kissed him hard, tugging at his shirt until he pulled it off.

Jayne ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. Reaching down, Murphy lifted her off her feet so that she could wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her over to their mattress. He knelt down, laying her back gently on the sheets, lips and fingers skimming bare skin and making her back arch. Her fingers trailed down his chest while he leaned over her, unbuckling his belt and working his jeans down his legs.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, sliding inside her.

The satisfied moan that left her spurred him on, not caring that they were basically on the floor in the middle of the living room. The window curtains weren't even completely drawn, anyone could walk up and catch them in their shameless tumbling. But with Jayne wrapped around him, her arms and legs clutching at him for love and pleasure that he was more than happy to give, Murphy wouldn't have cared. Because when she cried out his name in certain ecstasy, he was sure he knew Heaven.

---

The next morning, Jayne woke up early. Her stomach felt queazy, but her legs were too weak to stand up. She laid there, feeling Murphy's head against her chest as he slept, snoring gently. Her fingers ran through his hair lovingly as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She smiled at that and tried to drift back to sleep.

She was almost there when the phone rang. It didn't seem to bother Murphy at all. No sound came from Julie and Connor's room, so Jayne decided she should answer it. Sliding out from under Murphy carefully, she got up, slipping her shirt and undwear back on before picking up the receiver.

"Hello," she asked quietly.

"Hi, Jayne," Bel's voice came on the other line. "I'm sorry, did I wake ye?"

"No," she shook her head even though she couldn't be seen. "I was just laying in bed with Murphy."

Bel laughed gently. "Then I am sorry I bothered ye. But I had a request of ye."

"Yeah," Jayne asked.

"Would ye mind bringin' the boys 'round fer their kilt fittin's this morning. Then I'd like ye and Julie ta stay fer lunch," Bel asked. "Kit an' I thought we'd throw our own little celebration for Julie's gettin' married."

"Oh, like a bachelorette party," Jayne laughed.

"Aye," Bel replied. "Except with so few a us, it won't be as raunch as ye Americans are used ta."

"Well, I'll get them over," Jayne assured. "But we can't stay very long because we're doing something this afternoon."

"No problem," Bel answered. "Just a few presents we bought and some lunch. See ye then."

"See ya," Jayne said before hanging up the phone.

She walked over to the bedroom door and pressed her ear to the door. There weren't any tell-tale sounds of fooling around going on inside, so she felt it was safe enough to crack the door open. Peaking in, she could see Julie and Connor sleeping on the small bed, Connor nuzzling at the back of her neck as he slept. Creeping over, Jayne smiled down on them, hating to wake either up. But she reached down and nudged Julie a little.

"Hey," she whispered loudly. "Julie. Get up."

Julie's eyes fluttered open and turned up to her. "Hmmm… Jayne?"

"Who else," she smiled. "Come on, up for breakfast. We've got things to do today."

Julie nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. " 'Kay."

She started to get up, but Connor's grip tightened as he grumbled in protest. Julie smiled, rubbing her hand over his. He let her go, rolling over onto his stomach and gathering her pillow beneath his nose with a contented smile once she had left the bed.

---

_Translation_

_Je vous veux. J'ai besoin de vous - I want you. I need you..._

_Et je, vous - And I , you_

_Je vous aime, - I love you_

**A/N: Mmmm... the Twins in kilts and a bachelorette party! Hope the next chap doesn't disappoint too much... Love, Sithy**


	11. Fitting

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! Sithy feels loved :) Parts of this chapter are taken from a suggestion in one of the reviews I got ;) Oh, and I quit with the whole French and German thing now I think. Too many people telling me I've done it wrong and I don't want them to get distracted from the story.**

**Sithy**

**P.S. - Sorry, only one chapter tonight. Sithy tireded from workin'. Love yas! _hugs everyone_**

"Hold still, Murphy MacManus," Bel shouted, swatting him across the back of the head. "Ye're worse than a fuckin' child. Connor wasn't this difficult."

Murphy glared at her. "Well, can ye blame me? The two women I thought loved me, plannin' on humiliatin' me in front a the whole damned town."

Bel rolled her eyes as Jayne laughed. "Aw, come on, Murphy. You're going to be adorable."

"Fuckin' adorable, she says," Murphy grumbled.

Connor came over and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders as Bel took the measurement from his hip to his knee. "Aye, Murph. It looks good on ye."

"Fuck ye," Murphy spat, glancing at him. "Ye'll be wearin' one, too, ye fuckwit."

"I'm not worried 'bout it," Connor shook his head. "Nobody'll be noticin' us. They'll all be lookin' at Julie and Jayne."

"And Kit," Julie added, ruffling through the different style fabrics that Bel had.

Connor looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Kit?'

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "I thought she should be a part of it. Liam, too."

"Well, the party just keeps gettin' bigger an' bigger," Connor chuckled, walking back over to her, kissing her temple. "Ah, the more the merrier."

"Aye, well," Murphy snorted, starting to fidget again as Bel wrapped the kilt fabric around him. "Doesn't change the fact that these kilts're fuckin' ridiculous."

He let out a yelp of pain when Bel stuck a pin in his leg. "Christ woman! Are ye tryin' ta torture me?"

"Hold still and there wouldn't be a problem," Bel grumbled.

Jayne came over to Murphy, taking his sour-looking face between her hands and smiling at him. "Julie left the kilt decision up to me. Not only are they traditional and stylish, but practical, too."

When he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Think about it… Me in a skirt, you in a kilt. Easy access after the ceremony."

He gave an approving grin, especially when she giggled gently and started nibbling on his ear. His eyes closed and he began reaching for her hips when Bel cleared her throat from the floor.

"That'll be enough a that, Jayne," she winked. "Somethin' might pop up and throw off me measurements."

"I don't think you'll have any more trouble out of him," Jayne smirked.

And she was right. Murphy didn't fidget or complain any more about the kilt, and Bel was not surprised at all. She finished quickly and ordered his pants back on. He started to make a catty remark, but Jayne gave him a look that caused his mouth to snap shut. Julie knew in that very instant that Jayne would make an excellent mother. Kit came bounding in, all smiles.

"Hey everyone," she beamed, walking over to Julie. "Did ye pick a fabric yet, Bel?"

"Was thinkin' a silk fer yer an' Jayne's dresses," Bel answered, spreading out the tartan fabric across her table. "An' ivory satin fer Julie's."

"Ivory," Julie giggled, looking over at Connor. She almost thought he was blushing despite his grin. "Sure that's in keeping with tradition."

"Well, ye won't be in the cathedral," Bel shrugged. "Besides, no one's got the right ta judge ye fer it."

Kit nodded. "Though, Jolene plans on wearin' white."

"Now that's just blasphemous," Murphy shook his head, kissing Jayne's cheek when she laughed.

Julie glanced up at Kit. "So she still plans on marrying him?"

"Far as know," Kit answered, shrugging.

"That's terrible," Julie sighed angrily, hands balling into fists. "She took Liam from you, and now she wants Connor and isn't even willing to give Liam up."

"It's partially his fault too," Kit countered. "He could leave 'er if he really wanted ta."

"An' who always feels the brunt a it when Jolene can't have what she wants," Connor said to Kit. "He knows if he dumps her, ye'll be the one ta really pay fer it. He'd rather be miserable than see ye hurt."

"I'm miserable without 'im," Kit replied softly, looking at the ground.

Seeing the look on Kit's face nearly made Julie cry. She wrapped an arm around her, feeling Connor lace his fingers with hers.

"This is shite," Murphy mumbled to Jayne. "If I weren't a good man, I'd slap Jolene 'round meself."

"But you are a good man, Murphy," Jayne replied, patting his chest lovingly. "And it really is Kit and Julie's fight. They have to deal with it."

"Ye always know how ta handle things," he smiled at her. "Ye'll make a great mother one day."

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him. "I hope so."

"No doubt a it," he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Alright," Bel said from her table, where she had been working hard at marking the fabric right where she would need to cut. "I'm done with ye boys. Off with ye."

"In a bit o' a hurry ta see us gone, are ye," Murphy asked, scowling a little. "Plan on makin' the kilts even girlier after we've left?"

Bel rolled her eyes. "That's right, Murph. Me sole plan in life is ta make the two a ye look like girls."

"That's what I thought," Murphy raised his chin, pulling Jayne off to one side.

Bel threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. Jayne was about to scold Murphy for being so mean, but he was grinning at her.

"Don' worry, Jayne," he assured. "She's been at this since we were kids. Always tryin' ta make me and Conn look like fine upstandin' gentlemen. It's fun as fuck ta torture 'er."

"You're terrible, Murphy," she smiled.

"Ye love it," he countered, kissing her softly.

"C'mon, Murph," Connor called, after giving Julie a kiss good-bye. "Father O'Shaunessy's expectin' us at the church ta help clean the stained glass."

"Why has he been having you do all this work," Jayne asked as the men headed for the door.

They shared an amused look before Connor answered. "Penance fer marryin' Protestants."

Both men chuckled to themselves as they left the shop, heading down the street for the Cathedral. As they went along, Murphy wondered what surprise Jayne had in store for him that afternoon. He was about to ask Connor if he had any idea when Peter came out from between two shops onto the sidewalk. Both men stopped as Peter practically stumbled in their direction.

"Ah, Murph," Peter slurred slightly. "Where's that pretty lass a yers? Finally realize she'd 'ave a better time with me?"

"Fuck ye, Peter," Murphy grumbled, trying to walk past him.

Peter grabbed his shirt, forcing him to stop. Murphy glared up at Peter as Connor watched intently, prepared to come to his brother's aid if need-be. "Ye always did get prettier women than me, Murphy MacManus. Why is that?"

"Maybe 'cause I'm not always walkin' 'round in a drunken stupor," Murphy retorted. "Only on special occasions."

"One day I'll have a pretty girl," Peter laughed darkly. "One day, I may have yer pretty girl."

"Ye touch 'er and ye'll be dead," Murphy replied.

"We'll see, MacManus," Peter nodded, letting him go. "We'll see."

He staggered off then, back between the two shops. Murphy had an urge to go back to Bel's, but Connor's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She should be alright," Connor said in a guarded voice. "She's with the girls. Even Peter couldn't handle all four a them."

Murphy nodded, relenting, walking with his brother down the street again. But the feeling in his gut kept making him glance back every so often.


	12. We All Fall Down

**A/N: Congratulations to Lavendar26! She just found out she's going to have another little one! And please, don't slap me readers! (Spellcheck's down, so sorry for any errors)**

"Alright," Bel smiled, folding the tartan fabric and putting it under the table. "Now that the boys've gone, we'll have ourselves a bit of a party."

Julie looked puzzled as Kit headed for the back room and Jayne helped Bel clear off the table. "What's going on?"

"Bel and Kit wanted to give you a little party," Jayne laughed.

"Ye both've tamed the MacManus boys as much as they could be," Bel replied. "This is really fer the both a ye, since Lord knows when Jayne an' Murph'll finally get married."

Julie laughed, just as Kit was bringing out a tray filled with pastries. She sat them on the table for everyone to look at. Julie's eyes widened. "Kit, these look wonderful."

"Got 'em from yer recipe book," Kit informed, smiling at her. "Hope they live up ta yers."

"Mine aren't all that great," Julie shrugged, taking a bite out of a mini chocolate torte. "Mmm, and this is delicious."

Jayne picked one up and started eating it with such ardour the other girls started to laugh. "What? I'm pregnant, it's allowed."

Kit and Bel's eyes widened, but it was Bel who spoke first. "Ye're pregnant? Really pregnant, not like with Jolene, who I know faked it just ta keep Liam?"

"Went to the doctor's yesterday," Jayne explained. "Said we wouldn't have the official results over there until about now, but he said that he was pretty sure."

"The doc knew right off that Jolene wasn't pregnant," Kit replied, looking a little upset. "But she refused ta believe it until she had 'er period three days later. Me sister is overly dramamtic."

"I've noticed," Jayne rolled her eyes. "But yeah, doc said I was preggers. And now, I can eat all of Julie's cooking without feeling guilty."

"Yeah," Julie said, pointing a warning finger at her. "But I won't let you drink or smoke any more."

"Alright, mom," Jayne rolled her eyes.

Julie huffed a little. "I mean it."

Jayne raised her hands in surrender before taking another pastry. "These are great, Kit. Give Liam a few of these, and he'll be putty in your hands."

Kit's face brightened, and she grabbed up the tray. "Well, then I best be gettin' off ta 'im then."

Bel laughed and grabbed the tray back, winking at her. "Thought ye already did."

Kit's cheeks turned the brightest shade of red Julie had ever seen on a human being and she nearly choked from laughing so hard. "Geez, Jayne. Look how bad she's blushing."

"You got the same way until you finally slept with Connor," she informed, finishing her second pastry. "And even now, you still blush when you get to thinking about him."

Julie tasted peanut butter in the pastry she had just taken a bite of and it sent a pleasant jolt through her. She finished it off and licked her fingers clean as Kit pulled a bag out from under the sewing machine table. "Here ye go, Julie. Bel an' I got ye this."

"Guys, you shouldn't have," Julie exclaimed peaking into the bag.

Jayne leaned over because she had no idea what was inside. The sight she got made her laugh. "Perfect wedding gift."

Julie reached in and pulled out a mass of lacy, meshy lingerie. There were garters and straps and fabric that looked like it would barely cover her, though she supposed that was the point. Just the sight of it had her blushing as she set it back in without a full inspection.

Kit and Bel both looked like would fall over because they were laughing so hard. Bel wiped tears of laughter from her face as she said "Thought ye could use 'em on yer weddin' night."

"I wouldn't even know how to put it on," Julie shook her head with a smile.

"Easy ta answer that problem," Kit giggled. "Just say fuck it, and wear nothin' at all."

"I'm sure Connor would appreciate that," Jayne laughed, nudging Julie's shoulder.

Julie started to laugh as well. The girls carried on for a while, Bel and Jayne giving both Julie and Kit tips on handling men. Several times, Julie would lean over to Kit and whisper "Just smile and nod and know that you'll get around to it on your own terms."

Kit smiled sweetly with her big blue eye bright with laughter. Soon, the girls had polished off all the pastries, short of licking the plate clean, and Julie had managed to figure out some of the garters for her wedding night outfit. Kit took the plate into the back room for washing as Bel started gathering up the used napkins and fabric scraps from the floor. She was about to walk them out to the trash between her shop and the next when Jayne stopped her.

"I'll take it out," she told Bel, taking the trash bag from her. "I'd like some fresh Irish air."

Julie gave her a stern look. "No smoking, Jayne."

"Julie," Jayne rolled her eyes.

"Jayne," she retorted, pointing a warning finger at her.

Jayne sighed her surrender, hearing Bel laugh as she stepped onto the sidewalk. She walked between the two buildings toward the garbage cans in the middle. After depositing the trash, Jayne leaned back against the cool stone wall. There was a nice breeze through the small alley, and she enjoyed it, pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She took one of the cigarettes out and put it between her lips.

Reaching for her lighter, she had a sudden twinge of guilt. Jayne pulled the cigarette away from her lips to stare at it hard for a moment. She shouldn't smoke if because she was pregnant, it wasn't good for the fetus. All the nicotine, tar, and other toxins weren't good for her, but they were worse for the baby; for her baby, Murphy's baby.

In that very second, she realized she hadn't known how much she had wanted to have Murphy's baby. She wanted to feel the baby moving around inside her; see Murphy's face light up at the first kick, have him rub her stomach lovingly and tell her she was glowing. Just the thought of it made her smile.

Jayne put the cigarette back in the pack and tossed the whole thing in the garbage. With a self-satisfied nod, she turned to head back into the shop. But at the end of the alley, she saw Peter standing there staring at her with a dark smile on his face. He moved toward her, unsteady on his feet as she took a step back.

"Jayne," he slurred slightly, and she knew the tone. She had heard it in her ex, Tony's voice whenever he was trying to sugar-coat his violence. "Fancy seein' ye down here."

"Hello Peter," she replied flatly, trying to move around him,

He stuck his arm out to block her. "Where're ye off ta? Murph's up at the cathedral with Conn. Just me and ye. No one'll have ta know."

"Let go of me," she hissed, sruggling against his arms.

"Fiesty," he snickered. "Lord, I love a fiesty woman."

"Fiesty, huh," she growled and elbowed him in the face.

Grunting, Peter staggered back a step or two. Jayne was around him and almost out of reach, but he recovered quickly, grabbing ahold of her hair. She let out a yelp of pain as he threw her backwards into the wall. He was glaring at her, nose bleeding into his lips. Touching the rivulets gently, he sneered at her. "Ye'll pay fer that, ye bitch."

Jayne was about to scream when his hand went to her throat, stopping her air as he slapped her hard across the face.

---

Julie sighed heavily as she stood up. "I'm going to see what Jayne's doing."

"It's only been a few minutes," Kit said softly as she picked through Julie's wedding gift.

"Aye," Bel replied. "But Julie's worried she might be smokin' out there. Go on, Julie. An' if ye catch 'er puffin' a cancer stick, give 'er hell."

Julie smiled and headed for the door. She had the door half way open when she heard Bel say "Prop the door open, please Julie. Let some fresh air in this stuffy ole place."

Julie took a second to do that before stepping onto the sidewalk. She rounded the corner, expecting to find Jayne leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her lips. But what she saw nearly stopped her heart. Peter had Jayne pinned to the wall by her neck with one hand as the other hand slapped her visciously.

"Jayne," she shouted, screamed, running forward without thinking to help her friend.

Peter looked up, letting Jayne go to slump unconscious to the ground. He backed away quickly, smirking at Julie as she came closer. Then he ran off around the back of the building. She was tempted to chase after him, but the sight of Jayne half-crumpled on the ground held her immediate attention. Julie knelt beside her, realizing she was crying as she pulled Jayne into her arm. She was breathing, but it was ragged, and one of her cheeks had already started to puff up from bruising.

Julie was too distraught to think clearly as she rocked Jayne in her arms a bit, except that she could hear Bel and Kit's voices. And that she was grateful they had heard her screaming through the open door.


	13. Results

Murphy was pacing the floor in the waiting room as Connor and Julie sat quietly in the chairs. Bel had called an ambulance and Kit had raced to the church to get Connor and Murphy after Julie had found Jayne in the alley. The boys arrived much sooner than the medics, Murphy taking Jayne away from Julie, cradling her against his chest and sniffling to keep from crying. Julie pressed her face into Connor's shirt as her whole body shook with sobbing, his arms wrapping around her for comfort.

The ambulance eventually showed up. The medics checked Jayne over quickly before strapping her in. They tried to keep Julie and Connor from riding along with Murphy, but one look from her had the medic relenting and letting them in. Murphy held Jayne's hand in his during the whole ride, jaw set hard.

"It was Peter, wasn't it," he asked before turning his fierce eyes to Julie.

When she nodded slowly, Julie could see the hatred growing on his face. She didn't like it, having seen it too many times on his face, on Connor's. It scared her, because every time she saw it, she wasn't sure they could ever come back from it. To her, it was the fear that one day they'd have that hate filling them so much so that everything else of them would be lost forever. In Murphy's eyes, she saw the storm and prayed it wouldn't be the end of him.

They were herded toward the waiting room once they reached the hospital. Murphy had made a foolish attempt to stay with Jayne, one that nearly had him knocking a male orderly on his ass. But Connor was able to subdue his brother long enough that the doctors could cart Jayne away for medical treatment. Murphy tried breaking free of his brother's grasp to follow, but both Connor and Julie held him tighter.

"Ye've got ta let them help her," Connor urged. "They can't if ye're in the way."

Murphy calmed down then, nodding solemnly as he blinked at both of them. All three had moved into the short corridor outside Jayne's hospital room, where they were waiting for what the doctor had to say. The older gentleman in his white lab coat came out of the room after what seemed like an eternity. Murphy stopped his pacing to stare at the man expectantly. Connor and Julie looked up from their seats as well.

"Jayne's goin' ta be alright," the doctor informed, and everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. "She's got a concussion an' some bruisin', but it's nothing she won't heal from. I'd like ta keep her here for the night ta let her rest."

Murphy nodded, but the doctor gave him a concerned look. "There's one other thing, though. The beatin' was just too much for her body ta take. She lost the baby."

All the air left Julie's lungs, like she had been punched in the chest. She could feel Connor clutching her shoulders even as she tried to reach out for Murphy.

"Lost the baby," Murphy asked, sounding angry and confused as he shook his head. "The fuck're ye talkin' about? What ba-…"

Julie could see it dawning on him then as he went perfectly still, staring at the doctor who had started walking away. She and Connor both knew that it was going to come bursting out of him, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Murphy," she said gently, sniffling back her tears as she touched his back. "Murphy?"

And it snapped. With an enraged growl, he grabbed the closest chair and hit the wall with it. It was wooden, and several pieces came flying off as he kept beating it against the wall over and over again until there were only the two pieces in his hand. They let him do it, knowing there was no way to stop him. It wasn't until he fell to his knees in anguished sobs that both went over to him, both kneeling on the floor to either side of him.

Julie wrapped her arms around him as he started to cry, Connor brushing his fingers gently down the back of his brother's hair. He wept hard into Julie's shoulder, clutching her tightly as she cried too, cradling his head against her.

"I'm goin' ta kill the mother fucker," he sobbed harshly. "A baby. That was her surprise. Oh God, a baby…"

"Shhh," Julie tried to soothe him in her quavering voice. "Shhh, Murphy, love, shhh. There'll be more chances for more babies."

"But," he began hotly, shaking his head.

"I know," she nodded gently.

"We all wanted 'er ta have that baby, Murph," Connor said sadly. "Fer three days, that's all I thought about. Ye bein' a da and me bein' an uncle."

"Ye knew," Murphy replied in a whisper. "Ye both knew. Why didn't she tell me?"

"We weren't completely sure," Julie answered. "She wanted to wait until there was no doubt before telling you. She didn't want to get your hopes up."

"So I find out like this," he said, voice becoming angry. "I find out I would've been a father after the chance's been taken away."

"Murph, we were doin' what Jayne wanted," Connor informed gently. "It was her news ta give ye, not ours."

"I want ta see 'er," he remarked, leaving Julie kneeling on the ground. "I have ta see 'er."

Connor grabbed Murphy's arm before he got too far. "Fer God's sake, Murphy, don't go in there angry."

"I'm not angry with ye or her," he said feebly, starting to shake his head. "God, not her."

He twisted his arm out of Connor's grasp and went into the room. Jayne was laying in the hospital bed with all the normal apparatuses hanging out of her. She was asleep, looking troubled with her brows furrowed. Murphy stood over her, running a hand over her forehead gently. His other hand grasped hers as he looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered a bit before opening.

"Hey," he said gently, giving her a sad smile. "Doc says ye're goin' ta be okay."

She looked like she might cry. "The baby?"

The breath caught in Murphy's throat, rage wanting to boil up in him again. But he swallowed it down to say calmly. "Miscarried. Didn't make it."

The keening sobs that started to wrack Jayne's body were enough to make Murphy start to tear up again himself. He leaned down and wrapped her in a gentle hug, letting her cry against him.  
"The bastard killed our baby, Jayne," he said when she had calmed a bit. "He's going to die fer it."

Jayne pulled back to look him in the face, cheeks wet and face swollen from her injuries and crying. She nodded solemnly, cold determination in her eyes.

"I love ye, Jayne," he said gently, kissing her lips. "Nothin' could ever change that. We'll have our babies in due time."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Once she could bare to let him go, she laid back in the bed. He pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed with her hand wrapped in his.

---

Later that evening, Julie woke up in the chair beside Connor. They had refused to leave the waiting room despite the nurses' complaints. Connor had fallen asleep sitting up with his head against the wall, an arm draped over her shoulders since she had used his lap for a pillow. Gently moving his arm to the side, she sat up and looked around. It had gotten dark outside, the moonlight shining through the window close by. She stood and went over to Jayne's door. Murphy had fallen asleep with his head on the bed beside Jayne, her hand curled through his hair.

Julie wanted to walk around, be outside in the fresh air. Turning back to Connor, she was grateful he had brought his pea-coat with him. She slipped it on before heading out the exit.


	14. Separate

The night air was cooler than Julie had expected. She walked down the street clutching the pea coat closer to her. It smelled like Connor, which would normally have excited her beyond measure. Now, it was comforting, feeling the warm wool beneath her nose that had the scent of cigarettes and alcohol and sex and… peanut butter. Of course, he had been eating peanut butter; she had made him slightly addicted to it.

It made her smile a little, and she realized it had felt like ages since she had last smiled. True, it was just that morning that she had been in the shop with the girls, having a bit of a party, not really a care in the world. But what happened to Jayne felt like it had flipped her world upside down. It was like a lifetime of bad memories had happened in one afternoon. She had seen Jayne hurt before, but never this badly, never caught the person in the act of doing it. And it had cost Jayne her baby; but it hadn't been just her baby either. The baby was Murphy's and Connor's and Julie's, because they were all too closely knit for it to be any other way.

Even the smell of Connor couldn't keep Julie from starting to cry again. Tragic couldn't cover what had happened, devastation was closer. She wondered if any of them could ever be happy again, if this would be the one thing that would cause them all to breakdown. Murphy and Jayne could become like the walking dead, feeling nothing but hurt and anger, and she and Connor could never be happy seeing them so miserable. She wanted to fall to her knees on the sidewalk and let out all the pain that was building up in her chest.

Then, Julie saw him. Peter was standing on the street corner in the moonlight, surrounded by a small group of young men. The sadness left her suddenly and was replaced with sheer anger, enough to warm her skin as she ducked into a nearby alley. Watching from the shadows, she could see him sipping on a bottle of beer, talking with the young men. One produced a small stack of money, holding it out for Peter. He smirked and took the cash, putting it in his pocket before knocking on the door behind him. Another man stuck his head out, looking around before handing Peter a clear plastic bag filled with a white substance.

Peter nodded his appreciation and handed the bag over to the group of boys. The other man closed his door. One of the young men opened the bag and stuck his finger in, bringing it up to his nose and snorted it up. Julie watched the boy shiver a little before smiling. After a few more moments, the young men started to disperse, leaving Peter alone on the street. Julie pressed herself further into the shadows as Peter started moving in her direction. He didn't seem any different than when she had seen him hours before. There was no trace of shame for what he had done to Jayne, no haggard look from contemplating his sins. It seemed like it was just another day of drinking and selling drugs to him. The blood in Julie's veins started to boil.

He turned down the alley she was standing in. She grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Peter's face was twisted in shock as she looked up at him coldly. Then the smirk she had seen earlier that day spread his lips.

"Ah, Julie," he snickered. "Connor not enough fer ye? Come ta play with me?"

Julie snarled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him away from the wall. He started to struggle a little, but she held tighter and rammed his head into the side of the other building. Peter shouted in pain, trying to pull away. Julie slammed his head against the brick again and was almost satisfied when blood started to pour down his face. She threw him to the ground, watching as he crashed into some trashcans and landed on his knees.

Walking around to the side of him, Julie kicked him several times in the midsection, causing him to gag and vomit before rolling onto his back. She straddled him then, pinning his hands down with her knees. Scowling, she grabbed his hair again, lifting his head off the ground.

"You killed Jayne's baby,you bastard," she spat and punched him hard across the face. Peter's head lolled back, landing hard on the pavement beneath him. She used her other hand to raise his head again, not caring that his eyes had started to become glassy. "You could have killed her."

She punched him with all her might again and couldn't stop. Her fists kept connecting with his face and chest even after he had stopped trying to struggle. It wasn't just his face she saw either. It was the face of her father, and Tony Dupo, and every other monster that had ever caused pain and misery in the world. She wasn't strong enough to pulverize his skull like she wanted to, but the blood that had started to coat her fists gave her a small sense of peace.

Peter wasn't moving, was barely even breathing before Julie realized what she was doing. Her fists wanted to keep pummeling him, but she forced herself to stop. The sight of him all bruised and bloody was partially satisfying and partially horrific. She wanted to throw up as she stood, not completely sure if he was alive or dead. A heavy, gurgling sound let her know he was still breathing. The heavy lump in her stomach told her if she stayed much longer, she might just kill him. Her hands were covered in Peter's blood and she jammed them into the coat's pockets to hide them as she left the alley.

Julie was rounding the corner when she ran headlong into a figure. The other woman hissed "Watch where ye're goin', ye stupid bitch."

She looked up straight into Jolene's eyes. The red-head recoiled from what she saw there and Julie continued walking without another word.

---

Connor opened his eyes in the waiting room to find Julie was gone. So was his coat. He was hit with a slight bit of panic as he stood, rushing toward the Jayne's doorway. Murphy was asleep in the chair beside Jayne's bed, where she looked peaceful in her rest. There was no sign of Julie anywhere and he started to worry. He was about to walk down the hall toward the exit when he saw Julie through the window in the corridor's double doors. The breath that left him was pure relief.

She was wearing his pea coat, face lowered, making her look nervous and frightened. When she stepped through the doors toward him, she still hadn't looked up. In fact, she had almost walked completely past him like she was ignoring him. Connor grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Julie, what's wrong," he asked gently, trying to hide the alarm in his voice.

"I saw him," she whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear her. "I saw Peter when I went for a walk."

His grip tightened on her unconsciously. "Did he hurt ye, Julie?"

"No, I hurt him," she replied, pulling her hands out of the pockets, looking up at him as she started to cry. "I almost killed him, Connor."

"Christ," he croaked out, eyes going wide as he saw so much blood smeared on her hands. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Let's get ye cleaned up, Julie."

She let him lead her toward the bathrooms, pulling her into the woman's room where he knew it would be at least a little bit cleaner. Julie was sobbing silently, eyes detached from everything, telling him everything she had done as he ran hot water into the sink and started to wash the blood off her hands.

"I got blood on your coat," she whimpered as he tended her.

"We'll get it washed later," he assured, looking up at her and smoothing some hair back from her face.

"I almost killed him," she whispered again, sounding distant while he finished with her hands and started to dry them.

"Look at me, Julie," he said gently, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning her face to him.

Julie looked up into his eyes, hers red-rimmed and puffy. "I'm a monster, Connor."

"Ye're not a monster," he replied hotly, shaking his head. "How could ye think that?"

"I don't know why I'm more disgusted with myself," she remarked. "Because I almost killed him, or because I didn't."

"Think of it this way," Connor said, holding her face in his hands. "Ye took yer piece a him fer what he's done ta Jayne. Ye're just leavin' the rest fer me an' Murph."

"How can you touch me, Connor," she started to cry again. "How can you touch me after what I've done?"

"Don't do this," he pleaded, shaking his head. "Ye did what yer gut told ye was right. Don't doubt yerself, an' don't blame yerself fer somethin' that was right ta do."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "You can't love me, Connor. You can't love someone who could kill another human being."

"Ye love me, Julie," Connor retorted. "Every time I come home, ye know I've been out killin'. An' yet ye still want ta kiss me an' hold me an' love me. How can I give ye any less?"

He pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry hard against his chest while he nuzzled his lips against the top of her head. "Shhhh, sweetheart. I love ye. Nothin' could ever change that."


	15. A Few Coppers

**_Would have had this up sooner, but was giving me crap about it, now I gotta go back and do some reviews that weren't going through last night :P_**

Murphy awoke the next morning not wanting to open his eyes. He wanted to imagine everything was okay, that he wasn't sitting in a hospital room beside the girl he loved, and that her face wasn't swollen and her neck not bruised, and that she was still going to have his baby. But he opened his eyes just the same, Jayne's hand buried in his hair as she slept, like she had been trying to comfort him. He took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips for a few gentle kisses as he stood. Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead as well before turning for the door.

Stepping out into the hall, he found Connor sitting with his eyes closed, head leaning back against the wall with Julie curled up beside him, head resting on his thigh as she was wrapped up in his coat. Connor's fingers combed absently through her hair before he opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"Look like ye ain't slept in ages," Murphy said gently.

Connor lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes a little. "What time is it?"

"'Round eight or nine in the mornin'," Murphy answered sitting down beside him.

"Fuck," his brother whispered, leaning his head back again. He tilted his head to regard Murphy. "Julie went out on her own last night while I was asleep."

Murphy's eyes widened a little as he looked at him. Connor shook his head slightly. "She ran in to Peter. Nearly fuckin' killed 'im with 'er bare hands."

"An' why didn't she," Murphy replied flatly.

"She asked me the same question," Connor answered. "Told 'er she was leavin' the rest fer us."

Murphy nodded, pulling two cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting them both. He handed one over to Connor, who gladly brought it to his lips. His fingers trailed over Julie's cheek again, watching as her face twisted in her sleep. Connor blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, shaking his head again.

"Apparently, Peter's been the one sellin' cocaine ta the kids in town," Connor said, voice tinged with anger.

Murphy looked up at him. "As if we needed another fuckin' reason ta kill 'im."

"How're we goin' ta do this, Murph," Connor asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Slower than normal," was Murphy's dark response.

Connor slung an arm across his shoulders. "Ye can bet he's in pain now. Ye've seen Julie throw a punch. It's never pretty."

He knew Murphy was trying not to smile, was trying to keep the seriousness of the moment intact. But it broke through as Murphy looked up at him with a nod. "Aye, no doubt he's curled up in a ball somewhere, bleedin' all over himself."

"Ta hear Julie tell it, he threw up all over himself," Connor assured with a smile, then sobered a bit. "She left 'im layin' in an alley. Said she wasn't sure how hurt he was."

Murphy was about to respond when they both heard Julie say softly. "He was breathing, gurgling through the blood in his nose and mouth."

"Ye did good then, Julie," Murphy replied.

She twisted against Connor to look up at him with sad eyes. "Don't say that, Murph."

"Fine," he conceded. "Ye did great."

Julie closed her eyes, trying not to cry again as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't start," Connor gave Murphy a warning look.

"I can't feel fuckin' sorry fer 'im," he shook his head, setting his jaw hard as he stood.

Connor looked up at him sternly. "I'm not askin' ye to. I'm askin' ye ta open yer fuckin' eyes an' see that our sweet, innocent Julie almost killed a man and she isn't takin' it too well."

Murphy looked over at her, his anger dissolving for a moment as he saw her sobbing. He went over, kneeling down in front of where she sat to gently pull her hands away from her face. His eyes scanned her wet face before taking it in both his hands.

"I'm sorry I upset ye," he said, eyes on hers. "But ye've got ta know there was nothin' wrong in what ye did. He was dead the second he touched her. Ye just reminded him it was comin'."

She shook her head, pulling away from his touch. He stood as she turned her back on both men, curling her knees up to her chest in the chair. Connor gave Murphy a concerned look while he reached over for her.

"Julie," he said gently, sounding slightly worried. "People fancy us Saints fer what we do. But you... ye're the avenging angel."

"Angels don't kill," she whispered against her knees.

"Aye," Murphy agreed. "An' neither do you. Ye leave the killin' part fer us."

Connor touched her shoulder, but she twisted away, raising a hand to ward him off. "Just... don't touch me, okay? "

Connor looked hurt and it made Murphy even angrier. He was about to go back in to the room to be with Jayne when he saw a small group of policemen come through the entrance. Murphy turned to meet them head-on, Connor raising to his feet. Julie looked up from her knees, eyes widening as she slipped to her feet. Murphy and Connor stepped in front of her defensively as the cops came up to them.

"Murphy MacManus," the first officer asked eyeing the man before him.

"Officer Sullivan," Murphy nodded curtly.

The cop shook his head sadly. "Ye're under arrest fer the assault of Peter O'Bannock."

"What," Julie whispered horrified from behind Connor.

Murphy nodded. "Was wonderin' when ye'd be 'round ta pick me up."

"No," Julie shook her head, fingers digging painfully into Connor's shoulders as he stood perfectly still.

"I'm sorry, Murph, Conn," Sullivan nodded to each of them. "But it wouldn't look good if I didn't at least bring ye in fer questionin'."

"Can I at least have a moment ta say good-bye ta me girl," Murphy asked, glancing back to the hospital room.

"Kirkpatrick, go in there with him and stand at the door," Sullivan ordered one of the other officers.

Murphy smirked feebly. "Think I'll make a run fer it?"

"No mistakes with ye boys," Sullivan shook his head ruefully.

Murphy led the other cop into the hospital room, leaving Connor and Julie with Sullivan.

Julie had pressed her face into Connor's back, hands gripping him for more than just physical support. He was sure he would bruise, but it was a small price to pay to let Julie know he was there for her. Looking up at Sullivan, he said flatly "How long will ye be keepin' 'im?"

"Probably just 'til tonight," Sullivan answered. "Maybe tomorrow morning depending on how processin' goes."

Connor nodded. "An' how'd ye know it was Murph?"

"Eye witness," Sullivan said. "Said she seen Murphy leaving the alleyway where Peter was beaten half ta death. She called us ta report the assault an' Peter came in earlier to show us the damage."

His chest tightened a bit, Julie's fingers doing the same around his waist as she started to shake against him. Only Jolene could have been the "she" that was the eye-witness. Sullivan walked over to Connor, dropping a heavy hand on his shoulder, seemingly uncaring of Julie behind him

"Listen, Conn," he said gently. "Is there somethin' the matter with Murph? Peter's face was beat ta shite, a wonder he could even see ta find his way 'round. I've never seen ye boys get that violent before."

Connor grasped Julie's hands around his waist as he looked Sullivan square int he eyes. "What's between me brother and that bastard stays between them. Murph'll tell ye what he thinks ye should know."

Sullivan stared at him for a few moments before nodding and taking a step back. Murphy came back through the door after having kissed Jayne's still-sleeping face softly and giving his good-byes. He stepped up beside Connor and touched his arm.

"Ready when ye are, Sullivan," he nodded.

"No, Murphy, no," Julie practically shouted, grabbing hold of Murphy's arm before he could get out of reach.

He turned back to her, Connor having grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her from getting too far. Murphy lowered his voice so only the three of them could hear. "Let me do this, Julie. They won't keep me fer long an' while I'm in there, I can find the information we need to take care of the bastard good and proper."

"But how can they arrest you for hurting him," she sobbed. "After what he's done to Jayne."

"There's no need in gettin' the cops involved with it. We handle this ourselves," he said, shaking his head.

"Connor, don't let him do this," she pleaded, grabbing hold of Connor's shirt.

Murphy could see the anguish in his eyes at having Julie so upset and having watch his brother get taken away by the police. He tried reigning it in as he said "Ye don't have ta do this, Murph."

"Aye, I do," Murphy nodded, leaning in to give Julie a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. "Keep Conn out a trouble while I'm gone."

She had started to cry again, burying her face into Connor's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Murphy gave his brother a last lingering look before stepping toward Sullivan.

"Do I need ta cuff ye, Murph," Sullivan asked.

Murphy shook his head with a small smile. "No, I plan on goin' nice and quiet like."

**A/N: Things are just getting worse and worse... I think I may start crying myself. If you want Sithy to keep going to get to better times, leave me a review please. It would be greatly appreciated :)**


	16. Liberty of London

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really keep me going! There's a special part in here that goes out to one of my faithful readers. She knows who she is ;) **

Julie was curled up in the seat beside Connor again, purposefully hiding her hands in the sleeves as Connor held on to her tightly. She hadn't said a word since Murphy had been taken away several hours ago. Her eyes were distant, staring off at a spot on the floor. Connor was starting to worry about her as he pressed his lips against her temple, nuzzling there a little. To his surprise and delight, she shifted closer to him, blinking and wrapping her fingers in his.

"Liebchen," he whispered into her hair. "Meine Engel. Ich liebe dich."

She sighed sadly, still not looking at him, but bringing her hand up to his cheek. He trailed his lips gently down her neck, inhaling the scent of her. Her skin quivered beneath his touch and it encouraged him. Connor slid his hand over the other side of her neck and across her shoulder, trying to nudge the pea coat off her. Julie let him pull the coat down her arms before tossing it behind him. She hadn't taken it off from the night before and without it, she felt a little chilly, but Connor's touches were warming her.

Her cheek slid across his as he brought his hands to either side of her neck, tilting her head back with his thumbs so he could brush kisses down her throat. His lips closed over the pulse there, making her jump with a gasp. Connor moved his hands down her sides to grasp her hips, pressing even closer to her. The smell of Julie's skin and the feel of her against him was terribly arousing, especially when her fingers ran through his hair, but he forced himself to pull away. It wasn't the time or the place for any of that.

"It wasn't just Peter's face I saw when I was beating him," she said softly, still not meeting his gaze. "It was my father and Dupo and that man you and Murphy killed three months ago who had been molesting little boys and... and..."

"Shhh," he soothed, pressing his lips to her forehead as he smoothed hair from her face. "It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright."

"Connor, have I gone crazy," Julie asked, sounding horrified.

"No," he shook his head as he looked down at her and dared a gentle smirk. "At least no crazier than me and Murph. We see the same thing when we shoot someone. It's all the evil in the world, an' it was tellin' ye that what ye were doin' was right. Ye just didn't give 'im the easy way out. He'll have ta suffer a bit before he dies, as right he should."

Julie sniffled a bit. "And it doesn't bother you that I could come so close to killing a man?"

"I know you, Julie. Ye're not some psycho-killer. Christ, ye're not even a killer at all. Ye're a woman who's been hurt, who's seen 'er friends hurt, an' fer one night, ye made yerself Vengeance. No one, especially me, could fault ye fer that," Connor replied.

Her eyes turned up to his finally as she sniffled again. "I haven't changed?"

"Ye taste just as sweet, Julie," he assured her, leaning in to whisper against her cheek. "And ye're just as lovely. It hasn't changed ye, not really, and it won't if ye don't let it. Ye're still meine Engel, meine süße Julie."

He could feel her tremble again as she breathed softly. "Kiss me, Connor."

And he didn't have to be told twice. His lips were on hers achingly tender, the barest of touches as the tip of his tongue dipped out to taste her. She opened for him, and he tilted his head so that their lips sealed together. Connor kept the kiss gentle, even though her hands gripped his shoulder trying to urge him closer. He pulled back slightly, kissing the corner of her lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead. Folding her in his arms, he lifted her into his lap. Julie laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer as a nurse came out of Jayne's room.

They both looked up at the woman expectantly. She smiled gently at them. "Yer friend's still sleepin', but the swellin's gone down. Doctor says we may be able ta discharge 'er later this evenin'."

"Thank ye, nurse," Connor nodded appreciatively before she walked away. He turned his face back to Julie. "Want ta go in an' see 'er?"

Julie shook her head a little. "In a bit."

He nodded again, shifting her closer. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and it made him smile just a little. Just then, he heard someone coming through the doors down the hall. Julie raised her head to see Bel and Kit coming toward them.

"The two a ye look like ye've not slept a wink," Bel said gently, brushing her hand down Julie's hair.

"Thanks, Bel," Connor smiled.

"How is she," Kit asked, looking concerned.

Connor glanced at the door to Jayne's room. "Doc said she'll be okay. Maybe even leave tonight."

"She lost the baby," Julie informed gently.

Kit gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as Bel shook her head angrily.

"That bastard," she spat. "He shouldn't be up and walkin' around today, I don't care how beat up his face is. He should be dead."

"That's why I know it wasn't Murphy," Kit remarked sadly. "Murphy would've killed 'im, not just beat 'im half ta death."

"True," Bel nodded. "But I don't think I've ever seen anythin' that vicious before."

Connor cringed as he felt Julie tense in his arms. She looked down at the floor. "I did it."

"What," Kit asked, sounding like she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Julie met both their gazes. "I'm the one that beat Peter up last night. I was so close to killing him, it's scary."

The both stared at her for a moment, then Bel's lips spread into a smile as she patted Julie's shoulder.

"Aye, well good on ye then, Julie," she praised gently. "Fer beatin' the shite out a him and fer stoppin' before ye went too far."

"Why would Jolene tell the police she saw Murphy do it," Julie asked, looking up at Kit and instantly regretting it. She knew Kit probably always had to answer for her sister's mistakes.

"I don't know," Kit shrugged. "Maybe she figured if Murphy were out a the way, then Connor'd be easier ta have. Despite what she's seen ye do, I don't think she considers ye a threat."

"This is ridiculous," Connor chimed in, shaking his head. "Why the fuck should she want me after all these years? Especially when she sees me happy with Julie?"

"That's why," Julie said, glancing over at him. "She wants you because I have you and she doesn't. Just like she wanted Liam because he was rightfully Kit's."

"She's fuckin' sick," Connor remarked.

"Aye," Kit replied. "But none a us can changer 'er."

"Ye can't change a girl like that. Ye can only chase 'er off with a stick," Bel clucked her tongue, raising a small package she had in her hand. "But let's not bother with that harlot at the moment. I've got somethin' ta give Jayne ta speed along her recovery."

Bel sat the package on the chair beside Julie, who turned to see it. She pulled the string and unfolded the paper. There were two floral-patterned nightgowns inside, one in a lilac color, the other in a light blue. Julie reached down and brushed her fingers over them, feeling how soft and delicate they were.

"Me mother made 'em fer me years ago when I was holed up in the hospital fer a week after a car accident," Bel explained. "I altered 'em a wee bit fer the two a ye. Lilac's yers, blue's Jayne's."

"They're beautiful," Julie exclaimed under her breath.

"They're Liberty of London," Bel replied smugly.

When Julie gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Christ, Julie, ye're hopeless. Liberty of London is only the softest, most luxurious cotton fabric on the planet. Expensive ta boot."

"Well, if they're that special, maybe I shouldn't," Julie said cautiously.

"No," Bel shook her head with a gentle smile. "Me Ma made four. One's mine, I gave one ta Kit, an' now ye and Jayne each'll have one. Ye're both me friends, an' I won't stand ye tryin' ta give 'em back."

"Thank you, Bel," Julie said softly, looking up at her. "You and Kit... you're the kindest people. You're the best friends I could ever hope for."

"Well, ye're part a the family," Kit smiled at her, walking over to kneel in front of Julie and Connor. "Now, why don't the two a ye go home an' get some sleep, have some alone time. Me an' Bel here can stay an' take care a Jayne."

"Aye," Bel nodded. "An' when she wakes up, we'll get 'er home."

Julie looked over at Connor, who smiled and nodded slightly. "Come on then, sweetheart. We can let these women handle the waitin' fer a while."

She conceded, standing up from Connor's lap. "Alright, just let me go say good-bye."

---

After some questioning, Murphy had been politely escorted to the holding cell where various criminals were being held. There were a few thieves and pickpockets, a couple junkies, and at least one person who must have been caught vandalizing public property judging from the sticky purple substance on his fingers. Murphy sat with his back to the wall, facing the cell door. Everyone was staying clear of him and he was thankful. He was in no mood for a friendly chat, even with the one drunk man in the corner who he otherwise would have found amusing. Instead, Murphy just sat and prayed silently for patience as he occasionally touched his rosary through his shirt.

He said nothing until the holding cell opened again and a young man was practically thrown inside. It was one of the boys Connor had found doing cocaine behind Uncle Sibeal's stables. The kid looked a little strung out, pale and jittery, but he had enough strength to snarl at the cop who had thrown him in. Murphy watched him intently a moment as he walked around trying to find a place to sit away from the other people. The only open place was near Murphy and the kid eyed it warily.

"Can I sit there," he muttered in question.

Murphy glared up at him. "If ye tell me what ye know about Peter O'Bannock an' the drugs he's been sellin'."

"Fuck ye," the kid growled. "Why should I tell ye any fuckin' thing?"

"Because if ye don't," Murphy replied, leaning forward threateningly. "Then ye'll end up just as bad as he is."

Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments more until the kid gulped audibly and started talking.

**A/N (again): I know you guys love the Sithy, but if you wouldn't mind pressing that little purple button on the left please :D It would really make my day! **


	17. All Wet

**A/N: I wrote this chapter when I was terribly sleepy, so if there's anything missing, please be kind in your reviews. Love ya! -Sithy**

Connor and Julie walked into the door as the phone was ringing. He rushed to answer it, but by the time he'd picked up the receiver, whoever it was had hung up. Turning back toward the living room, he saw Julie standing there staring at both the blood-stained pea-coat and the lilac-colored nightgown. He walked over and took the coat from her, setting the nightgown on the couch before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her toward the kitchen area.

"Want me ta make ye somethin' ta eat, Julie," he asked quietly as she sat down at the table.

She raised an eyebrow at him, which made him smirk. "I've been practicin'. I think I could make ye somethin' edible."

"Please," she nodded softly, folding her arms on the table and laying her head on them.

He went to throw the coat in with the dirty laundry before pulling out a frying pan. Checking the fridge, he found a couple eggs and some bacon. There were a few potatoes sitting on the counter and it gave him an idea. While Julie sat with her face buried in her arms, Connor set to work cracking, slicing, and peeling. As he progressed, the smell had Julie raising her head to see what was being cooked. She stood and walked over to him, trying to get a look. He moved to block her view, and when she tried to lean the other way, he blocked her again.

"Connor," Julie protested, making him chuckle.

"Yes, dear," he smiled at her over his shoulder.

She tried standing on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Don't ye remember," he chided playfully. "T'was the first meal ye ever made me an' Murph when ye lived with us."

"You remember that," Julie asked astonished.

"Aye," he nodded. "A course I do. Was the first taste a yer great food we ever had. How could I ferget it?"

Connor's smile broadened when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and press her cheek against his shoulder. He finished with the cooking and plated the food for her, handing her a fork and watching her expectantly. She took a bite and chewed it slowly at first, like a true connoisseur. After a second, she looked up with a smile.

"This is good, Connor," she remarked. "I'm impressed."

"Thank ye," he beamed. "An' I'm glad it could cheer ye up."

Julie nodded a bit, looking back down at her plate to eat more. Connor leaned in and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. She tilted her head up as she swallowed her mouthful and brushed her lips across his.

"Thank you, Connor," she said softly, bringing her fingers up to his cheek. "You're wonderful. No wonder I love you so much."

Connor kissed her more soundly before she pulled away. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

A lopsided grin touched his face. "Need me ta help ye?"

"No," she smirked gently. "I think I can handle it on my own."

He nodded, kissing her again before she went off. Cleaning up quickly after he heard the water start running, Connor grabbed the lilac nightgown and a big white towel from the closet. Julie was still in the shower when he stepped inside. The room had become warm and damp from the shower steam. It sent a shiver up his spine, reminding him of the day a few months earlier when he had barged in on another of Julie's showers.

"Connor," she asked from behind the curtain.

"Aye," he replied, clearing his throat. "Sure ye don't want some help?"

"I'm fine," Julie laughed a little. "I'm almost finished."

"Well, I've got a nice big towel here ta dry ye off with when ye're finished. So, hurry yer pretty little arse up," he chuckled back.

She pulled back the shower curtain a little to peek out at him. "You really think my arse is pretty?"

"Aye," he nodded. "The very prettiest, an' I want ta be seein' it so come on then."

He tugged the corners of the towel for emphasis as he held it out. Her head ducked back into the shower and a moment later the water stopped. She pulled the shower curtain all the way open, stepping out into Connor's embrace. He wrapped the towel around her as he pulled her in tight for another kiss. Then, his lips trailed down her skin as he started to pat her dry. Julie giggled softly when he got to her sides, tickling her. When she was dry enough, Connor threw the towel aside and took a step back to admire her. She blushed badly and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ye're beautiful, Julie," he whispered against her ear as he leaned in close to you.

"And still terribly shy," she informed timidly.

Connor nodded and stood straight to pull off his shirt. His shoes and jeans went next, landing in the pile of Julie's discarded clothes. He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her, making her gasp a little. The his lips were on hers hungrily, trying to taste all of her at once. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and gripped her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her gentle moans spurred him, but he leaned back to look up into her face.

"Ye'll be comin' ta bed with me, now, Julie," he told her a bit breathlessly.

"Sounds like fun," she replied, kissing his jawline.

He shook his head gently. "Ah, no. None a that. As much as I want ta have me way with ye, ye're tired and there wouldn't be enough time fer all the things I'd want ta do ta ye."

"Raincheck," she asked, running her lips over his forehead and brow.

"Definitely," he answered, carrying her out of the bathroom and toward their bedroom. Once he had her on the bed, he pulled the nightgown over her and crawled in beside her. Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly back against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck like he always enjoyed. One of his hands found its way between her thighs, where it rested as Julie started to dose off, Connor not far behind.

---

"An' now Peter's pissed off and lookin' fer trouble," the boy told Murphy in the jail cell. "Heard 'im talkin' about findin' the person what did that to 'is face an' roughin' i'm up even worse. Maybe even killin' 'im. But tough luck on that when ye're sittin' right her."

Murphy's eyes had widened. "What did he plan on doin'?"

"I dunno," the kid shrugged. "Said somethin' about grabbin' ye off the street an' makin' ye pay fer what ye done ta 'im."

Murphy stood, brow furrowed and biting at his nails. "There was nothin' else."

"Only that he wanted it done tonight," the boy added, looking up confused.

With that, Murphy walked over to the door of the holding cell, grabbing a bar in each hand and pressing his face close.

"Sullivan," he called as loudly as he could.

Anther officer peeked his head out a door, and Murphy turned a hard stare on him. "Why don't ye get off yer arse and get Sullivan in 'ere. I've got ta talk ta 'im."

When the cop gave him a dirty look, Murphy beat his hands against the bars, making them rattle. "Get me fuckin' Sullivan. I've got somethin' fuckin' important ta tell 'im."

The officer finally disappeared and a few moments later, he saw Sullivan rounding the corner toward the holding cell. Murphy stayed crowded close to the bars so no one could hear.

"What is it, Murph," Sullivan grumbled. "Ye can't go talkin' ta me officers that way, y'know."

"I need the fuck out a here, Sullivan," Murphy whispered harshly. "There's some serious shit goin' down tonight that I've got ta stop."

"Murphy," Sullivan replied, shaking his head sadly. "Now, I told ye that ye'd only be here a while longer. We're only a tad backed up on paperwork."

"Fuck paperwork," Murphy hissed. "If ye don't let me out soon, Peter's goin' ta go after Julie, maybe even kill 'er."

"Julie? Connor's girl," Sullivan asked astonished. "The sweet little one what cooked in the Anvil the other night?"

"Aye," Murphy nodded frantically. "Peter's plannin' on pickin' 'er up and doin' ta her what I did ta him."

Sullivan's eyes widened. "Wouldn't Connor be there ta protect 'er?"

"Even Connor can't handle a big drunken maniac like Peter on his own," Murphy retorted. "He's me brother fer fuck's sake, and Julie's like me sister. I can't let Peter hurt 'er like he hurt Jayne."

Sullivan looked around a bit before leaning in. "Murphy, I'm sorry, but it's too risky lettin' ye out now. Once it gets ta be dark, I can sneak ye out that back, but not before then."

"Fine," Murphy grumbled. "If that's all ye can give me, I'll take it. I'll spend the rest a the time prayin' that won't be too late."


	18. Confessional

**A/N: Sorry guys, no spellcheck tonight, so hopefully it'll be okay. Hope everyone enjoys, and please, do not attempt to shoot your computer monitor after reading this chapter! Love -Sithy**

Julie blinked her eyes open, feeling Connor's slow even breathing against her neck. The bedside clock told her it was around five in the afternoon. They'd been sleeping for only a couple hours, but Julie didn't feel like nodding off again. She slid out of Connor's embrace, his hands clinging to her a moment longer. Moving slowly, so as not to wake him or get her new nightgown torn, Julie stood and stretched. She dressed quick and quiet before heading for the bedroom door. The house was dead silent as she walked around. It was rather unnerving, but she didn't want to wake Connor just to have a little company. Instead, she decided to get some housework done.

Connor had done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up pretty well, so she straightened up the living room. Some of Jayne and Murphy's clothes were lying around the inflatable mattress, and she folded them neatly, feeling that lump forming in her gut again. She was set to work on the laundry when she saw Connor's pea coat sitting on top. Lifting it up, she could still smell the blood on it. She closed her eyes against the tingling in the back of her nose that always come before tears. Her fists balled into the soft wool for a moment almost wanting to rip it apart. But she calmed herself and set it aside to do the rest. Once the load was in, she pulled on her own jacket and left the house.

She started walking down the street toward town. A few people were sitting outside the shops, most looking up to wave at her. She waved back weakly, trudging on aimlessly. The Anvil was starting to fill up, but she didn't feel like drinking with everyone or helping to cook. Bel's shop windows were dark, but she could put her hands to the glass and see all the scraps of fabric and a dress left unfinished. Julie decided that she'd bring the pea coat by the next day for Bel to clean properly. She had practice getting blood out of all kinds of fabrics, but she couldn't bring herself to clean that coat.

Her walk continued, where she past Jolene's house. She saw the red-head leaving and stopped to watch her a second. Julie had the unbelievable urge to walk right up to her and confront her about wrongly accusing Murphy. But she held back, and Jolene caught sight of her. She paused on her walk to the street and stared fearfully at Julie a moment. Julie looked away and kept walking, ignoring the satisfied smirk that grew on Jolene's face. She didn't stop again until she found herself in the churchyard, staring up at the cathedral doors. Pulling the door open, she stepped inside.

Julie had been in the church before when Connor and Murphy had taken her to Mass, and the place was beautiful. It was open and lofty and had that quiet serene air that all churches have. She didn't know if it was because all old European churches were built on mystical ground or if it was something everyone was taught to feel the moment they saw a place like that, but it gave her a sense of peace and stillness. Her eyes fell on the confessional and without a second thought, she went in and sat down on the bench. A moment later, the partition slid away from the grating. She stared for a moment, not too sure what to do.

"Yes, my child," she heard Father O'Shaunessy ask.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned," she said gently, instantly feeling awkward.

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "And how long has it been since yer last confession?"

"You can tell by my voice that I'm not one of your parishioners, Father," she scoffed a little. "You know it's me and that I'm not even Catholic."

"I still like ta pretend anonymity," he chuckled slightly. "Why have ye come to confession, not even bein' a Catholic?"

"Because I've done something terrible and I don't know how to handle it," she replied.

"It was ye that hurt Peter, wasn't it," O'Shaunessy said, and she could see his silhouette as he nodded.

"Yes," she bowed her head. "How did you know?"

There was a tinge of laughter in the priest's voice as he replied "Murphy would have killed him."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Julie smiled a little.

"What ye've done trouble's ye," the priest remarked more seriously.

"Yes, Father," she answered.

"An' ye're afraid that what ye've done has made ye the same kind a evil as the person ye've done it to," he said, more a statement than a question.

Her eyes turned up to the grate. "Yes."

"Tell me," O'Shaunessy began. "Are the brothers evil fer what they do?"

Julie's eyes widened. "How do you..."  
"That's not the question," he clucked his tongue. "Are the brothers evil?"

"No," she shook her head. "They're both as good as any man can be."

The priest nodded again. "An' what ye've done is no different."

"But they say God spoke to them, told them to do it. He didn't speak to me," she replied.

"Maybe He was," he countered. "An' ye were just too caught up in the moment ta tell."

"Father," Julie began to protest.

"Let me put it this way, Julie," he sighed, dropping all pretense. "If ye were truly evil, would ye be in 'ere worryin' about yer soul? Would ye be even remotely sorry?"

"I suppose not," she conceded, sounding confused.

"Then ye have yer answer," he said gently, but with a certain finality. "The Lord will fergive ye if ye ask Him to, but ye've got ta fergive yerself, Julie. An' know that sometimes things happen in life that make us do things that we normally wouldn't, but that really doesn't change who we are deep down."

"Thank you, Father," Julie replied, then looked up at the grate again. "But isn't there some kind of penance you're supposed to assign me?"

"I wouldn't know what penance ta give ye, since ye're not Catholic," he chuckled. "Just give a quick prayer before ye leave the church an' promise me ye'll be cooking at the Anvil after Jayne gets better."

Julie smiled broadly. "I promise."

She left the confessional and went to sit in one of the pews. Her prayers were for forgiveness and peace and happiness for Jayne and Murphy, and for Connor. She crossed herself like the boys had taught her before leaving the cathedral. The sun was setting, and it gave her an added burst of happiness and peace on her walk back home.

---

Connor woke up to find Julie gone. He hated when she did that. Too many times he would reach over for her and find only her pillow beside him. Every once in a while, her spot might still be warm. That wasn't the case this time. She had obviously been gone a while. The bedside clock read a little before seven in the evening. The sun was setting, but the drawn curtains in the bedroom made it a lot darker. With a slightly frustrated sigh, he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. No doubt, Julie would be back soon. She rarely let him stay in bed too long without rejoining him. He could wait a few minutes longer for her.

Those few minutes hadn't elapsed when Connor heard the bedroom door open. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to smile as the footsteps came closer to the bed. His goal was to feign sleep until the last possible second, then spring on Julie and drag her back into bed with him. Maybe even cash in that raincheck. He forced his breathing to remain slow, even though he felt the mattress shift under her weight. Then, her hand slid across his bare chest and he tried to suppress his shiver.

She was being bold again, and it was all he could do not to grab her up and take her right there. But he wanted to see how far she'd go, thinking he was asleep. Her fingers pulled the sheet down to his waist slowly before her lips pressed low on his stomach. He could feel her tongue trail upward, making his skin tingle as she nipped playfully along his chest. She straddled him, bringing her lips to his forehead, brushing down the side of his face. When she kissed him, it was rougher than usual, hungrier and it shocked him at first. He couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed her hips, kissing her back. After a second, he pulled away, eyes still closed and he rolled his hips a little to meet hers.

"Ye know I hate it when ye leave me alone in bed," he grinned a little.

"If I had ye in me bed, I'd never leave ye alone."

It wasn't Julie's voice. Connor's eyes snapped open to find green ones staring back at him and curly red hair al over the place. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her away from his face.

"The fuck're ye doin', Jolene," he spat, confused and angry.

"Saw that what's-'er-face had left ye by yerself," she shrugged, smirking down at him. "Thought ye could use some real company."

"Get the fuck off me," he growled, lips curling back in a snarl.

"Aw, Conn," she replied, ignoring him as she looked around from atop his hips. "This is the bed where we almost made love the first time. Wouldn't it be amazin' if we finished what we started all those years ago?"

"I said get the fuck off," he said louder, trying to shove her away without hurting her. But Jolene kept her position for another moment as her face lit up with laughter.

"Oh, I plan ta get off, Conn," she mused, leaning back down to try kissing him again. "An' I know a mine like ye would get me off just fine,"

He gave a disgusted grunt and was about to shove her onto the floor when he heard the bedroom door open again. Looking over, he saw Julie standing there. Her mouth had fallen open in shock and her face was pale, like someone had knocked the wind out of her. Jolene started laughing evilly.

"Julie," he began cautiously. "It's not what ye think."

Jolene laughed even harder. "Isn't that what they all say?"

Connor glared up at her a moment before rolling over slightly and sending her sprawling onto the floor. When he looked back up, Julie had backed herself into the hallway, still staring in pure shock.

"Julie," he said again, starting to get off the bed.

But she shook her head furiously and bolted, running toward the door. He chased after her, moving into the hallway just in time to see her throw the door open and run out. Connor chased her as far as the porch, but being unclothed he would go no further even though is had gotten rather dark outside. He tried calling after her as she ran down the street, but she never even slowed. Stepping back inside, he let out a frustrated growl and ran his fist into the wall several times, leaving a gaping hole in the drywall. Jolene came out into the living room, looking smug.

"Well, now that she's gone, we can get back ta what we started," she snickered.

He turned his face to her and pointed an angry finger in her direction. "I swear ta God, Jolene, ye're lucky I don't do ta yer face what I've done ta this wall."

She looked slightly shocked. "What?"

"Ye've been nothin' but a cold-hearted, self-centered, schemin', connivin' bitch since we were teenagers," he growled at her, stepping closer with each word. "I couldn't love ye, couldn't even stand ye then, what the fuck makes ye think I could want ye now?"

Her shock deepened for a moment before turning into a glare. "Ye can't possibly want that ugly pitiful excuse fer a woman as yer wife."

"Ye're not a tenth a the woman she is," he hissed, grabbing her upper arm roughly. "An' I want ye the fuck out a my house now!"

He dragged her toward the door, ignoring her protests of his grip hurting her. Once the door was open, he practically threw her out before slamming the door shut in her face. Then he went to sit on the couch, running his shaky hands through his hair and praying the Julie would come to her senses soon and come home to talk things out.


	19. In the Dark of the Night

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with Sithy to get the next chapter up and not sending her threatening PMs and e-mails Hope you guys enjoy this one - Love, Sithy**

After two or three blocks, Julie finally stopped running. She was crying and it had gotten harder to breathe as she went, but she still moved relatively fast toward the town. She hoped like hell Aunt Maeve and Uncle Sibeal would have a room for her to stay in, because she wasn't going back to that house for the evening. The sight she had walked in on made her want to start crying again. Jolene had seemed so triumphant, like she had finally succeeded in getting what she wanted. She wanted to believe that Connor looked disgusted, horrified, angry, but Julie wouldn't chance that tonight. Not after everything that had happened. It would break her heart to pieces to find out that Connor had gone back to that tramp.

She tried wiping her face clean as she got closer to town. It was getting pretty dark outside, but she still worried someone would see her and start asking questions she didn't want to answer at the moment. Liam was walking in the opposite direction down the other side of the street, headed for the MacManus house because Kit had called and asked him to check on Connor and Julie. He looked up and saw Julie coming down the street. With a wave and a smile, he tried to get her attention, but she wasn't looking up.

"Julie," he called, starting to cross the street.

When she glanced up, he could see the tears in her eyes, even from halfway across the street. She looked startled to see him, trying to hide her face again as she walked faster. But Liam would not be stopped.

"Julie, what is it," he tried again, turning to try following after her.

He was almost completely across the street when a car came zooming around the corner. Liam had to jump backwards to keep from being hit and was about to curse up a storm when he saw the car pull up next to Julie. She had slowed, turning back to see what the commotion was when someone jumped out of the back passenger seat. Liam's breath caught in his throat as he saw the man grab Julie.

She yelped and kicked, but the man lifted her clear off the sidewalk and hauled her into the back of the car. He turned his face toward Liam, the only other person on the street. Liam was horrified to see that it was one of Peter's druggie friends. He could see Julie struggling, trying to get out of the car, but the man backhanded her hard across the jaw. She slumped forward a bit and the man pushed her all the way back into the car. He got in quickly afterwards and the car sped off.

Liam took off at a dead run the same direction Julie had come from, straight for the MacManus house. He couldn't remember the last time he had run so hard so fast. By the time he rounded the corner to the house, he was starting to get winded, but he plugged on. To his surprise, he could see Jolene standing on the porch pounding hard against the door.

"Connor MacManus," Liam heard her shouting at the house. "Ye open this door right this instant. Ye know ye want me, ye great bastard. She's not even goin' ta want ye after what she's seen. An' I'll have ye if it's the last thing I do."

He realized in that moment why Julie had been walking so fast, had been crying and trying to hide it. Scowling, Liam stepped onto the porch and grabbed Jolene's arm, dragging her out of the way of the door.

"Ye fuckin' bitch," he hissed, ignoring her shocked face as he started banging on the door frantically. "Connor! Open up, it's Liam! Someone's taken Julie!"

Liam heard the sound of glass breaking then quick footsteps before Connor opened the door wide to look at him. "What did ye say?"

"One of Peter's druggie friends picked Julie up off the street," Liam replied, shaking his head quickly. "I'm sorry Connor, I wasn't quick enough ta stop 'im."

"Do ye know where he lives," Connor asked, grabbing Liam's shoulders. "Can ye take me to 'im?"

"Aye," Liam nodded as Connor started dragging him away from the door.

They brushed past Jolene, nearly knocking her down in the process. Neither really cared.

---

Murphy was pacing the floor, chewing on the tips of his fingers absently. He glanced out the high, barred window. The sun had gone down a half hour beforehand. He needed a cigarette. He needed a drink. He needed out of the cell to go help his brother and Julie. Sullivan had said after sundown, but Murphy hadn't heard from him

"Oi, watch it," the drunk slurred when Murphy almost ran into him.

"Sorry," he grumbled continuing on his circuit around the cell.

Everyone around them was sitting quietly on the benches. The strung-out kid had fallen asleep against one of the walls. At first, Murphy hadn't been sure if the kid was actually sleeping or if he'd finally given up the ghost from all the cocaine running through his system. A minute after that, the boy gave a heavy, ragged sigh and started snoring, so Murphy was sure he was okay. The only other person up besides him was the drunk, who somehow managed to not lose any of his drunkenness over the hours since Murphy had been there.

"What're ye in 'ere fer," he asked Murphy, tilting a little too far forward and stumbling to keep on his feet.

"Assault an' battery," Murphy replied, not paying much attention.

"Public drunkenness," the drunk smiled smugly.

Murphy couldn't help but smile just a little. "Well, good on ye then."

"So, yer brother's girl's in trouble, eh," he asked, leaning against the cell wall.

"Aye," Murphy nodded, the smile leaving his face completely as his brow furrowed in impatience.

"That Peter fella's a right bastard ta be pickin' on girls," the drunk scoffed. "Sure he's got 'is two-bit goons goin' ta grab 'er up off the street."

Murphy ground his teeth a bit. "Ye're not helpin' me mood."

"No," the other man shook his head. "Guess not, but I thought I should tell ye since he's been such a piss-poor neighbor lately, what with all them druggie lowlifes waltzin' in an' out a that place what he shares with that crack dealer."

"Ye know where he lives," Murphy asked, turning around to look at the drunk.

"Aye," he nodded fervently, starting to look green around the edges. "Lives on the corner a Dougal an' Rhiannon. Right there on the corner, only on with the door what faces sideways."

Murphy was about to ask for more information when he heard keys jangling behind him. Turning, he saw Sullivan at the cell door, unlocking it.

"Sorry it took so long, Murph," he apologized. "I had ta wait 'til some a me men went home fer the evenin'."

"Just hope he hasn't gotten to 'er yet," Murphy nodded, fidgeting as he waited for Sullivan to get the door open. "I owe ye one, Sully."

"Aye, ye do," Sullivan nodded jovially, handing Murphy back his pea coat as he rushed out the door.


	20. Coin Return

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me guys! If this chapter seems a little rushed, that's probably because it was. I wanted to get it done and posted so I could get on with the next chapters. Still, I hope you guys enjoy :) Love, Sithy**

Not long after Connor and Julie had left the hospital, Jayne woke up to find Kit and Bel sitting beside her bed. Bel was thumbing through a fashion magazine and scoffing every few pages while Kit sat near the window reading a book. Jayne rose into a sitting position and looked around.

"Hey guys," she croaked out, licking her dry lips. "What's going on?"

"Jayne," Kit yelped, nearly falling out of her chair.

Bel stood and went over to the bed, smiling as she grabbed Jayne's chin gently and turned her face in either direction. "Well, the bastard didn't do too much damage at least. Can't say as much fer his."

Jayne looked up at her confused. "What?"

"Peter's been walkin' 'round town this mornin' with his face beat ta hell," Kit answered, looking slightly smug.

"Murphy," Jayne asked.

Bel shook her head. "No. Was Julie that nearly killed 'im with 'er bare hands fer what he did ta ye. A course, didn't keep Murph from goin' ta jail fer it."

"What," Jayne repeated, this time more frantic and confused.

"Me sister saw Julie assault Peter," Kit informed, looking sad. "But Jolene told the police it was Murph, so Sullivan came by while ye were sleepin' an' took him ta the jail fer processin'."

Jayne shook her head a little, bringing her hand to her forehead. "God, this crazy."

Bel wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly. "It'll be alright, dear. Sullivan won't keep Murph fer very long an' Jolene'll be getting' hers soon enough."

Jayne looked up at her about to speak when there was the sound of a cell phone ringing. Bel seemed startled and started rummaging through her pocket before pulling out the phone. She flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello," Bel asked.

"Bel," came Ma MacManus's voice. "Why hasn't anyone been answerin' the phone at me house?"

"Mrs. MacManus," Bel asked surprised. "I don't know. I sent Connor and Julie home ta rest. They've been at the hospital all night an' day."

"Hospital," the older woman asked concerned. "Why were they at the hospital? An' where's Murphy an' Jayne?"

"Oh, the story we've ta tell ye," Bel shook her head.

"Well, ye can be tellin' me while ye're on yer way ta the airport."

"The airport," Bel repeated, confused.

Kit and Jayne both looked up at her surprised.

"Aye, the airport," Ma scoffed. "Are ye goin' deaf, Bel. Me an' Ol' MacManus've been 'ere waitin' ta be picked up."

Bel gave a frustrated sigh, bringing her hand to her forehead. "Christ, the whole world is fallin' apart around us."

"What was that," Ma asked angrily.

"Nothin'," Bel replied. "We'll get get Jayne checked out an' be on our way ta get ye."

Without waiting for a response, Bel shoved the phone into Kit's hand and rushed out the door to grab Jayne's doctor. When Kit looked confused as to what to do, Jayne held her hand out for the phone.

"Ma," Jayne said once she brought the phone to her ear. "I have some bad news to tell you."

---

Murphy rushed the half a block it took to get to the nearest pay phone. He had a few coins in his pocket to put in and was tempted to call the house first, but just as he was ready to drop the money in, something told him to dial Bel's cell phone. Four or five rings later, the phone was answered.

"Hello," he heard Kit's voice say.

"Kit," he asked. "Are Connor an' Julie with ye?"

"No," she answered. "We sent 'em home hours ago to get some sleep. I sent Liam over ta check on 'em a while ago, but he hasn't called me back. Why?"

"Shit," Murphy shouted away from the speaker. "Peter's goin' after Julie tonight."

"What," Kit practically screamed, and he could hear a commotion going on behind her. There was some murmuring, in which he thought he heard something between his mother's voice and a dog growl. "Where are ye Murphy?"

"I don't have time fer ye ta come get me," he shook his head at the phone. "Give me Liam's number an' I'll try 'is phone before I head over ta Peter's."

"Over ta Peter's," Kit repeated sounding shock. "Murph, have ye lost it? Ye can't just go over there an' start knockin' on 'is door. He's a fuckin' drunken crack dealer!"

Murphy almost smiled at hearing Kit curse, but he was too frantic. "Just give me Liam's number Kit an' I'll check with 'im ta see if Connor an' Julie are alright."

She gave him the number, followed by a nervous sigh. "Murph, do ye even have any weapons with ye ta defend yerself?"

"No," he answered. "Ye go back to the house an' meet me at that bastard's place."

Murphy slammed the phone down before grabbing the last few coins in his pocket to call Liam's cell.

---

Liam pulled up to the curb outside a rather rundown looking house. Connor remembered when he and Murph used to do yard work for the young family that lived there when they were boys.

"Ain't this the O'Shea house," he asked Liam as they got out of the car.

"Aye," Liam nodded. "Their boy, Michael, was the one I seen grabbin' Julie off the street."

"Fuck," Connor muttered under his breath, shaking his head. He remembered Michael as a gurgling cooing baby that he would sometimes come over and make funny faces at to get the boy to laugh. To think that same bright-faced baby would be caught up in this cocaine business, and adding kidnapping to it as well.

Connor led the way up the walkway to the door, knocking on it frantically. There was a rustling behind it before an older woman opened the door and peaked out at him. He recognized her hazel eyes despite the glasses.

"Michael's not 'ere," she grumbled, starting to close the door.

"Mrs. O'Shea," he asked, holding the door open with his arm.

She looked up at him for a second, then her eyes widened. "Connor MacManus?"

"Aye," he replied, nodding as he managed a smile. "I hate ta bother ye, but do ye happen ta know where Michael may be?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, instantly looking rather terrified.

"Please, Mrs. O'Shea," Connor pleaded. "I know Michael's been runnin' with a bad crowd, but it's very important that I find 'im. My fiancée, Julie... somethin' bad could happen to 'er if I don't find 'em."

Mrs. O'Shea looked pained for a moment, then gave a slight nod. "On the corner a Dougal an' Rhiannon, there's a door what faces catty-corner ta the street. Been told that's where Michael an' Peter an' all there 'friends' hang about."

Connor's heart leaped into his throat. That was the corner Julie had mentioned she found Peter at. "Thank ye, Mrs. O'Shea. The Lord bless ye an' keep ye."

The older woman crossed herself and shut the door quickly. Connor turned and both he and Liam headed back to the car. Liam was about to get into the driver's seat when his cell phone rang. Pausing, he took it out and opened it.

"Aye," he asked impatiently.

"Liam, it's Murph," the voice answered. "Are ye with me brother an' Julie?"

"Fuck, Murph," Liam replied, glancing up a Connor.

"Give it 'ere," Connor ordered, reaching his hand out. "Murph? Listen, Peter an' his guys've taken Julie."

"Fuck," Murphy spat hard into the receiver. "Found out from one a the druggies in the jail. Sullivan got me out, but it wasn't fuckin' quick enough. Listen, Peter's at the corner a Dougal an' Rhiannon."

"Just found that out ourselves Murph," Connor nodded, getting into the car with Liam. "We're headed that way now."

"Good," Murphy responded vehemently. "I'll meet ye there. Got a hold a Kit an' told 'er an' Bel ta bring us some guns."

"Kit an' Bel," Connor asked as Liam started driving. "They're supposed ta be at the hospital with Jayne. If they've left, then ye know she's with 'em."

There was a long pause on the other end, but Connor could here Murphy take a deep breath. "Christ, this day just keeps gettin' better an' better."

"Jayne'll be safe with them," Connor assured.

"Aye," Murphy croaked out, then the line dropped.

Connor closed the cell phone and took a deep breath as well. He could feel for his brother, the idea of Jayne being so close to danger after what had just happened was a bit horrifying. But Connor was worried more about Julie, and the thought that she was at the mercy of strung-out lowlifes with no respect for human life.


	21. A Little Tied Up

**A/N: Alright, everyone pout for the Sithy. I broke a couple toes today falling on the ice and now I'm walking like a penguin all over the place. However, this did give me time to sit at the computer and hammer out this chapter. Hope you enjoy! - Love, Sithy**

Julie opened her eyes slowly, tasting blood in her mouth. She licked at the corner of her lips and looked around. The room wasn't very big, taken up mostly by a big table, piled high with plastic-wrapped white blocks duct-taped closed. The place was filthy; the floors covered in muddy tracks with glass and plastic debris all over. To her surprise, she recognized a couple broken syringes in the corner. Trying to stand from the chair she was in, she realized that she her hands were fastened behind the chair. She leaned back, trying to look over her shoulder as she felt around at what was holding her down. It wasn't rope or handcuffs, she could tell that. Her fingernails snagged on a few grooves and she knew exactly what it was. They had zip-stripped her to the chair.

The door opened before she had a chance to investigate further. Glancing up, Julie saw the face of the boy who had grabbed her off the street. He gave her a surprisingly concerned look before shutting the door again. Julie felt around the plastic strip a little more until she found the end where it connected. If she had to be tied down against her will, she was grateful that it was with a zip-strip. Her father had tied her down once or twice with them before she had been taken in by the brothers. Julie had had the chance to figure out how to take them off. She started feeling around again when the door opened a second time.

This time, when she looked up, she could see Peter making his way in. Julie felt sick to her stomach seeing the bruises and welts on his face, but she still wasn't sure if it was because she had done it to him, or because she hadn't finished the job. He stalked over to her, unsteady on his feet, letting her know he was tipsy if not completely drunk. There was a cruel smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"Julie," he slurred and the stench of whiskey was enough to make her cringe as she looked down at the floor. "Ye fucked me face up pretty good las' night, woman."

She didn't respond, just kept looking at the floor, avoiding eye-contact. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back to look up at him. Julie gritted her teeth to hold back her pained gasp.

"Was talkin' ta ye, bitch," he chuckled darkly. "Ain't polite ta ignore yer host."

"Fich dich," she grumbled, glaring up at him.

He looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "German? Really?"

Julie grunted when he slapped her hard across her face. The taste of blood filled her mouth again, and she held it there as she clenched her teeth. Peter crouched down in front of her so that their heads were level with each other. She kept her face turned down defensively, but turned her eyes up to look at him.

"Y'know, I'm goin' ta make ye pay fer what ye did to me face," he snickered. "I'll have ye screamin' fer help before ye know it."

With a great amount of willpower, Julie kept her eyes from going wide when he pulled out a pocket knife and opened the blade. He waved it in front of her face with a smirk.

"See this beauty 'ere," he asked, sounding very smug with himself. "Me Da gave it ta me before he died. Normally use it ta check the merchandise, but I cleaned it up special fer ye."

She tried not to flinch when he brought the blade close to her leg, then with a quick jab, he tore through her jeans and into her skin. Julie held back a strangled scream, of pain, muffled by her closed mouth. Peter pulled the blade away, seeming to admire his work for a second and giving Julie a chance to breathe. Then, he pressed the blade back in and twisted a little. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to keep her cool. Peter twisted the blade harder, bearing down further into her flesh. Unable to bare the pain any longer, she reared back and spat the blood that had been pooling in her mouth at his face. It hit its mark, right in the eye. Peter yelped and fell backwards, and Julie thanked God that Murphy and Connor had taught her better accuracy over the summer.

"Ye fuckin' bitch," he growled, slapping at her again.

She glared up at him, still keeping her face low. "That's what they tell me."

"Just fer that," he snickered again. "When I've finished with ye, I'm goin' ta the hospital an' finishin' what I started with the other lass."

Julie turned her face up to him, almost snarling. "If you ever touch any of my friends again, I'll make you wish I had killed you last night."

She was pleased to see him look frightened, even if it was for only a split-second. Then his drunken smirk rolled back across his face. He took the blade of the knife and used his shirt to wipe it clean of her blood. Stepping over to the table, he stuck the blade in and pulled it out covered in the white, powdery substance. He snorted it quickly, eyes rolling back in his head for a second. Licking the knife clean, he closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"I'll finish with ye later, Julie," he smiled darkly, walking for the door. "I have a few things ta take care a right now. But I'll be back."

Peter left then, closing the door behind him. Julie sat silently a moment, watching the door cautiously and trying to hear the movement beyond. After a few tense moments, she stood. Peter and his men had failed to fasten her feet to the bottom of the chair. Stupid move, but Julie wasn't going to complain about it at the moment. Limping slightly, she took a few steps forward, grabbing the spindles of the chair and tilting it forward. Julie slid the back of the chair with her hands attached underneath her and slid her legs the rest of the way, successfully bringing the chair and her hands in front of her.

Once she had gotten to her feet again, Julie started working on the zip-strip. She found the catch piece that kept the strip tight and held it down, letting it slide loose. With her hands free, she pulled off her jacket and ripped out a strip of the lining, tying it around the knife wound. She flinched at the pain, wanting to cry, when she heard the door open again. Surprised, she looked up and saw the boy from the car again. Their eyes were locked for a few moments as she put pressure on her leg. She stood, expecting him to raise the alarm.

"O'Shea," she heard Peter call from the other room. "If ye want 'er, take 'er, but don't stand there with the door open like an idiot."

"I don't fuckin' want 'er O'Bannock," O'Shea called over his shoulder before glancing back at her. "She's tied up fer Christ-fuckin'-sake…"

O'Shea gave her one last glance before shutting the door again. Julie gave a silent sigh of relief, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She tightened the binding on her leg and ripped another piece out of her jacket to wipe the blood off her face. Looking around the room, she tried to find something to defend herself with. Aside from the broken syringes on the ground and the cocaine on the table, there wasn't much. Walking around the table, she could see a drawer under it. Pulling it out, she found a burnt spoon and a good-sized mirror. Pulling out the mirror, she took it to the far corner of the room and wrapped her jacket around it. Watching the door cautiously, she put pressure on the bundle until she heard a muffled crack.

Unwrapping her jacket, she found several large shards of the mirror, edges glinting sharp. Julie ripped even more lining out of her coat, praying that Bel wouldn't kill her over it, and wrapped the end of a particularly long shard as a grip guard. Still not sure she was ready to take on Peter and all of his men, she pressed her back to the wall near the door and waited, hoping like a little girl that Connor would come to her rescue before she had to use the make-shift weapon in her hand.

---

_Fich dich - Fuck you_


	22. Thriller

When Murphy hung up the phone with Kit, she turned to the others in the van to tell them what he had said. The rest of the van ride was silent as a tomb, the air full of grim determination as Bel drove straight to the MacManus house. Once there, she and Kit piled out, going into the house and rummaging through the brothers' weapons to grab anything that looked like it might be useful. They both gingerly filled a black duffel bag they had found on the floor with various guns and ammo. There was a rustling behind them, and when they turned around, they saw Jayne changing into some jeans and a t-shirt.

She grabbed up Murphy's shoulder holster and slid it on, adjusting it to fit her better. It almost made her laugh the way Kit stared and Bel smirked. Jayne went over, taking the Beretta from Kit and screwing on the silencer before shoving it into the holster. Bel grabbed a jacket from the rack and handed it to Jayne, who slipped it on and flipped her hair out.

"Fashionable, yet practical," Bel nodded in approval.

Jayne smiled, turning on her heel and heading for the door with Kit and Bel not far behind. Once outside, they saw Da leaning against the side of the van, smoking a cigar with his hat on. He looked up at them, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ye ready girls," he asked low, sliding the van door open.

Jayne nodded, hopping into the back. Bel slid into the driver's seat as Kit followed suit with Jayne, sliding in beside Ma as Da climbed in too.

---

Julie heard the door knob jiggle as someone started to open it. She held her breath and clenched her fist tighter around the shard of glass. Above all else, she wanted to believe it was Connor come to rescue her, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe Liam had gotten him after she had been taken off the street. Or maybe they had killed Liam because he was a witness to a kidnapping. There was no way to know for sure. The edges of the mirror sliced through the jacket lining and started to knick her palm, but she ground her teeth against it and held it poised defensively.

The door swung open slowly. She pressed herself closer to the wall, waiting for whoever it was to step into the room. Julie wasn't sure how to feel when she realized it was O'Shea again. He hadn't noticed her against the wall and looked around a little frantically. She was about to slip out the open door when he turned and saw her. He took a step toward her, but she slashed out at him with her make-shift weapon, making him back up that step again, hands raised in surrender.

"Peter's gone," he said slowly, as if talking to a frightened child. "We need to get ye out a 'ere 'fore he comes back."

Julie watched him cautiously, mirror shard still held out. "Why would you help me? You're the one who took me off the street."

"Ye're Connor's girl," he replied, almost as if that answered everything. "I didn't know that when Peter sent me after ye. If I'd known, I never would a grabbed ye."

"And if I wasn't Connor's girl," she asked, hand shaking from holding her arm out so long. It was a bad sign, and most assuredly if O'Shea had really meant her any harm, he would have taken the opportunity then.

He looked pained for a moment, looking down at the floor like a scolded child. "I'm not a good person, not really. Anyone else's girl might be dead right now. But Conn an' Murph… They're the first faces I remember aside from me Ma. So I won't be part a anythin' that'd cause 'em pain."

She brought the weapon down slowly, nodding. "At least you're honest."

"One a the few things I've still got goin' fer me," he smiled weakly, taking a cautious step forward. "Now let me have a look at yer leg."

"It's fine for now," she replied, reaching down to tighten the scrap of jacket lining on her leg.

"Christ," O'Shea yelped. "Ye're bleedin' like a stuck pig."

"Ever been shot, O'Shea," she asked with a slight laugh.

He paled a bit when she looked up at her. "Never, an' I hope it stays that way."

"Then trust me when I say I've had worse," she nodded, groaning out in pain as she retied the make-shift bandage. She tightened the wrapping on her shard of mirror and slipped the safer end into her back pocket in case she would need it later.

"The hospital's not too far from 'ere once ye're out," he told her. "I could call ye a ride."

Julie shook her head fervently. "No, just get me out of here and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright," he answered skeptically and stepped right up next to her, grabbing her arm and pulling it over his shoulder to support her weight. Julie tried jerking away, but he clamped an arm around her waist and held fast. "Ye won't make it through this house without help, especially limpin' like this."

"Why would you say that," she said tensely as he opened the door further.

"Because ye're wounded," he answered. "An' pretty. An' there's nothin' but junkies out there who'd not think twice about taken advantage a that."

Trying to hide the fright in her eyes, she nodded, letting him help her through the door. She limped badly, each step sending a searing pain through her. The act of walking this way made her remember the first time she had ever treated Connor and Murphy's wounds after a job. Murphy had been shot in the leg and Connor sliced across the chest with a knife. She had been so scared for them that first time, seeing her saviors bleeding and limping through the door.

"Oi," O'Shea whispered harshly beside her. "Ye're zonin' out."

Snapped back to the present, Julie blinked and tried shaking her head clear. "I'm losing blood, O'Shea. Not the best thing in the world."

He quieted and helped her limp through the next room, where she saw three men sitting around a table like the one in the room where she had been held captive. Julie could see the light glinting off little compact mirrors and razors as they made lines. One of the men leaned down and snorted the line quickly, leaning his head back to take in the full effect. There was another man laying belly-down on a long couch, arm scraping against the ground with his face turned toward where Julie and O'Shea stood. He looked almost dead, zombie-like with his skin a sickly grayish-green and wrinkly, especially around his lips and eyes. His stringy black hair had fallen over his face and Julie could have screamed when his eyes opened slowly and locked on her with their glassy, bright green gaze. Julie shuddered and tried stumbling in the opposite direction, forcing O'Shea to sidle awkwardly.

"The fuck," he asked loudly, making everyone in the room look up.

"O'Shea," one of the men said from the table. "The fuck're ye doin'? Peter said ta make sure she didn't leave the room."

"Give 'im some peace," the raspy voiced zombie replied from the couch, sitting up despite his wildly twitching limbs. His lips pulled back in a ghastly smile, nothing but black gums and two or three decaying teeth. "Sure O'Shea just wants ta 'ave a little fun with 'er 'fore Peter kills 'er. Let 'im 'ave his kicks in a bedroom upstairs good an' proper like."

The men at the table grumbled as O'Shea helped Julie toward the next door, which was uncomfortably close to the decaying man. He reached out for Julie, almost grabbing her with his bony fingers before O'Shea pulled her just out of reach.

"Oh no, Seamus," he shook his head. "Won't have ye touchin' 'er 'fore I get a chance ta."

"Fair 'nough," Seamus cackled, winking and making Julie's skin crawled. "Just make sure ye leave enough fer the rest a us."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews. Glad I've been keeping your interest. Also, thanks to Bel for the zombie reference:) - Love, Sithy**


	23. The Best Laid Plans

-1By the time Julie and O'Shea got through the next room, Julie had to lean heavily on him for support. Her leg was in so much pain she didn't know whether to curse or cry. She bit her lip hard and hobbled alongside him quietly. They reached the next door and O'Shea opened it revealing yet another room to go through.

"Christ," Julie spat. "How many rooms does this place have?"

"Two more," he answered, hauling her through the door. "This one, straight through that door, then a left and we're outside."

"I can't go any farther right now," she moaned gently. "My leg hurts too much. Just give me a second to breathe."

"The longer we wait here, the more likely Peter's ta come back before I have ye out," O'Shea countered, pulling her along anyway.

She tried jerking away, succeeding only in putting more pressure on her injured leg. Julie winced hard, digging the fingers of one hand into O'Shea's shoulder and making a fist with her right, pounding it on the nearest table, trying to diffuse the pain that was shooting through her without screaming. O'Shea let out a pained groan but held his tongue as well. Once it had subsided, she took a deep shaky breath and released O'Shea's shoulder. He looked up, as if hearing something Julie couldn't, then proceeded to sit her gently on one of the chairs in the room. Walking over to the next door, he cracked it opened and peered out. He turned back looking a bit frazzled.

"Peter's back already," he whispered harshly. "I've got ta hide ye."

"Where," she asked, raising her hands in confusion.

O'Shea looked around the room frantically before his eyes fell on the coat closet. "We'll put ye in there, just 'til I can get back ta ye."

"What a great fucking idea," Julie snapped, picking herself up out of the chair. "Hide me in a closet with no idea what's going on outside it! That's the first place you fucking look when someone goes missing!"

"It's all we've got," he protested, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the closet. "Now, ye can either take it, or I can leave ye out 'ere ta deal with Peter yerself. Choice is yers."

Julie glared it him, almost to the point of snarling, but stepped into the closet. O'Shea pushed the door to, leaving just a crack of light to show through.

"I'll be back fer ye, I promise," he assured before rushing off.

She could see him go through the door he had been listening at before. A few moments later, he reappeared beside Peter, both walking back through the room and out of her narrow line of vision.

"Ye been watchin' 'er," she heard Peter ask.

Then O'Shea's voice responded "Aye. Been real quiet, that one. Not made a peep since ye left."

"Not screamin' over 'er leg, eh," Peter laughed. "Well, I'll have 'er screamin' soon enough."

Julie could hear their footsteps retreating into the other room, their voices becoming more faint. She breathed shallowly, not wanting to make too much noise. Her leg throbbed in pain, but she bit it back, pressing further into the closet. There was no noise for a while, just silence and stillness in which Julie could hear her heart beating. She glanced out the small crack in the door and wondered if she could make a break for it. O'Shea had said it was only through the room, make a left, then she'd be outside. Taking a deep breathe, she was about to push the door open when she heard footsteps.

They were getting closer and closer, making Julie back up into the closet even further. Her ankle hit something solid, almost sending her tipping backwards. Looking down, she could see a man lying on the floor, hunched over himself. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she realized he was staring up at her with a pair of brown sunken eyes. Even with the crack of light that seeped through the door, she could see the track marks on his inner arm from where he had shot up too often. At that moment there was even a syringe still stuck in the inside of his left elbow. The rubber tubing that he had most assuredly had tied around his upper arm, was loose and laying across his chest. He licked his lips slowly and gave a harsh moan.

Julie had to suppress the scream and bile that was threatening to trickle from the back of her throat, but the moan it seemed was enough to gain the attention of whoever was in the room outside. She heard the footsteps stop and turn in her direction. Looking up, she saw a shadow in her small line of light. Her hand reached into her back pocket silently, pulling out the shard of mirror she had stored there. It was poised for action when the door started to open.

In the split second she had to see his face, Julie recognized him as one of the men who had been snorting cocaine when O'Shea had taken her out of the room. His face was twisted in surprise, mouth open prepared to sound the alarm. Julie lunged at him, driving her weapon hard into his shoulder and feeling it grate against bone. The man shouted in pain and surprise, but she grabbed his shirt and head-butted him hard in the face, a technique the brothers had taught her and Jayne during a bar fight. It silenced him instantly, except for a stunned groan. A swift jab of her elbow to his face put him down completely.

Looking up, ignoring the pain in her leg and now her forehead, Julie heard the door opening again. She pulled the bloody mirror shard out of the man's shoulder and hobbled backwards, trying to prepare herself for another attack. But it was O'Shea that came through, only this time he looked frightened.

"Julie, run," he shouted at her.

A shout rang out, and O'Shea lurched forward, grabbing at his right arm as he screamed in pain. Julie started toward him, seeing the blood welling through his fingers, but he started pushing her forward, away from him.

"Get the fuck out now," he screamed just as the gun fired again, catching him in the leg and sending him to the floor crying out in agony.

Julie didn't hesitate any longer. With all the strength she had, she hurled herself toward the opposite door, biting back all the pain she was feeling. To her surprise, she was almost at a dead run when there was a third shot, barely missing her head and taking out a good-sized chunk of the door as she scrabbled through it. Slamming it closed behind her, she saw that she was in the corner room. The catty-corner door was to the left as O'Shea had promised. Hobbling on her weak leg as quick as she could, Julie made for the door. She grabbed the knob, but her hands were covered in blood and frantic, slipping over the handle, unable to catch to grip and turn.

A high keening sound had started in her throat as she heard Peter's echoing laughter growing closer. The door burst open behind her. Spinning around, Julie watch him coming closer, gun aimed straight at her.

"Ah, now ye've really pissed me off, ye bitch," he snickered, slurring still.

Julie's hand still tried for the doorknob, finally gripping it and turning as Peter's finger pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, but it's a suspense thing you know. Hopefully you guys will stick around and not be entirely mad with me if it takes a day or two for the next chap. See, Sithy's home-life at the moment is rather... shall we say, not conducive to creativity. I'll still try though, so bare with me please. Happy Yule everyone! - Love, Sithy**


	24. The Flock

Murphy was running down Dougal Street as fast as he possibly could. Dougal and Rhiannon, he kept repeating to himself, trying not to think of what he might find if he got there too late. Dougal and Rhiannon, and how no matter what he found there someone was going to die for what they'd done to Jayne and Julie. Let his brother help because of Julie, but let him pull the trigger because of Jayne and their lost child.

Rhiannon Road was coming up on him fast. He could see it in the distance. One more block to go and he wasn't sure what to do. Go blazing in there like an idiot because he didn't have a weapon and he could see Bel and Kit hadn't arrived? Or wait outside and wonder if he'd hear Julie screaming as they tortured her? He prayed as his feet pounded mercilessly across the pavement, not in words because his mind couldn't make them at the moment, but in flashes of thoughts with a few quick _amens_ to boot.

He saw headlights coming from the opposite direction toward the house and he slowed to a walk, prepared to duck for cover should trouble arise. But he realized soon enough that the car was Liam pulling up with Connor. They both hopped out of the car, Connor walking in front. He stopped to look at his brother, nodding slightly and tossing him the black duffel bag he had taken from the house. Murphy caught it easily, kneeling on the ground to pull out a Glock, spinning the silencer on quickly as Connor came walking over.

"If I see 'im first," Connor said harshly. "I can't promise ye I'll save 'im fer ye."

Murphy's eyes turned up to him, giving him a quick nod. "Aye, likewise."

He stood and they both turned for the door. Just then, there was a gunshot, making both their hearts sink. It ripped through the door and both instinctively dove in opposite directions. Connor was the first to look up and see the door had been thrown open and Julie come tumbling out. He saw blood and feared the worst, screaming out her name as he made his way toward her. But he saw Julie stand, one hand clutching her leg, the other clutching at her upper arm as she screamed in pain

She had ducked out of the way just as he fired, and Peter was drunk enough that his shot went wild, catching her arm as she had stumbled out of the door she had finally opened. With the strength that she had, Julie scrabbled backwards, watching Peter as he laughed sinisterly and moved toward her. The gun in his hand was raised again, aiming for another shot. Her eyes darted around, not sure which way to escape to. She caught sight of Murphy on one side and Connor on the other, but she knew neither would have a good shot because Peter was still in the house. Connor started toward her, but Julie shook her head.

"No," she shouted, trying to stay on her feet as she moved backwards still.

There was a screech of tires behind her, but she was too frightened to turn and look, eyes glued to the gun still pointed at her. Then, from out of nowhere, she heard Jayne's voice behind her.

"Julie, drop!"

Without hesitation, she let herself fall backwards. No sooner was she on the ground than she heard two spits from a silencer from behind her. Peter screamed as one tore through his shoulder, sending him staggering backwards. The other caught his stomach, a red stain growing quickly across his shirt. He over compensated for his staggering and fell face-first through the door, landing on the pavement outside. His body twitched and struggled to breathe through the pain, but he was still unfortunately alive.

Julie turned to look behind her. Jayne was standing just as she had been instructed, feet shoulder width apart, sighting down her arms and the barrel of her gun. Bel and Kit were watching from the drivers' side window of the van, and Da had stepped out beside Jayne. Ma was still in the back of the van trying to hush the dogs in their kennels. They had started barking after the first gunshot, but Julie hadn't noticed.

Connor rushed over to her, falling to his knees in the street beside her. "Christ Julie, are ye alright?"

"Been shot, stabbed," Julie shrugged weakly, tears pooling in her eyes because of the pain. "And I saw Jolene straddling you in the bed we'd been sharing for the last week. Other than that, I guess I'm fine and dandy."

"Julie, I'd never, could never," he started to protest, face looking anguished.

But Julie slid her fingers over his lips, laying her head back on the pavement as she shook her head. "Not right now, Connor. Go in there with Murph and Da and finish them and give me a chance to rest."

She could feel Connor nod even as she shut her eyes. He gripped her wrist gently and kissed her fingertips before she slid her thumb across his lower lip in a comforting gesture.

---

Murphy had gone over to Jayne, approaching cautiously because she seemed edgy with the gun still trained on Peter's prone form. He came up beside her, running his hand along her arm soothingly before she gave the gun over to him. Her eyes turned to his, filled with anger and sadness. He hadn't realized until he was so close that tears were streaking her face. Depositing the gun in the holster she was wearing, Murphy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

She practically fell into him, sobbing silently as she wrapped her arms around him. He made soothing sounds against her hair as he held her tightly. After she had calmed a bit, he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Ye know, ye look good in me shoulder holster," he teased lightly against her lips.

Jayne gave a sad, laughing sigh as he smoothed hair back from her face. She pressed her lips to the corner of his before saying "Finish him Murphy, for me and for Julie."

He looked up at Da over her shoulder, who gave him a curt nod, opening his long black coat to show the concealed pump-action shotgun. Murphy pulled back from Jayne, looking into her eyes. "Oui, mon belle ange."

He moved away from her reluctantly, followed by Da. They collected Connor with them, who still knelt beside Julie, smoothing hair back from her forehead. He nodded, joining so that all three stepped up to Peter. The bastard was still breathing, moaning in pain as he clutched at his stomach. The brothers grabbed his shoulders harshly and dragged him further into the street, forcing him into a kneeling position on the ground. Da joined his sons behind Peter, all three pressing the barrels of their guns to the back of his skull.

Jayne and Ma came up beside Julie on the ground, helping her as she struggled into a sitting position on the pavement. They knelt beside her, Bel standing not too far behind alongside Kit and Liam, who were holding onto each other as everyone watched the three Saints recite their prayer. Ma, Julie, and Jayne mouthed the words along with them before the men cocked their guns and fired, sending Peter straight to Hell where he belonged. They turned then, prepared to finish the others inside when Julie stopped them.

"All but one," she called out. "There's a man in there who tried helping me. He took two bullets trying to get me out. Name's O'Shea."

Connor's eyes widened. "Liam told me he's the one who took ye off the street."

"He was," Julie nodded. "But he had a change of heart when Peter told him exactly who I was. If he's still alive, please leave him that way."

The brothers looked at each other, then at Da who nodded in agreement. Then all three turned back to the door and went in. They were gone for a while, no doubt sweeping the whole house for everyone. Their silencers kept the small group in the street from hearing the commotion inside. However, they soon emerged, the brothers carrying wounded O'Shea between them toward the van.

"Liam," Connor called. "Grab Julie and get 'er in the van."

Liam nodded and let go of Kit long enough to scoop Julie up. Bel went to get in the driver's seat again, but Connor stopped her. "Bel, thank ye, but I think I'll take over drivin' now."

"Are ye sure, Conn," she asked, looking at him concerned. "If I drive, ye can stay in the back with Julie."

Connor shook his head. "I think Julie'd rather I give her some space at the moment."

Bel eyed him skeptically, but stepped away from the door, letting him get in. He adjusted the rearview mirror to see Julie in the back, holding on to O'Shea who had passed out from pain. She caught the reflection of his eyes and looked away. With a sad sigh, he started the van up and started for the hospital, knowing that the others wouldn't be too far behind.

**A/N: If you want to leave Sithy a Yule present, please deposit it in "review-form" by pressing the small purple button to the left of your screen. Thank you:P - Love, Sithy, and Happy Yule and Christmas!**


	25. Gritty

**A/N: Christmas cheer and magic for everyone! Now, I hope that this chapter doesn't bring anyone down. - Love, Sithy**

When Connor pulled up to the hospital Liam, the others were not too far behind. Julie had already pulled herself halfway out of the van, tugging at O'Shea gently to bring him closer. Murphy and Liam came running up and reached for O'Shea. They lifted his unconscious body out as Connor hopped out of the car and reached for Julie. She sidled away from him a little, making his heart sink. But she realized that it was too far to walk on her own and gave in. Connor didn't dare try to lift her off the ground like he wanted to, instead he just supported her as she limped for the emergency room door.

O'Shea was hoisted onto a gurney by a few orderlies and rushed down the hall for medical attention. Julie tried to follow after him, pulling away from Connor, but an orderly stopped her and started lifting her off the ground. With a determined grunt, she fought him, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

"Get away from me," she shouted. "I have to see if he's okay!"

"Julie," Connor called out, pulling her back gently. "Ye're hurt yerself. Let them help ye."

"Get off of me," she screamed, pushing away from Connor.

It was loud enough that half the people in the emergency room looked up at them. Connor was stunned, standing there staring dumbly at her as his chest tightened in sadness. She refused to look at him, just let herself be shuffled away by another orderly. He watched her go before Murphy and Liam grabbed his shoulders and dragged him toward the waiting room.

---

The doctor who had taken care of Jayne was the same one that sutured Julie's wounds. When he saw her, he had put on a surprised smile and asked "Weren't you just here a few hours ago?"

"Been a rough day," she replied with a nod.

"Surprised ye haven't passed out," he added gently, finishing up with the stitches.

Julie gave him a weak smile. "Took a nap this afternoon."

The doctor started to chuckle loudly, making Julie give an actual smile. "My, ye've been with the MacManus boys too long. Can't tell ye how many times they came through here when they were younger, all scraped up and bruised from bein' in fights."

"Any word on O'Shea," she changed the subject, the smile having left her face.

"He's stable," the doctor nodded, scribbling something on her chart. "Be in de-tox fer a while, but other than that, he's fine."

"Good," she sighed, laying back on the bed. The doctor started walking away, but she stopped him by saying "Will you send Bel, Kit, and Jayne in?"

"Not Connor," he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No not him, and not Murphy because it'll make Connor feel even worse."

He nodded in understanding and went out the door. Julie stared up at the ceiling, throwing her uninjured arm over her eyes. A few moments later, she heard the door open and looked up. The three women walked in, and Julie could see Connor and Murphy trying to peak in around them. Jayne turned and shooed them away before closing the door.

"Are ye alright, Julie," Kit asked concerned as they gathered around the bed.

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "Just a few stitches, a little blood loss. Doc said I can't do too much drinking any time soon, but it's all good."

"Pumped ye full a antibiotics an' pain reliever didn't they," Bel laughed a bit, patting her shoulder gingerly.

When Julie nodded slowly with a smile, all the women chuckled. But her eyes turned to Bel with something less than laughter. "Bel, I hate to ask, but is there anyway I could stay with you for a while?"

"Why," Jayne asked confused.

"Because," Julie replied sadly. "I don't want to go back to the house."

When they gave her questioning stares, she took a deep breath and explained herself. "I left the house this afternoon for a walk, and when I came back I found Jolene on top of Connor in bed."

Jayne's jaw dropped and both Kit and Bel looked more angry than anything else. It was Bel, with her voice full of disbelief, who was the first to speak. "Ye mean ta tell us that Jolene snuck herself inta the house and inta bed with Connor?"

"I'd like to think she snuck," Julie groaned, laying back down on the bed again.

"Of course she did," Kit assured, shaking her head. "No way in Hell would Connor ever go back ta her."

"Connor loves you, Julie," Jayne insisted. "He'd never do a thing like that."

Julie squeezed her eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears as she covered her face with her hands. "I know, I know..."

"Then why d'ye want ta stay with me," Bel asked gently.

"Because every time I look at his face I see her laughing at me," Julie answered, not caring any more and letting herself cry.

Jayne pulled her up and hugged her as Bel petted her hair. "A course ye can stay with me fer a while, Julie. I'd be more than happy ta have ye over 'til ye get this sorted out."

"Thanks, Bel," she smiled weakly, pulling her into a hug as well.

When they pulled away, Julie saw Kit standing there, hands balled into little fists as she stared at the floor angrily. "I'm so sorry, Julie. Jolene is the most horrible person in the world. Christ, she's me own sister an' I can't stand ta say 'er name half the time."

"It's not your fault, Kit," Julie replied gently. "You're not responsible for what she does, and you can't let yourself think you are."

Kit looked up at her sadly, and Julie held her arms out for a hug. Kit obliged, wrapping her arms around her. Julie rubbed a hand over Kit's back soothingly, trying to comfort her. The pain meds had made it very easy for her to move, but it was starting to make her sleepy. Kit pulled away after a moment, wiping at her eyes fiercely.

"We should let ye get some rest," Bel suggested, smoothing some hair from Julie's face as she laid back again.

Julie nodded, her eyes starting to droop. The other three women waited a moment before leaving for the door. They stepped outside, Kit closing the door behind everyone. Connor stood up quickly, eyes scanning each of the women's faces.

"Is she alright," he asked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"She'll be okay," Jayne said, walking over to him and petting the hair on the back of his head. "But she's going to be staying with Bel for a few days."

His eyes turned to Bel as he nodded. "Alright."

"She just needs a little space, Conn," Bel assured, giving him a concerned look.

"I know," he nodded again, sitting down with Jayne beside him.

Murphy picked up Jayne's hand and brought the back of it to his lips, squeezing her fingers gently. She turned to look at his face, leaning her head down to rest it on his shoulder. Swinging an arm around her, he pulled her closer. Kit walked over to Liam, who had been leaning back against the wall. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and she settled her cheek against his chest.

"Connor," Bel said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Remember when ye were little an' I used ta babysit ye an' Murph an' all the younger kids?"

"Aye," he nodded slowly, glancing up at her. "Ye told me then Jolene was no good. But stupid Conn didn't listen..."

"That's not what I'm gettin' at," she chided gently. "I'm tryin' ta remind ye that I've known ye fer a long time an' I can tell every time I look at ye that ye're in love with Julie. I know ye'd never do anythin' ta hurt 'er. We all know it, even Julie, but she's hurtin' right now."

He turned his eyes down to the floor, running his fingers through her hair. Bel clucked her tongue and patted the back of his neck.

"Gritty," she smiled, using her old nickname for him from when he used to play by the sea. He looked up at her, smiling just a little. "Ye have me word that I'll take good care a 'er an' see 'er back inta yer arms in no time. Ye just make sure ye scrub yerself with steel wool an' turpentine ta get the Jolene-piss smell off yer skin 'fore I bring 'er back 'round."

"Aye, I planned on it," he chuckled a bit. "Thank ye, Bel."

"Gritty," Jayne asked with a smile.

"That's right," Bel nodded, looking around her to Murphy. "An' Murph was Sticky."

Jayne looked back at him to see that he had covered his eyes with his free hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. Everyone had a good laugh at that.


	26. Melancholia

**A/N: Hope everyone had a nice holiday! And honestly, did you really think I'd rest with this story? I'm just as anxious to see what happens as everyone else is :) - Love and hugs, Sithy**

Julie woke up a little after noon the next day, sore and aching all over. With an annoyed groan, she tried closing her eyes to fall back to sleep. She didn't want to get up and face the day. Didn't want to leave the surprisingly warm and comfortable hospital bed. But most of all, as much as she wanted to see Connor, wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss his soft, soft lips, she knew that she wouldn't be able to bare it. And that fact made her heart break even more. The pain, both the physical and emotional kind, wouldn't let her sleep again. Sitting up, she saw there was a crutch leaning against the bedside table for her.

She sat up and grabbed it, struggling to her feet. Leaning heavily on the crutch, Julie was grateful that it was her opposite arm that had been shot. She was halfway to the door when she saw Bel and Kit peaking inside. They smiled at her and she smiled back as they walked in.

"How are ye," Kit asked, coming up beside her.

"Should ye be out a bed, Julie," Bel chided gently.

"I'm fine, sore, but fine," Julie replied. "And I really don't care what the doctor's have to say about it. I'd like to see O'Shea, then head to your house, Bel."

"O'Shea," Bel repeated as she shook her head a bit. "Ye sure ye didn't take a shot ta the head last night, Julie? He was the one what took ye off the street."

"I know," Julie replied, hobbling through the door and trying to decide which way to turn down the hall. "But he got those bullet wounds trying to get me back out, so I at least owe him a visit before I go. And where's Jayne?"

"She was 'ere fer a while, but decided ta go back home and keep the boys company," Kit answered from behind her. "Figured they'd need some relief from their Ma an' Da."

Julie scowled to herself, knowing that she should be there with Connor as well. But she gritted her teeth and made a decision to turn left, Bel and Kit following behind her. She came across a nurse and found out where O'Shea was being kept. The nurse offered to have a wheelchair brought around for her, but Julie declined, limping off quickly. Several minutes later, she found him through one of the door windows. His bed was adjusted into a sitting position, and he looked very pale and sick. She asked Bel and Kit to stay out in the hall while she went inside. They were more than happy to oblige.

Hobbling up to the side of his bed, Julie looked down at him for a few moments. He had all kinds of tubes running in and out of him, with the blankets pulled up to his armpits. To Julie's dismay, the first though that hit her was that she was thankful it wasn't Connor that she had to look at like this. O'Shea's eyes fluttered a bit before opening and look up at her.

"Oi," he whispered, licking his lips. A weak smile turned up the corner of his lips. "I should kill ye fer puttin' me in 'ere."

"Careful, O'Shea," she warned playfully, putting a hand over his. "I'm standing real close to where all these machines are plugged in."

He tried laughing, but it ended in a deep, painful moan. "Ah, ye're not worth it."

Julie continued to smile, squeezing his fingers in hers. "Thank you for helping me, O'Shea."

"What're ye talkin' 'bout," he retorted, shaking his head as he looked away. "I'm the one that brought ye inta the mess in the first place. Ye shouldn't be thankin' me fer that."

"I'm not," she chuckled. "That I could kill you for. I'm thanking you for the part later. You know, where you got my ass out of there. The heroic part."

"Heroic," he snorted sarcastically. "I'm a thievin', kidnappin', crack-sellin' bastard. I ain't no hero."

"You're getting there," she replied, smoothing some hair back from his face and kissing his forehead.

He seemed startled for a moment as she pulled away, looking up into her eyes with a confused expression. Then he took her hand in his and squeezed a bit. "Ye are still goin' ta marry Conn, aren't ye?"

"What," she blinked, taken aback.

"Word travels fast in a small Irish town," he nodded. "One a the nurses told me about what happened with Conn and Jolene."

"God," she groaned, pressing her hands to her face, trying to hide how ashamed she looked. "What did she tell you?"

"Only that Jolene was goin' 'round, braggin' that she had Connor MacManus in bed yesterday," O'Shea scoffed. "If ye ask me, no one believes a word a it. Every one knows neither a those righteous MacManus boys would do such a thing."

Julie looked up at him, surprised by the bitterness in his voice. She forgot how upset she was for a moment and patted his arm gently. "Don't worry about me, O'Shea. Just make sure you get yourself better. And for the love of God, go back to your mother's house and take this opportunity to straighten your life out."

A smile spread his face again, and for a second, Julie thought it looked positively glowing. "Ye know, Julie, if ye decide Conn's not the one fer ye, I'd be more than happy ta take his place at the alter."

"In your dreams, O'Shea," she rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss his cheek one last time. "I'll see you when you're up and about."

He nodded, relaxing his head back against his pillow as she pulled away and started back for the door. Kit and Bel were sitting outside, both flipping through a very outdated fashion magazine as Bel made funny faces. Julie took a moment to smile at them both before drawing attention to herself.

"Alright guys, I'm ready when you are," she said.

Both women smiled up at her and led her out to the car.

---

When Jayne walked through the door, Connor stood up instinctively, half expecting to find Julie walking in behind her. It proved too much for him to hope for, and he sat back down at the kitchen table, bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips. Jayne walked over to him, looking concerned and wrapped and arm around his shoulders as she pressed her cheek to his.

"I'm sorry, Connor," she whispered.

Her sympathy didn't seem to change his dreary mood. "How is she?"

"She was still asleep when I left," Jayne answered. "But Bel called me a few minutes ago and said she was up and walking, chasing down nurses like a bat out of hell to find O'Shea in the hospital."

"O'Shea," Connor nodded, sounding bitter. "Her new hero."

"Stop it, Connor," Jayne scolded harshly, smacking his shoulder. "You can't do this to yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. Julie made the decision to stay away from you for a while for her own reasons."

"If I had taken care of the situation before Jolene got out of hand instead of ignoring it," Connor began, shaking his head. "If I had chased after Julie instead of just letting her go..."

"The fuck's goin' on in 'ere," Murphy asked as he walked out of the bathroom, scratching the back of his head.

"Connor is kicking himself over things he can't change," Jayne informed, glancing down at Connor and realizing for the first time that the man looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Murphy, tell him everything will be okay."

Murphy walked over to Connor and laid a hand on his shoulder. Connor looked up at him expectantly, like he desperately wanted his brother to confirm what all the women had been telling him.

"Connor," Murphy began, sounding very sincere. "Ye're me brother an' I love ye an' I'm not goin' ta lie ta ye. The dog has been officially an' royally fucked on this one..."

Jayne let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her arms in the air as she took the few steps to be in the kitchen. Murphy shook his head a little before continuing. "But if there's one thing I know 'bout Julie is that she's crazy fer ye, Conn. An' I know ye feel the same way 'bout her. An' I'll be damned if somethin' this stupid is goin' ta keep the two a ye apart. Julie's me best friend an' I'll give her a few days, but after that, if ye don't carry yer arse ta Bel's ta bring 'er home, then I will."

"No," Connor shook his head sadly, standing and picking up his whiskey bottle with him. "She told me ta get away from 'er, Murph. She didn't just tell me, she screamed it at me an' she meant it too. If I were ta go gallavantin' ta Bel's it'd only make things worse. I was fool enough not ta deal with Jolene the second I stepped off the plane. An' if Julie wants this fool back, it'll be on her terms. Now if the two a ye will excuse me, I'll be down ta the pub where all melancholy drunk Irishmen belong."

With a snort of finality, he grabbed his pea coat off the rack. It was halfway on him before he paused, pulling it off and draping it over an arm before walking out the door.

"Murphy," Jayne said worriedly, stepping closer to him.

"It's alright, love," Murphy whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "He'll be okay. Just needs to blow off a bit a steam is all. Once all this mess gets sorted out, everything'll be just fine."

Tears started to well in Jayne's eyes. "They're both in so much pain."

"I know, darlin'. I know," Murphy replied, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's killin' me, too."


	27. That Smell

The first night at Bel's home above the dress shop was rather uncomfortable for Julie. The bed was soft enough, and every handmade quilt was warm and inviting. She had no complaints about noise or privacy or anything like that. It was just that she kept turning over, wanting to wrap her arm around Connor. She missed his warmth beside her and the smell of him in the sheets. As quietly as she could, she crept out of her bed and past Bel's room where she had retired to hours before. An urge had hit her to go down to the shop and stare out the big picture window.

Full moon light lit the room with a bluish glow, making everything seem just a little unreal. It struck her that she wished it weren't real. As grateful as she was for Bel's kindness, Julie wished she wasn't there. She wanted to be at home, and home was wherever Connor was. Jayne and Murphy too, but especially Connor. Yet every time she tried to picture him, she could hear Jolene's evil snicker in the back of her mind. She could still see the red-head on top of him, laughing at her. Julie tried reasoning with herself that it was not all that traumatic, but she couldn't fool herself. For an insecure girl, it was more than traumatic, it was devastating. And maybe despite the fact that Jolene was a cruel, conniving bitch, maybe Connor did want someone like her. Someone who was beautiful and who would obviously go to any lengths to have him. No doubt she wouldn't be red-faced when he asked for a kiss in public. Hell, she'd probably have sex with him on a bench outside a busy shop if he asked. Maybe that was the kind of girl Connor really wanted.

Julie was staring out into the quiet street through the window when something caught her eye. There was a small bag on the sidewalk outside the shop door, the plastic handles fluttering in the soft summer breeze. Curious, she unlocked the door and pulled the bag inside. She set it down long enough to re-lock the door before carrying it to the table. Bel had told her before that she often took care of washing clothes that were particularly dirty or stained, so she wasn't surprised to see an article of clothing in the bag. But, when she pulled it out, Julie was absolutely stunned.

It was Connor's pea coat, the one she had worn and soiled with Peter's blood. The one she couldn't bring herself to wash just a day or two ago. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. It still needed a good cleaning, but the smell of blood was gone. Instead, it was nothing but Connor. The pure scent of her Connor-kun that meant nothing but comfort and happiness. She realized that he must have left it to get washed, but she was thankful she had found it first. Jolene might have tainted the sight of Connor in her mind for a time, yet nothing could take that smell away from him.

She took the pea coat back upstairs with her, cuddling it close once she was in bed. Soon after, she had finally fallen asleep.

---

Jayne laid on her side with Murphy curled around her on the small bed. Connor had come home shit-faced that night and passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. Ma had complained that between Connor's snores and the puppies' barking, no one would have any peace. Da had chuckled under his breath and took her to bed after putting the dogs outside in the yard. Connor remained sprawled on the couch so Jayne and Murphy took the bedroom where he and Julie had previously slept. Now, sleep eluded her, even with Murphy's arm comfortably wrapped around her waist and his lips and nose nuzzling the crook of her neck.

It had only been the second night they were together since Peter had beaten her bad enough to lose the baby. And what with Julie being kidnapped and then practically walking away from Connor, there hadn't been much talk about it. So, when she heard Murphy stirring beside her, and realized he was awake, she couldn't help but bring it up.

"Murphy," she asked softly after he had repositioned against her.

"Aye, love," he whispered in reply.

She licked her lips a little before saying "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby sooner."

There was a long pause in which Murphy had stilled against her. She thought he might have fallen back to sleep when he finally replied sadly "It's alright. I know ye had yer reasons."

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about the whole thing at first," Jayne plugged on. "It was literally two minutes before Peter showed up that I realized how much I wanted to have your baby, Murphy."

"Ah, I love ye, Jayne," he whispered into her hair, rubbing his hand along her side comfortingly. "An' there's nothin' I'd want more in the world than ta have children with ye. A course, next time, I'll never let ye out a me sight."

She could feel him smiling gently against her skin, which made her giggle just a bit. "Next time?"

"A course," Murphy replied, leaning up on an elbow and turning her onto her back so that he could look down into her face. "Ye do still want children with me, don't ye?"

"Yes, Murphy, of course I do," she smiled, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss.

He gave a lop-sided smile and brushed hair back from her face. "Are ye ready, yet, Jayne?"

"Not quite," she shook her head slightly, looking down for just a second.

"So, ye want children from me, but ye're not willin' ta marry me yet," he teased gently.

Jayne gave a shrug. "Don't ask me to explain it."

"Fair 'nough," he smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck again, twisting her so he could once more lay with arms wrapped around her, and her back pressed comfortably to his chest.

---

Julie woke the next morning with Connor's pea coat almost entirely wrapped around her head. She guessed that explained the dream she'd had that night. In the dream, he and Connor were in Uncle Sibeal's stables, having a fun time playing in the hay, jumping into the stack and not caring about the itching until they were laughing so hard Julie nearly wet herself. Then Connor had pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, dropping into the haystack with her where they made love and talked about peanut butter sandwiches. It had been crazy and wild, and Julie didn't want to wake up from it.

But she did, and carted herself out of bed, limping until she could reach her crutch. She pulled the coat on as she left the bedroom. Bel was nowhere to be found upstairs so Julie made her way down the steps. That's where Bel was, down stairs in the kitchen in the backroom with a bowl of cereal as she flipped through a stack of designs she had been working on. Julie came up to the table she was at and sat down, peering over at the designs. Bel looked up, a little surprised to see her, but gave a winning smile.

"Ah, Julie, you're awake," she chuckled. "Would ye like me at get ye a bowl a cereal? I'd have a better breakfast fer ye, but the pantries runnin' a little low since I got started on all this weddin' dress business."

"That's fine," Julie smiled, waving the statement off. "Just point me in the right direction and I'll get it myself."

Bel shrugged and pointed to the far left cabinet. "The bowls are right above the counter and the spoons are two drawers to your right."

"Thanks," Julie nodded, standing up and limping over there. She had to admit, she was feeling much better that morning. Her body wasn't quite as sore in areas that hadn't actually been wounded, and the wounds themselves weren't so bad either. A nagging thought in the back of her mind was that she had always healed so fast and nicely when she was with Connor and Murphy. Maybe she was feeling better because she was wearing Connor's coat. Maybe if she were home with them, she'd miraculously heal and she and Connor could have the tumble in the hay she'd dreamed about the night before.

"Julie," Bel questioned gently. "Where'd ye get that coat?"

She turned with a box of corn flakes in her hand and looked at Bel, cheeks blushing. "I came down here last night and found it in a bag outside the door. Connor must have left it to get washed."

"Ah," Bel nodded, coming over to her and dropping her used bowl in the sink. "Helped ye sleep, didn't it?"

"Yes," Julie answered, jaw dropped a little. "How did you know?"

Bel gave a knowing smirk, pulling down a bowl and grabbing the milk for Julie. "When I left Italy at come back here an' take care a me Ma and the shop, I left behind the most gorgeous, wonderful, sweet Italian boyfriend a woman could ever have."

"Really," Julie asked, amazed.

"Aye," Bel nodded. "But don't get all sympathetic fer me now. We're still tagether, long distance relationship, ye know. He flies up at least once a month an' I head down there whenever I can. But, when I left Italy, Daniele gave me a sweater of his an' told me tha' whenever I get lonely, to put it on an' he'd have a little piece a him with me. It got me through quite a few nights without 'im, an' whenever he comes up, he wears it fer me, so that when he leaves again his smell will still be there."

"That's lovely, Bel," Julie smiled, fixing up her bowl of cereal. "He sounds very sweet."

"Oh he is," Bel chuckled, going back to her designs. Then she looked up and gave a wide smile. "Come at think a it, he should be hear in the next day or two."

Julie looked over at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"In all this Peter an' Jolene business, I fergot that he was flyin' up 'ere," Bel laughed. "But don't ye worry, Julie. Ye can still stay 'ere. We'll try at be quiet."

Julie rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up again as Bel continued to chuckle to herself.

**A/N: For those of you who were wondering, I do believe the name of Bel's boyfriend is pronounced Dan-ya-lay... Y'know, it's Italian. Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking around so long! - Love, Sithy**


	28. Sandy Claws

-1#**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, I guess. But it desperately wanted to be written, so I had to do it. Hope you enjoy it! - Love, Sithy**

#Connor woke up with something warm settled on his chest. He wrapped his arms around it, wanting so much for it to be Julie. But he knew from the fur and the cold, wet nose that touched his face that it wasn't her. Opening his eyes and wiping the few drops of slobber off his face, he looked up at the canine version of his brother. Puppy-Murph, as the dog had come to be known, had his leash in his mouth. Apparently that was what had been causing the wet sensation that woke Connor up. Not one to be left out of the loop, his own canine-equivalent, Pup-Conn, had his muzzle resting on the edge of the couch, breathing on Connor with his leash as well.

"How'd ye two get back in 'ere," Connor asked, running his fingers through their soft. reddish brown hair.

"I let 'em back in this mornin'," Murphy said from the kitchen, where he was busying himself making coffee. "They were whimperin' at the back door, an' ye know I can't stand ta hear 'em do that."

"Softy," Connor teased, sitting up and chuckling as Puppy-Murph hopped off the couch and nearly fell on Pup-Conn. Pup-Conn barked in surprise and nipped at his brother, but Puppy-Murph rubbed up against him in apology and all was right between them in their doggy-world.

"Keep 'em quiet, Conn," Murphy warned. "Everyone else's asleep an' ye know how Ma hates barkin' dogs."

"Aye," Connor nodded and joined his brother in the kitchen. The dogs followed close behind, sitting on wither side of Connor as he sat at the table, wagging their tails and looking up at him expectantly.

Connor ignored them, taking the mug of coffee that Murphy handed him. He realized as he took his first sip that he had really needed it. The headache was just starting to set in, and there wouldn't be enough aspirin in the world to make it go away. And he knew it wasn't just a hangover headache either, but one mixed with a tension headache and an up-all-night headache with a dash of "what-the-fuck-is-going-on" added in for good measure. Only Murphy and Julie were ever able to help him get rid of that kind of headache, and as much as he loved his brother, it wasn't Murphy he wanted helping him.

"Take 'em fer a walk on the beach," Murphy suggested out of nowhere.

Connor looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

"The dogs, Conn," Murphy rolled his eyes. "They want ye ta talk 'em fer a walk, an' I think ye should take 'em ta the beach."

"Why don't ye take 'em fer a walk on the beach," Connor grumbled. "It's yer great fuckin' idea."

"But, Gritty, it's yer favourite spot," Murph laughed.

"I don't want ta, Murph," Connor replied.

Murphy sat at the table next to him and glared. "Then what d'ye plan on doin'?"

"Goin' back ta the pub," Connor answered, taking another sip of coffee. "An' drinkin' m'self inta a stupor until Julie makes up 'er mind 'bout me."

"Ah, fuck that," Murphy retorted, swatting the back of his brother's head. "Ye're takin' these dogs fer a walk an' clearin' that fucked up head a yers. I'll not see ye mopin' 'round this town like that. Julie will be back ta ye, but she won't like ye like this."

"I miss her, Murph," Connor said quietly, looking down into his cup. "An' I'm worried she won't want me back."

The dogs seemed to sense his sadness and came over to him, setting their chins in his lap. Murph clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze until he looked up at him. "A course ye miss 'er, Conn. I miss 'er meself. She won't see me because she thinks it's unfair ta ye. But that just shows she's still thinkin' about ye. She still loves ye, ye fuckwit. Nothin's goin' ta change that."

Connor nodded and patted the dogs' heads, glancing up at his brother again. "Fine, I'll take the dogs out."

Murphy smiled and let his brother stand. The dogs followed Connor, grabbing up their leashed and waiting for him patiently. He was halfway out the door with them when he turned back to grin at his brother. "An' ye make sure ta keep yer hands out a the jam-jar, Sticky."

"Oi," Murphy called as he laughed. "It won't be the jam-jar I have me hands on while ye're out."

When Murphy glanced at the bedroom door, Connor started chuckling loudly. The dogs, who knew the sound of fun being had when they heard it, started barking just as loud. There was a sound of movement upstairs before Murphy heard his mother yell "I'm goin' ta kill those damned dogs!"

Connor quickly shut the door, leaving his brother to deal with their Ma, and knowing Murphy wasn't getting his hands on anything now that Ma was on the warpath.

---

The sea air was cool and comforting, and Julie loved it. She had never been to a beach before and the moment would have been perfect if she had been there with Connor. Instead, she was content to walk across the sand with Kit and Liam, who had invited her along with them. It made her feel a bit like a third wheel, because they were holding hands and laughing with each other. So, Julie hung back from them, letting the rising tide rush through her toes in her flip-flops

"Oi, Julie," Kit called over her shoulder. "What're ye doin' all the way back there?"

"Just looking at the sea," she smiled, glancing away from the beach. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful."

"Ye know," Liam said as he and Kit paused to let Julie catch up with them. "This was Conn's favourite spot when we were kids. He'd always sneak off down 'ere. Bel nick-named him Gritty because he'd always come home covered in sand."

Julie couldn't help but smile, even though thinking about him made her want to cry. She could imagine him as a little boy running in the sand or climbing up the side of the cliff to one of the shelves to dose in the sunlight. Glancing up, she almost thought she saw someone up there, but she shook her head and went ahead with her walk.

"Look at this," Kit said, leaning down to look at the sand more closely. "Someone's already been 'round here today."

Liam and Julie stooped to look, Liam chuckling a bit. "Aye, looks like someone took his dogs fer a walk. Big dogs, too."

"Looks like they headed up toward the cliffs," Kit added, looking over at Julie. "Feel up ta chasin' 'im down?"

The idea was actually quite appealing to Julie. She would have loved to sneak up on the unsuspecting person and scare the living daylights out of him. But the pain in her leg flared a bit, and she knew it would never let her keep up. With a rueful smile, she shook her head.

"Sorry guys," she answered. "My leg hurts too much right now. But you guys go ahead."

"Oh no," Liam shook his head chuckling. "If one of us doesn't go, none of us go."

"Right," Kit nodded and took Julie's hand, leading her further along the beach. "We can go back ta the Anvil an' get some lunch."

Julie shook her head a little. "What if Connor's there?"

"Oh," Kit replied, as if she hadn't thought about it at first. "Well, we'll take ye back ta Bel's while Liam an' I pick up lunch fer all a us."

"That works," Julie smiled.

Liam walked up on her other side and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Well, we Irish do try ta be accomodatin'."

She hugged him appreciatively, making Kit giggle before tugging her away and taking her place in Liam's arms. Julie was extremely happy for them. It seemed that Liam had finally come to his senses and left Jolene. Or at least he wasn't hiding his feels for Kit. They still seemed to have a bit of awkwardness between them, and she seriously doubted they had even kissed yet. But it was enough to see them not so shy with each other, holding hands and acting like children together.

Julie was lost in her own thoughts when she felt someone dump a handful of seawater on her head. She gasped because it was an instant coldness all about her. Looking around, she saw Liam standing, hands dripping wet as Kit laughed so hard she was doubled over.

"You little bastard," she laughed, and kept laughing as she swung at him playfully. He started to run, chuckling as Kit fell in beside him.

"Ye can't keep up with us, Gimpy," he called over his shoulder.

Grinning and still laughing, she started after them, limping and hobbling all the way. But it was too much fun and too funny to keep herself contained.

---

Connor woke up to the sound of splashing beneath him. He had been dosing in the sun on one of the rock shelves on the cliffs above the beach. The dogs were pressed close to either side of him, also snoozing as they kept him warm and dry against the sea mist. The sound of the waves against the sand had lulled him, but the unnatural splashes roused him from his dreamy state. His thoughts had been filled with Julie, and he lamented that he hadn't taken her to the beach. It was his favourite spot and so very beautiful this time of year. He had been thinking about her so hard, he thought he heard her laughing.

Then both dogs stood up beside him, moving to the edge of the rock shelf where they started barking loudly. Connor flipped onto his stomach and glared at them. "The fuck're ye two barkin' at?"

They quieted, but their tails continued to wag excitedly. Rolling his eyes, Connor crept over to the edge to see what had gotten into them. He could see three people below them, two running, glancing back at the third who was limping behind them. The two in front weren't paying attention and tripped over each other, falling into the sand. The third was able to catch up to them, pouncing on them both. Laughter echoed up to him, and when the third person turned, Connor knew it was Julie.

A pained groan left him, realizing just how much he wanted to go down there and join them. Worse than that, he wanted to just jump down there, scoop Julie up and carry her back home, not caring if she got to kicking and screaming over it. It seemed the dogs felt the same way, both looking anxious to join her. He patted them both on the head as he stood.

"Come on, boys," he coaxed gently. "Yer Ma just needs some time alone."

They looked up at him, almost looking sad as they started to hop down the cliff face with the ease only an animal could have. Connor glanced down at the beach again and realized Julie had caught sight of him. She was staring in his direction, her hand suddenly raising, like it was reaching out toward him. He shook his head and followed the dogs down, leading them off in the opposite direction back towards home.


	29. The Italian Come ta Court

Julie was up half the night again, tossing and turning. Bel had insisted on taking the pea coat away from her so it could be washed properly, but Julie had a sneaking suspicion that it was less about cleaning the coat and more about driving Julie back to Connor for comfort's sake. Yet Julie knew she couldn't go running back to him, no matter how much she wanted to when she saw him at the beach. Or maybe that had just been her imagination, because it seemed that as soon as she saw him, he was gone. Either way, it had made her miss him terribly. She wasn't sure how many more nights she could go without him.

Not very many, seemed to be the answer. Still, every time she closed her eyes, she could still see Jolene straddling him, laughing at her. But she realized that each time, it was less Connor and more Jolene, like her mind was finally able to separate the two of them. In her mind, Connor was lying in bed, looking surprised and disgusted, and it was Jolene that was the villain. Julie was starting to think she should just deal with Jolene like she had wanted to in the first place. Of course, she was fairly certain that taking a chainsaw to a woman's face was illegal everywhere, including small Irish towns. Although, apparently the boys were able to get away scott-free with what had happened at Peter's house. Leave it up to the MacManus men to unleash the wrath of God and not even get a slap on the wrist.

The only problem was, Julie wasn't sure she could face Jolene, or Connor for that matter. For most of her life, she had been the subject of ridicule and cruelty. It was so much easier for her to give in than to fight, to let go than to hang onto what she wanted. Until Connor and Murphy came along and saved her, Julie was nothing more than a beaten, broken girl with no place in the world. She would have liked to think she had grown since then. But she still questioned whether she would ever be enough for Connor. Wonderful Connor who could kill evil men with one hand and caress away her worries with the other.

Julie got up and went downstairs for a glass of water. While down there, she glanced into Bel's shop again. Her wedding dress was out on the work table, and it made her want to laugh. Every other moment, Julie questioned whether or not the wedding was even going to happen. But it seemed no one else did, like everyone thought it would take God Himself to keep Connor and her from getting married. It was a surprising boost of confidence for Julie. When she got back upstairs in bed, she thought about the wedding dress and Connor and Murphy in kilts, and with a little giggle, she was able to go to sleep.

---

Julie woke up late the next morning, so late it was almost noon. But she was feeling much better. Most of her soreness was gone, though the skin around her wounds was still tender. Being able to move around quite a bit more made her exceedingly happy. With as much bound as she could have in her step, she headed downstairs. Of course when she saw who was in the kitchen, she regretted not having changed out of her nightgown first.

There was a man standing in the doorway, and he was gorgeous. It was like looking at a classical sculpture come to life, or an olive-skinned angel that just happened to be passing through. True, she preferred the looks of her dear, sweet, Connor, but no woman in her right mind could deny just how handsome this stranger was. He caught sight of her and the smile that spread his face could have lit up the whole room.

"Ah, you must be Julie," he chuckled, voice thick with a decidedly Italian accent. "Isabel has told me so much about you."

It took Julie a second to realize he was referring to Bel as he came closer to her, and that he must have been the Italian boyfriend she had mentioned, Daniele. He grabbed both of her shoulders gently and leaned in to kiss her cheeks. When he pulled back, he gave her an approving smile. "You're every bit as beautiful as Isabel told me."

Julie couldn't stop the wince when his fingers touched the wound on her arm, and the supremely apologetic look that crossed his face could have made angels cry. "Ah forgive me! Here I am, trying to shower the proper affection on you and I've forgotten that you were so recently injured. Please, sit, rest."

He drew her closer to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Julie could have laughed at it all, but she didn't want to sound rude. She was about to reassure him that she was okay when Bel came into the kitchen, all smiles as she looked at the man.

"Daniele," she chided playfully. "Have ye been givin' poor Julie a hard time?"

"Of course not, mi amore," he mused, glancing down at Julie. "But she does seem a bit startled by my presence. I should have called ahead so you could warn her."

"I'm fine," Julie finally managed to croak out under the man's gaze. "Really. It's just that I would have put on some actual clothes if I had known I'd be meeting you."

"Nonsense," Daniele chuckled. "If memory serves me correctly, that is one of the magnificent Liberty of London nightgowns that my precious Isabel had sworn an oath only to give to her dearest friends. Since you are wearing it, and I know that Isabel always keeps her word, then that means we are practically family."

"Ye know, ye sound like an Irishman sometimes," Bel shook her head with a smile, walking over to the counter.

"Well, I do enjoy my fair share of Guinness," he chuckled, giving Julie a wink.

Julie couldn't help laughing, even as Bel rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Guinness, have ye made yer way down ta the Anvil yet?"

"No," Danielle shook his head, stepping up behind Bel and wrapping his arms around her waist. "First on my list is always to see your beautiful face. This time however, I also have a special message from nonna."

"Nonna," Bel smiled broadly. "I miss her so much sometimes."

"As she misses you, mi amore," he replied, kissing her hair. "But I told her what you have told me about Julie and all your other friends, and she suggested that you close up shop one day and have all these lovely women over so that you may all pamper yourselves like the goddesses you are."

"I've always liked yer grandmother," Bel laughed, turning in his arms to kiss him quickly. Then she peered around his shoulder as Julie. "What d'ye say Julie? How 'bout tommora we girls have ourselves a little spa-day?"

Julie had never been one to pamper herself, but the idea did sound very appealing at the moment. "That sounds like a great idea."

"It's settled then," Daniele gave a satisfied nod and a huge grin to Bel. "Now, I should probably go visit with my Irish-mother before she finds out I'm here and comes storming after me."

"Irish-mother," Julie questioned.

"Aye," Bel chuckled. "Ma MacManus met him once and absolutely fell in love with him. Ever since, she's taken it upon herself ta be his mother whenever he comes up."

"And I am very grateful," Daniele chimed in. "She may not be the gentlest woman, but she's fierce. Since half of the town is afraid of her, that means no one will bother me."

"Why would anyone bother you," Julie asked, entirely confused.

"I may drink Guinness," he answered with a smirk. "But I am no Irishman. Some people disapprove of me being romantically involved with a good Irishwoman."

Bel gave a derisive snort. "An' those people can shove it up their..."

"Mi amore," Daniele interrupted, trying to soothe her.

"At least you're Catholic," Julie commented.

Daniele laughed out loud at that, coming over to pat her cheek gently. "Yes, at least there's that, cara."

He stood straight and looked over at Bel, folding his arms around her as she moved closer to him. "I shall return soon, Bella. And then we will go through all the things I have brought for you."

"Ye don't always have ta bring me somethin', ye know," Bel replied, kissing his cheek. "Just ye is enough."

"That is like going to a shrine without a token of love and devotion," Daniele shook his head. "A man must always bring a gift to the one he loves, so show her that he has been thinking of her. I bring so many gifts because I am always thinking of you."

Julie couldn't believe it, but Bel was actually blushing. She averted her eyes as they kissed and soon, she heard Daniele's footsteps retreating through the shop. When she looked back up, Julie found Bel in the same exact spot, face serene with a huge grin. Julie started to giggle at the sight of it.

The laughing must have pulled Bel out of her own little world, because she shook her head and glanced over at Julie with a confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," Julie shook her head, but continued to giggle under her breath.

**A/N: Short chapter guys, I know. But I wanted to get Daniele introduced so that I could get my fun going. Daniele's character and all the Italian phrases and mannerisms were knowledge imparted upon me by author BelhavenOnTap, who also provided the inspiration for "Gritty and Sticky" and the character of Bel herself. Big 'round of applause please. And shameless promotion, because she has two really awesome BDS stories herself. Catch you on the flipside (by that I mean tomorrow because I'll hopefully have another chapter by then) - Love, Sithy**


	30. First Impressions

Jayne was fixing lunch with the dogs padding around her legs when a knock came on the door. The brothers looked up from the coffee table where they had been cleaning their guns. The dogs had gotten into the duffel bags and managed to slobber all over them. Da and the boys could have thumped the pups good over it, but Ma had got to laughing so hard because of it that she interceded on their behalf. She told the men that that's what they got for leaving their business where anyone and anything could get into it. So, the twins had to take apart and clean every gun to make sure they stayed in working condition. Except now they had to scramble to hide everything as Jayne headed for the door.

She opened it slowly, a crack wide enough to see who it was. The man standing there was so unexpectedly handsome that all Jayne could do was stare for a moment. He smiled pleasantly, bowing his head in greeting. Jayne knew he was Italian by the accent when he said "Hello. I am Daniele Lombardini. I'm here to see…"

"Daniele," Ma MacManus shouted in glee from the end of the hall. "Jayne let 'im in, let 'im in!

Jayne moved out of the way, pulling the door open wider. Daniele stepped inside and Ma immediately rushed him, pulling his face down to kiss his cheeks.

"An' how's me other son," she laughed. "Have ye eaten yet? Have ye seen Bel?"

"As much as I love you, Mama," Daniele grinned. "You know Isabel is my first priority when I come for a visit."

"Of course," Ma nodded, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Ye wouldn't be a Prince Charming if ye didn't. But come 'ere an' I'll find ye somethin' ta eat."

Connor, Murphy, and Jayne stared dumbly as both of them for a few moments, even as the dogs took an instant liking to the new-comer. It was Connor who finally spoke first. "Ma! Who is this guy?"

"This is Bel's Italian beau," Ma informed them, turning him loose.

"Forgive me, where are my manners," the Italian man smiled jovially. "I'm Daniele Lombardini, and yes, I am the lucky man who has gained the lovely Isabel's affections. You two must be Connor and Murphy."

He extended his hand to them, but the brothers just stared at it suspiciously. Jayne, who was standing between them, pinched both men in the side, making them wince. Murphy took the hint and shook Daniele's hand.

"Murphy," he introduced himself with a nod.

"Ah, and that must make you Jayne," he smiled as he turned to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Despite Murphy's slight glare, Daniele patted her cheek affectionately. "Murphy is a very lucky man to have you."

"That's what I keep telling him," Jayne beamed, lacing her fingers with Murphy's and giving a loving squeeze.

"And Connor," Daniele nodded, shaking his hand as well.

"Aye," Connor replied. "Any friend a Bel's is a friend a ours. I suppose she picked ye up when she was in Milan fer school."

Daniele chuckled. "That is true. She was very much the magnet and I the metal drawn to her."

"Well, just give 'er the proper respect an' there'll be no problem from us," Murphy commented, making Jayne roll her eyes.

When Daniele looked confused, Connor put a hand on his shoulder. "Ye've got ta understand, Bel's like a sister ta the two a us. Ye keep her happy, we'll be yer best friends, but if ye do anythin' ta hurt her, then there'll be hell ta pay."

"I see," Daniele nodded in understanding, though the smile never left his face. "Isabel told me you were good men, and she was right. You men have my solemn oath that I will treat Isabel with the utmost respect and affection that she deserves."

"Good," Connor replied, urging him back toward the kitchen.

"Speaking of affection," Daniele said as he say at the table with everyone. "I had the pleasure of meeting your lady-love Julie at Isabel's shop earlier."

Everyone stilled for a moment, Connor trying to hide the hurt on his face as he looked over at Daniele. "How is she?"

"She seemed quite alright," Daniele answered as Ma placed a sandwich in front of him. "Though it did look like she has not been sleeping very well lately."

"What did I tell ye," Ma said, patting Connor on the head and sounding surprisingly sympathetic. "She misses ye as badly as ye miss her."

Daniele nodded as he swallowed his bite of sandwich. "From what Isabel tells me, Julie has been missing you terribly. She told me that Julie slept in your soiled wool coat the first night she was there and refused to take it off for most of the day."

"You haven't been sleeping well either, Connor," Jayne chimed in, petting his hair.

"Aye," Connor nodded. "But she's the one that wanted space. An' I'll give it to her fer as long as she wants."

"That is very gallant of you, Connor," Daniele remarked. "The situation pains you both, and no doubt both of you want nothing more than to run into each others' arms. But you are right to give her the space she wants, to give her the time she needs. She will come back to you, Connor."

"How do ye know," Connor asked, shaking his head as he looked down at his plate.

"Because Isabel is still making the wedding dress," Daniele informed matter-of-factly. "And Julie had not told her to stop."

Connor looked up at him, staring at his face for just a moment before the corners of his lips turned up in a gentle smile. "Ye're alright, Daniele. Ye're alright."

"I'll say," Jayne smiled. "Do you have a brother?"

"Jayne," Murphy cried out, eyes going wide with shock.

Jayne started laughing hysterically, taking Murphy's face in both her hands and kissing him sweetly. "I was only teasing, Murphy. You know I couldn't love anyone else but you."

Murphy's face turned smug as he kissed her soundly, Connor ripping off the crust of his sandwich and throwing it at their faces. They both laughed and Murphy picked the piece of bread up and threw it back at his brother, beaning him square in the forehead. Connor's laughter joined in as the dogs started to bark in happiness. Ma groaned and threatened to take a frying pan to everyone's heads, which only elicited more laughter.

Daniele finally stood up and looked at everyone at the table. "Do you know what would go wonderfully with these sandwiches?"

"What," Murphy asked, playing along.

"A nice pint of Guinness Stout," Daniele answered, carrying his plate to the kitchen sink. "Why don't all of you accompany me to the Anvil, and I'll buy some for everyone."

"I think I like this guy," Connor smiled, clapping him on the shoulder as he joined him.

"Aye," Murphy remarked. "D'ye have a sister?"

Jayne scoffed and slapped his chest, but he grabbed her up and nuzzled at her neck before they all started heading out. Daniele stopped at the door though, and turned back to Ma.

"I almost forgot to mention," he smiled. "Isabel has agreed to close her shop tomorrow and is inviting all the loveliest women of the town for a home-made spa day. You, of course, are invited."

Ma grinned broadly. "Ye little devil!"

Daniele only smiled more before leaving with everyone else.


	31. Coming Around

Julie spent another afternoon with Kit and Liam over at Bel's shop. They played cards and Julie was nearly beat by Kit on more than once occasion. Daniele had returned for Bel after visiting Ma and she had gone off with him to the Anvil with everyone else. Knowing Connor would be there, Julie was exceedingly tempted to follow along. But she was able to control the urge to run out to him. The pain over the whole situation had subsided, but she was still too embarrassed to be with him. And it didn't seem he was too anxious to be with her either.

Bel came home with Daniele around dark, both looking like they had had a blast. Julie didn't want to be too intrusive, so she excused herself to bed. She reasoned that they didn't see each other much and that they needed some private time, but she knew the real reason was that it would make her think of Connor and that would make her hurt more. When she lay across the bed, she knew it was going to be another restless night.

---

The next morning, Julie woke up fairly early. The night hadn't been as bad as she expected. In fact, she had slept well compared to the previous few days. Feeling rested and awake, she decided she was going to make breakfast that morning. She crept down to the kitchen as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Bel and Daniele before she had finished. While Bel had been gone the afternoon before, Julie and Kit had gone shopping to fill up her pantry. Now with so much to choose from, Julie stood contemplating what she would make.

She decided on the standard bacon and eggs with toast. Probably not as refined as Daniele or Bel were used to, but universal enough that Julie knew she'd get it right. She was almost finished with it by the time the two lovebirds made their way downstairs.

"My, this place smells delicious," Bel smiled, sniffing at the air.

"Indeed," Daniele nodded, peaking over Julie's shoulder to see what she was making. "And she cooks as well? Connor does not know how very lucky he is to have you, my dear."

"I haven't cooked anything for Connor in a long time," Julie laughed.

Bel patted her shoulder. "I'm sure he misses it though."

"Jayne's there to keep them well-fed," Julie shrugged.

"Ah, but that is not the same as knowing the woman you love has taken the time to cook for you," Daniele countered, wrapping his arms around Bel.

"Is that ye're way a tellin' me ye wish I cooked," Bel commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Mi amore," he scoffed playfully. "You are perfection to me. There is nothing I would change about you but the distance between us."

Even Julie had to smile at that as she plated the food for everyone. She didn't eat much herself, instead wondering what she could make for when the girls came over. She was very much in a baking mood, and it always calmed her and made her happy. It was almost as good at that as Connor was. And that thought actually made her want to laugh.

Breakfast was finished quickly and Daniele was kind enough to do the dishes. Julie rummaged through everything she and Kit had bought until she found all the ingredients she needed. It was a pastry kind of day, maybe a few little chocolate tortes for fun. She started baking in earnest around nine o'clock, and by the time the other women arrived at the shop around noon, the place was filled with the delicious smell.

Bel and Daniele had rearranged the shop's main room so that there was room for everyone comfortably. Julie had set goodies on the main table, leaving the wine and cheese options in the more capable hands of Daniele. He seemed very pleased with himself as Ma, Jayne, and Kit came into the shop.

"Julie, ye've been bakin' haven't ye," Ma asked, sniffing around with a very serene look on her face. "I swear, this is how heaven's supposed ta smell."

"And look as well," Daniele added, moving to each woman to kiss them on the cheek. "So many beautiful women; angels each and every one of you."

Kit hugged him, tousling his dark hair a bit. "Alright, ye swarthy Italian, enough a that."

"I speak only the truth," he retorted with a smile. "You stubborn Irishwoman."

"Careful, Daniele," Bel warned playfully, leading the women around the table to see what was laid out.

"Oh, Daniele," Jayne said, as she was about to pick up one of the pastries. "The boys are waiting for you at the Anvil."

"Ah, then I shall join them presently," he replied with a nod. "I would prefer the company of you beautiful ladies, but this is no place for a man to intrude."

He gave his farewells and was about to head out the door when Julie came up to him and touched his arm gently to get his attention. When he looked down at her, she was worrying her lower lip nervously. "Daniele, when you see Connor..."

"Yes," he coaxed with a smile.

"Will you tell him that I miss him," she sighed quietly, so that no one else would hear.

Daniele patted her cheek softly. "I already have, cara."

With that he turned and left the women to themselves. When Julie rejoined the group of women, Bel gave her a knowing smile and a wink. Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent munching on the pastries and sipping at the wine while all the women chattered amongst themselves. Kit had brought over all the things necessary for homemade facials, and the girls laughed hard when Julie attempted one and failed miserably. She seemed to be the only one with no real knowledge of the pampering techniques the other girls were employing. To her chagrin, she found out even Ma MacManus had a better eye for applying make-up than she did. With a sigh, she was about to go back to the kitchen when Bel pulled her aside handed her a decorated box.

"What's this," she asked, turning the box a bit to see the designs on the outside.

Bel just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Open it, Julie. I made somethin' fer ye."

"Bel, you shouldn't have," Julie began as she sat the box down to open it.

"Aye, but I did," Bel replied with a chuckle. "I enjoy gettin' new clothes when I'm feelin' down. So when me friends need cheerin' up, I always make them something."

Julie pulled the lid off the box and looked down on the loveliest sundress she had ever seen. The light-weight material was white with little green designs all over it, and even she could tell there was enough material in the skirt to do plenty of moving around in. She looked up at Bel in surprise. "This is beautiful."

"An' the best part is," Bel smiled mischievously. "It's machine-washable, so ye don't have ta cart it ta me every time it needs a cleanin'."

When Julie gave her confused look, Bel winked at her. "That way no one has ta know what -or who- ye've been doin' in that dress."

Julie's cheeks went bright red, especially after the other women started laughing, Ma being the loudest. And it was also Ma who said "Well, put it on, Julie. We want ta see ye in it."

Not wanting to disappoint, Julie rushed off to change in the other room. When she got back, the others crowded around her and made sure she was properly primped and preened. They finished with her and stood her in front of Bel's floor length mirror, and all Julie could do was laugh at them. "You guys do good work. Glad I'll have you around on my wedding day."

"Take a look at yerself," Kit grinned up at her. "Ye look amazin'."

"Do you really think so," Julie asked, starting to blush again.

Kit nodded enthusiastically as Jayne fussed with a strand of Julie's hair so that it curled under her ear. "There. Now you're almost perfect."

"Well," Ma said with a bit of finality. "I think I'll be goin' ta the Anvil now. The wine was excellent, but nothin' beats a good pint."

Kit gave a nod of agreement as she and Jayne started to follow Ma out. "Besides, Liam'll be waitin' fer me."

"And Murphy for me," Jayne added, hugging Julie good-bye. "And you know how I hate to keep him waiting."

Once the other women had gone, Bel turned to Julie, who was still looking at herself in the mirror. "Ye still look wonderful in it, Julie. It's not goin' ta change so quickly."

"Bel," Julie said, glancing over at her. "I think I want to go see Connor while I have this dress on."

Bel's face lit up with glee. "Now that is a grand idea. I need ta go ta the Anvil anyway ta deliver some a me special bleach fer Maeve. We can go down there tagether."

---

"She really said she missed me," Connor asked for the tenth time or so, as though Daniele would be lying to him. It didn't help that Connor was already on the tipsy side from the Italian practically plying him with drinks for his health, his happiness, and all that.

"Yes, Connor," Daniele assured. "Julie stopped me before I left and asked me to tell you that she missed you. She was so nervous even saying the words to me."

Connor beamed, Murphy clapping a hand on his shoulder and pulling his drinking glass away. "That'll be enough fer ye, brother, 'fore ye start actin' like a fool."

"She misses me, Murph," Connor informed happily, then he sobered almost instantly. "D'ye think I should go over there?"

"No," Daniele answered. "The women are treating themselves today. If you go there, you will probably, in a manner of speaking, scare her off. She will come to you when she is ready."

But even the warning for patience couldn't damper the smile on Connor's face.

**A/N: At this very second of the story, if Conn wer an emoticon, he'd look something like this haha! Just had to tell everyone what I thought of when I wrote that last part... Up next, the scene everyone had been waiting for since Jolene first made her appearance.**

**Love yas, Sithy**


	32. Smack Down

Ma, Jayne, and Kit came sauntering into the Anvil looking fairly pleased with themselves. The regulars cheered their arrival, welcoming old friends. Ma found her way to the back where Da had set up vigil over everyone, taking short sips of his brew with his back to the wall. Murphy was talking with the drunk man he had met in the holding cell of he jail house. The man seemed permanently plastered, but Murphy was having his fun with him when Jayne came over to sit in his lap. And Kit found her way over to Liam, who took her into his arms and held her close. The small band of teenagers who normally played in the pub were setting up for the evening, going through warm-ups and giving a bit of a serenade to everyone. The place seemed downright merry, and even Connor, whose only companion at the moment was Daniele at the bar, was content.

That is until Jolene reared her ugly head. She came sauntering into the pub, like she was the most important thing anyone could ever hope to see. The derisive snort she gave Kit and Liam was audible even to Da in the far corner. The moment Murphy saw her walk in, an idea came to his head, and he started offering the drunk even more to drink. Jolene brushed past Daniele, barely even noticing as he walked away from the bar, as she stepped up to Connor. He glared at her, suspicious of her smile.

"So, have ye come ta yer senses yet, Connor," she asked, pretending to sound sweet, but failing miserably. "It's been three days or so, an' she hasn't even tried ta come back ta ye."

"Don't start, Jolene," Connor warned, turning away from her and putting his attention back on his drink.

Jolene huffed a little, and while this was going on, Jayne realized what Murphy was up to and decided to help. She grabbed a few more beers and brought them over to the table. Jolene grabbed Connor's shoulder roughly to get his attention. "How could ye possibly want that pitiful thing over me? I'm prettier and no doubt a hell of a lot better in bed."

"Because she's been with so many men," Kit replied under her breath to Liam, whose face soured as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Why don't ye shut the fuck up, Jolene," Connor railed, slamming his drink down on the bar hard enough to shatter the glass. "It's yer fuckin' fault Julie won't see me, Yer fault she ran off in the first place. Ye even had the nerve ta get me brother sent ta jail, an' ye honestly think I could want ye after all ye've done?"

Jolene looked pissed off more than anything, but even then she grabbed for him, acting like she might try to kiss him to prove that she was the better of the two women, With a disgusted grunt, he stood and backed away from her, pressing himself up against the bar. She kept trying to grab him, and it took all his strength not to hit her as he growled out "Get away from me!"

He was about to lose his composure as she kept getting closer, making him slide backwards along the bar to try to keep away from her. His hands balled into fists and he gave a silent prayer that He would strike the bitch dead before he had to hit her. Jolene didn't fall down dead, but the next best thing happened. Connor heard a familiar, lovely voice, one he had been missing far too long.

"I do believe he said to get away from him."

Jolene paused in her advancement on Connor and turned around to see Julie standing there. She had come in with Bel, carrying a basket of white linens that she had sat on one of the barstools. Now she stood, looking fierce despite the delicate-looking dress. Connor thought he had never seen a lovelier sight.

"Well," Jolene smiled cruelly, stepping closer to Julie. "Look who's decided to show up. Conn an' I were just getting better acquainted."

Julie's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to give a condescending glare. "Maybe you didn't hear it the first time. Get away from him, you piss-smelling, ginger-haired harlot."

Jolene snarled and slapped Julie hard across the face. Connor took a protective step forward, but stopped when Julie looked un-phased by the attack. She turned her eyes to Jolene and without warning, punched her in the face. It wasn't the hardest Julie had ever punched anyone, but it had felt the best. Jolene was sent reeling back with a gasp of pain and stumbled straight into the drunk man. Murphy had filled him up with booze, and Jayne had taken him up on his offer to dance around in circles. He looked green around the edges as he lifted his hat to Jolene.

"Sorry, lass," he hiccuped. "But I seem ta be a wee bit… a bit…"

He made a gagging sound and promptly vomited all over the front of Jolene. She let out a scream of disgust, even as the rest of the pub started laughing, Murphy especially. Turning and looking for any kind of help, Jolene found herself looking up at Bel.

"Oh my," Bel feigned sympathy. "That will leave a stain. Here's somethin' that should help with that."

Bel splashed a capful of bleach onto Jolene, precise enough to miss her face, but aimed enough to catch her full across the torso. Jolene gasped again, eyes turning to Liam for support.

"Liam," she called out, stepping toward him. "Don't let them…"

Kit stepped in front of Liam defensively, blocking Jolene from coming any closer. "Ye stay away from 'im, Jolene."

"What," she spat, the foul treatment she had received obviously not changing her natural disposition. "Get out a me way, Kit."

"No," she growled back, standing up straight and looking tougher than she ever had before.

Jolene glared at her. "Ye really think ye can stand up ta me, Kit? Ye've been nothin' but a mousy little girl since we were kids. Ye're too weak, Kit."

Kit surprised everyone by smacking Jolene herself, hard enough to bust her older sister's lower lip. "That's what ye get fer lyin' ta Liam an' telling' 'im ye were pregnant when ye weren't."

Kit shoved Jolene backwards a few steps as she spat "An' that's fer takin' Liam from me when ye knew I wanted 'im."

Jolene got one final blow to the face as Kit hit her closed fist across the jaw. "An' that's fer always takin' the nice dresses what Bel gives me, like the one ye're wearin' now."

"So that's where I've seen it before," Bel snorted angrily.

Jolene, looking positively beaten down, tried stumbling away from the onslaught, but managed to run straight back into Julie. She grabbed Jolene's upper arm and lifted her up a bit as she lend in close.

"Don't even think about running out of here crying," Julie whispered cruelly. "No one here will pity. Your best bet would be to straighten yourself up and saunter out of here like the vain bitch that you are. And don't show your face again until you've learned some humility."

Julie stood straight and let Jolene fall back to the ground. The two glared at each other with pure hatred for a few moments more until Jolene did as she was advised. She stood, raising her chin and stomping out of the pub in a huff. The cheer that arose from the place as she left could have been heard a mile away.

Turning her attention back to Connor, Julie found him staring at her in disbelief. Her presence had stunned him to silence, especially with how beautiful she looked in the new dress Bel no doubt made for her. She came walking up to him, face set with determination. He expected to be yelled at, maybe even slapped, but it would be all worth it because she was there. She was really there.

"And you," she began, sounding like she might start a tirade with her finger pointed at him. But she stopped, her face breaking into a smile as she grabbed him around the neck and pressed her lips to his.

Connor practically melted into her, grabbing her up and forcing her lips apart with his tongue so that he could taste what he had been missing. She kissed back just as fiercely, making him moan low in the back of his throat. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go even as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Connor-kun," she giggled gently against his cheek. "People are staring."

Connor glanced up from her neck to find the entire pub grinning at them. He shook his head and buried his face against her skin again. "Fuck 'em. Don't care if they know how much I love ye an' missed ye."

Julie ran her fingers through his hair, rubbed her cheek along his to feel the stubble, all the little things to feel how close he was. Smiling softly, she pressed her lips close to his ear where no one could see and whispered, "I'll meet you out in the stables in a few minutes if you want."

She could feel Connor shiver against her, pulling her even tighter to him. The way he pressed himself against her, she could tell the answer was yes. It made her blush and giggle again at the same time. "I'll bring the peanut butter."

"Oh," Connor moaned just a little, pulling away to smile goofily at her. "Bless me Father for I have sinned."

"And what is your sin, my child," Father O'Shaunessy said from the crowd of pub patrons. Apparently, he had made his way in after Jolene had made her way out and had taken up a place next to Ma and Da. The second Connor heard his voice, his eyes widened like he had been caught doing that sinning.

"I think he's having unclean thoughts," Julie giggled, making everyone laugh and cheer a little. And to her delight, she thought she saw Connor blush as well.

Father O'Shaunessy, and even Ma and Da, chuckled at this. "Well, ye're almost married. I think the Lord will fergive ye just this once."

Connor laughed and kissed Julie again. She brushed her fingers across his cheek again and said quietly "Stables?"

"Aye," he whispered back, pulling away and leaving through the back door.

"Where do you think he is going," Daniele asked from his place behind Bel, though the tone in his voice that said he already knew.

Julie shrugged, giving an innocent smile. "Don't know. But I guess I could go find out."

He chuckled deeply before pressing his lips to the side of Bel's face. Then he straightened himself and called out loud enough. "Everyone, this next round of drinks is on me."

A cheer rose loud and clear, and Daniele gave Julie a wink, letting her know that there was distraction enough for her to leave. With an appreciative smile, she slipped out the way Connor had.

**A/N: Aaww! Happiness abounds! And they finally took care of that dastardly Jolene. Not too many chapters left folks, hope you stick around!**

**Love, Sithy**


	33. Afternoon Delight

**A/N: Just a warning… this chapter is definitely rated M. But it just had to be written. It wouldn't give me any peace until I wrote it. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Love, Sithy**

Connor waited with his back pressed against the wall next to the open stable door. A minute or two later, Julie walked through the door carrying a big blanket in her arms. He watched her a moment, just enjoying the sight of her as her eyes scanned the open area. She hadn't thought to turn around, so he was practically hidden from her as he saw her step further into the stable.

"Connor-kun," she called out, a nervous, questioning tone to her voice.

He came up behind her, and she must have heard him because she stilled just before his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly back against his chest. Connor pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply as she covered his hands with hers.

"Ye've been baking," he smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder so that he could kiss her neck gently. "Ye smell like heaven, meine Engel."

Julie gave a soft moan as she reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. He slid his hand down her side, fingers playing at the hem of her dress. Connor pressed his palm against her bare thigh and slid it slowly up her leg, making her tremble and sigh.

"Oh, how I've missed ye, Julie," he whispered across the back of her neck.

Julie licked her lips and replied softly "It's only been three days, Connor."

"Too long," he mumbled. "Too long."

"I love you, Connor," she sighed. "I could never stay away from you too long."

She could feel his huge smile as he locked his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her once and making her laugh. He chuckled along with her before they both landed in a pile of fresh hay. A clump of it fell down over Connor's face, which caused Julie to laugh even harder. With a playful pout, he started picking the hay off his shirt. Julie leaned over and brushed the bits off his face and hair with a grin. After a moment's thought, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and started tugging it off him

"In a hurry, are ye," he chuckled, letting her peel it off of his chest.

The smirk she gave him sent a shiver up his spine. Julie leaned over him, running her fingers slowly across his chest as she savored the feel of his skin. Her lips hovered over his while her body pressed down on him. Connor buried his hand in her thick hair and pulled her the rest of the way down so their lips met. They tasted at each other, tongues becoming reacquainted. After a few moments of their heavy kissing, Julie pulled her face away from his.

"Mmm…Connor," she whispered, eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

"Aye," he sighed back, one hand still wrapped in her hair and the other holding her hips close to his.

Her eyes opened fully, her cheeks becoming flushed as she became just a little bashful. "Would you spread out the blanket?"

He smiled up at her, leaning up to kiss the corner of her lips as her fingers combed through his hair again. Giving her a few more quick kisses, he stood up and grabbed the blanket that she had dropped on the ground. He took her hand and led her behind the stack of hay, away from any prying eyes of human or horse, where with a quick flick of his wrists, the blanket was spread over the clean hay. Julie crawled onto the blanket, turning to sit down and look up at Connor. With a smirk, she used her finger to motion him closer. He dropped down beside her and crawled up between her legs as she laid back and pulled him down for a long kiss.

Connor's hands slid under her skirt again, fingers hooking into her panties and dragging them down her thighs. Julie giggled against his lips as she pushed against his chest a bit to roll him over. Once he was on his back, she leaned over him, brushing her lips down his chest, all the while ridding him of his jeans. When he was completely naked, Julie straddled him, leaning above him on all fours and giving him a devious smirk.

"Mine," she growled playfully.

He smiled up at her with so much love it made her skin tingle. "All yers."

She leaned down and kissed him, loving the feel of his hands against her bare skin as he lifted her skirt higher to grab her hips. Then she leaned back, splaying her fingers across his chest for support while she slid herself around him. Connor almost cried out in pleasure at how good it felt to be inside her again, but he managed to keep it to a low moan. His fingers held her hips firmly as Julie began to move against him, driving him crazy with the way she whimpered and moaned his name. He raised his hips to meet hers, but it just didn't bring him as close to her as he wanted to be.

Pulling her down for a somewhat sloppy kiss, Connor rolled them both over. His hands fisted into to the blanket beneath her as he continued to grind his hips into hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Julie clutched at him, pulling him tighter to her as her whole body started to shake in pleasure. Eyes closed, back arching, one more grind and she felt tingling sensation inside her burst open, sending shock waves through her and make her cry out. A moment later, there was an answering, satisfied groan from Connor as he pressed his face even further into her hair.

"Christ, Julie," he whispered after he had caught his breath. "I love ye."

"Likewise," she giggled breathlessly.

Connor propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at her and brushing the hair from her face. "Ye know, Julie, we're gettin' married in a week… That is if ye still want ta marry me."

"Of course I do," she smiled up at him. "You still want to marry me?"

"Aye," he nodded, looking smug. "That way I won't have ta confess fer everythin' I want ta do ta ye."

She laughed gently, even as he leaned down to kiss her neck. His hands brushed the straps of her sun-dress down her shoulder, lips trailing down her chest to nip at the swell of her breasts. Her fingers played with his hair as she smiled.

"There is one thing we have to do this week before we're married," she told him.

He glanced up at her, not wanting to leave the work he had started. But he did pause long enough to reply "What's that, love?"

"You have to take me for a walk on the beach," she answered. Then, she tried desperately to keep a straight face as she added, "Gritty."

An exasperated sigh left him as he lifted his face from her skin. "I swear, I'll get Bel fer that one."

Julie laughed, pulling his face down for another tender kiss. When she let him loose again, she gave him a wink. "I'll bring the blanket when we go to the beach."

With a chuckle, he rolled onto this side and pulled her close. "Well, aren't ye bein' a saucy lass?"

"You like it," she scoffed playfully.

"I love it," he countered and locked his lips with hers again.

---

"They've been gone for an awful long time," Jayne smiled at Murphy from her seat on his lap.

"Knowin' me brother," he replied, taking another sip from his pint before setting it on the table. "He's probably tryin' ta savor it."

Jayne leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Well, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Aye," he nodded, giving her a huge grin. He glanced around at everyone that was in the pub and his smile got even wider. "An' if ye ask me, looks like Kit an' Liam went ta have some fun a their own."

Jayne looked up as well. "Bel and Daniele are gone, too."

"Think we should follow suit," he asked, nuzzling at her neck. "Or do ye want me ta have ye right here?"

"Take me home, Murphy MacManus," she replied with a gentle laugh. "And you shall be justly rewarded."

He smirked deviously, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to the door before he set her down, grasping her hand as they walked home.

**A/N (2): Oh, looks like Murph and Jayne are gonna have some of their own M-rated fun… but we'll let them keep that private, shall we? ;) -Sithy**


	34. Down the Aisle

Julie had decided against the traditional wedding ring. It was too impractical, what with her being a baker. Plus, Connor feared that if he were to wear one, that could lead to more trouble for Julie than it was really worth. Should he and his brother be arrested, no doubt they would look into who his wife could be. If they were captured by evil men bent on doing them ill, even worse could happen. So that was one less step in the preparation.

Bel spent the entire week creating the wedding dress and the bride's-maids dresses. Daniele stayed the whole week to help out, promising to be the photographer for the big day. Kit came out of Liam's house everyday just long enough to visit and help decide what would be had for the reception. She and Aunt Maeve told Julie that since it was her wedding, there was no way they were letting her do the cooking. That's what family and friends were for.

But Julie still had her hands full, running around town, making sure everything was going to be ready for that day. She spent half the day at Bel's with the girls for fitting, and the other half at the Anvil where they all decided on what to eat. Connor and Murphy both had a say on the type of wedding cake they were going to have. They both decided that the red velvet was the best tasting, and Julie silently applauded their judgment, despite their mother's complaint that people just didn't have red cake at weddings.

The week would have been completely chaotic if it weren't for he fact that it was all scheduled out beforehand. Hectic would have been the word for it. Julie and Connor barely even had any time for each other, but she sometimes managed to slip away from the planning long enough to meet him in the stable or at the beach, even if it was only for a quick pint or a few hot kisses.

The big day finally arrived, and the whole town turned out as expected. The ceremony was held on the cliffs above the beach, a spot no one had any objection to because the view was so lovely. The whole day, Murphy still lamented the fact that he had to wear a kilt for the wedding, but Jayne showed up to the men's dressing area and pulled Murphy away with her to show him exactly why wearing a kilt was a good thing. When he came back with a goofy grin on his face, the other men chuckled and told him to make sure his kilt was still clean before the ceremony started.

Daniele made the rounds of the men on Bel's behalf, straightening the arms of jackets and requesting that Liam learn how to stand up straight before he left the dressing room. Then the men made their way in front of the crowd, taking their positions near Father O'Shaunessy for the beginning of the wedding. As the local band of teenagers started to play, Connor felt nervous for the very first time. Not the cold-feet kind of nervous, but slightly fidgety, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket and wondering if he looked presentable in front of everyone in their Sunday best.

Murphy clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder for reassurance before he saw Jayne leading the bride's-maids down the aisle toward them. And he had to admit, he started to feel just a little nervous himself. Once the other women had taken their places, and Daniele had snapped a few shots of them, a decidedly Celtic version of the Bridal March began to play.

Everyone stood as Da emerged from the small tent that had been set up with Julie on his arm. Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed at the dress Bel had made, some people whispering about how beautiful it was. But Connor's eyes were locked on Julie's blushing face as she smiled at him and the nervousness left him entirely. Da walked with her right up until the end of the aisle before taking his seat beside Ma. Julie stood there a few moments longer, allowing Daniele to take the pictures, but even after that, she still remained standing there, as though she were rooted in the spot. Everyone stared at her in anticipation as she looked up at Connor, heart racing faster than it ever had before.

But Connor didn't seem upset with her pause. In fact, he smiled knowingly and reached a hand out to her. She took a deep breath, gathering some of her full skirt into one hand as she reached for his with the other. Once she had joined him, the priest began the ceremony in earnest. It was kept simple and sweet, because no one wanted to wait to eat the delicious food they could all smell. When Father O'Shaunessy finally pronounced them man and wife, Connor grabbed her up into a kiss and the whole town erupted in cheers.

Ma and Da took it upon themselves to lead everyone down the aisle toward the reception. Everyone followed after them, forsaking the bride and groom and everyone else which made them all laugh.

"Guess we know why they really showed up," Jayne giggled as she went over to Murphy, who took her into his arms with a smile.

"Aye," he nodded.

Daniele snapped a few more shots of all the wedding members before he and Bel went off to join the others. Kit and Liam followed close behind, arm in arm. Connor and Julie lingered a little longer, Father O'Shaunessy giving them his congratulations. Murphy snuggled Jayne closely as they waited for the bride and groom. He stroked her hair lovingly, kissing her forehead and smiling all the while. She squeezed him a little tighter before looking up at him.

"Murphy," she said in a questioning tone.

"Aye, love," he asked, tilting his head to look down into her eyes.

"I think I'm ready."

Murphy looked at her for a moment before his eyes and smile widened. "Ye mean…"

She nodded with a grin and Murphy looked up at Connor and Julie and the priest who hadn't quite finished talking, an idea striking him. "Now?"

Jayne wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded again. Murphy gave an ecstatic laugh and kissed her soundly before pulling away to call out "Father O'Shaunessy!"

---

Julie and Connor managed to sneak into the crowd at the reception and pick out Ma, Da, Kit, Liam, Bel and Daniele, who was sure to bring his camera. Once they were all assembled, Father O'Shaunessy married Jayne and Murphy even quicker than Julie and Connor. Ma cried even harder, Da patting her gently as he held her close. When they were officially married, Julie and Jayne quickly tossed their bouquets directly at Kit and Bel respectively. Julie half expected the men to look nervous about it, but they both seemed quite happy with the idea.

Then everyone finally joined the rest of the town to eat and make merry. The band played and everyone started to dance in the grass. Even Julie kicked off her shoes and joined in the jig that Murphy had started up, pulling Connor along with her. By the time the dance ended, she was winded but laughing, and Connor pulled her away from the crowd for a few moments alone.

"Ye're not upset with Murph and Jayne," he laughed after giving her several sweet kisses.

"Why would I be mad at them," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well," he began, brushing hair away from her face. "I know a woman's weddin' day is supposed ta be special an' all. Ye're not mad ye're goin' ta have ta share it fer the rest a yer life?"

"Murphy's your twin, Connor," she laughed, as though that should explain everything. "You share almost everything else, why not a wedding day and anniversary? Besides he and Jayne are my best friends so it's perfect. Now, we just need to get Kit and Liam, and Bel and Daniele married on the same day and we won't have to remember too many dates."

"We could make 'em wait a year," Connor nodded. "That way there's only one date ta remember each year."

Julie laughed again and kissed him before pulling him back to the festivities.

**A/N: Alright, I was thinking about making this the last chapter, but I have an idea for one more! Hope that makes everyone a bit happier. And before anyone asks, no, Jolene is not going to show her face again, she has been officially put down and won't be causing any more trouble for our little group.**

**- Love, Sithy**


	35. Epilogue: Pickles and Peanut Butter

-1Connor and Murphy pulled into the convenience store parking lot after they had taken out a couple local criminals, chief amongst them a known child-molester that the system had let out on bail only to go back to his usual lifestyle. It had been entirely too satisfying for the brothers when they put two bullets through the bastard's head. Their gloves had gotten pretty mucked up by the blood splatter, but their coats were practically clean. This was a good thing because they had to stop to grab a few things before they went home, and they didn't want to waste time un-holstering their weapons and putting them away in the trunk.

They had been home from Ireland for quite a few months, and the girls had raised the long distance bill through the roof so they could keep in touch with Kit and Bel. But the delight on the women's faces was well-worth it for the brothers. In fact, the last few months seemed to have been dedicated to their happiness. Honeymoon, home-coming… the works. But in the end, everyone was glad to back to the small house that had gone from being just Julie's to everybody's. Soon after that, Connor and Murphy had gone back to their usual business, surprisingly with little complaint from the girls.

The brothers got out of the car and walked into the gas station to grab the few things they had needed. Murphy headed straight for the freezers in the back while Connor traversed the aisles aimlessly. He happened upon a jar of peanut butter and it made him smile. They were running low at the house, so he grabbed it just as the store's entrance bell rang again. Connor looked up and saw a man in a black hoodie step inside. Glancing at the cashier, he saw the woman eye the man wearily. Suddenly, the man pulled out a gun and thrust the barrel into the woman's face, demanding all the money in the cash register.

Murphy had already come up behind Connor with his purchases in a small basket. Both men drew their guns, having gone unnoticed by the robber. He was still screaming for the money as the frightened cashier tried to open the register with shaky hands. When they were close enough, Murphy reached out and hit the man over the head with the side of his gun. He went down on one knee with a scream of pain. The woman became even more frightened as she saw two more men waving weapons around.

"It's alright, miss," Connor assured, knocking the man into a prone position on the floor and putting a knee into his back.

"Are ye okay," Murphy asked her, raising a hand and putting his gun away slowly.

The woman seemed to calm considerably, putting a hand on her chest as if to slow her racing heart. "I'll be fine. Not the first time this has happened."

Both men looked up at her curiously. "Same guy?"

"I think," the woman answered, then nodded vehemently as she looked over the counter at him. "Yes. He's hit the store a few times in the past months. He killed one of the clerks while I was helping out last month."

"We'll take care a 'im," Connor nodded.

"You guys," the woman said suspiciously. "You're the Saints, aren't you?"

Connor and Murphy glanced at each other, before Murphy gave a bit of a smile. "Not somethin' we like ta go 'round advertisin'."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised.

With one more glance to his brother, Connor said "Thank ye. We appreciate it."

He knocked the robber over the head one more time before pulling him to his feet. Murphy awkwardly came toward the counter, but the woman actually smirked at him when she saw the contents of his basket.

"Ice cream and pickles," she asked.

Murphy nodded ruefully, but the woman just smiled wider. "You quite possibly saved my life. There's no way I'm going to charge you for that."

"You won't get in trouble," he questioned.

The woman assured him that she wouldn't, and he gave another quick thanks before joining his brother outside. Connor had dragged the robber behind the trash corral, and he had him kneeling in a puddle of some dark liquid. Murphy joined his brother behind the man, reciting their family prayer in perfect unison. The gunshots were muffled by the silencers before the man fell forward to the ground. Connor had the honors of turning him over and placing the pennies over his eyes. When he stood, he clapped his hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"Let's get home 'fore yer ice cream melts," Connor smiled.

"Fuck ye, Conn," Murph replied, even though he laughed.

They got back in the car and made their way home. The light was on in the living room of the house despite the late hour. When they got inside, they found Jayne sitting on the couch watching TV. She stood as they came in, smiling and reaching her hands for Murphy. With a grin on his face, he opened his arms to hug her, but Jayne was more interested in the food in his hand. Connor laughed as she shunned his hug for the jar of pickles, popping it open and grabbing one out to crunch on.

"Well, don't I feel loved," Murphy pouted playfully.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jayne said sympathetically, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing his cheek. She pulled away and wiped some pickle juice off his face. "I was just really hungry. I'm so glad you're home though."

Murphy chuckled at her, running his hand over her rounded stomach. "Well, I do have ta keep me girl well-fed."

"Not to mention your growing little boy," she winked, pressing her hand over his as his fingers spanned the swell.

"Wait," Murphy said, eyes lighting up. "Was that a kick I felt?"

Connor came over and shook his head at his brother with a huge smile. "Bit too early fer that yet, Murph."

"Connor's right," Jayne nodded, brushing her fingers over Murphy's face. He kissed them gently and pulled her in to brush his lips over her face.

Connor felt this was an excellent time to give them some privacy, especially since Jayne had been having strong cravings lately for things other than food. He slipped into his and Julie's bedroom. She was asleep, laying prone on the bed after a long day's work at the bakery no doubt. Her back was bared to the world, and as he came over to sit on the edge of the mattress beside her, he realized that she was entirely naked, just half covered by the thin bed sheet.

The temptation was just too much for him, and he found himself sliding his finger gently down her spine, leaning down to press his lips against her shoulder blade. Julie gave a muffled mewling sound, undulating her back before her eyes opened.

"Connor-kun," she whispered with a smile. "That had better be you."

"Aye," he chuckled against her skin, hand sliding down further and pulling the sheet along with it.

"Welcome home," she giggled, turning over and pulling the sheet with her to cover herself.

Months into the marriage and she was still modest and bashful. It made Connor smiled. He leaned down again and kissed her lips softly, bringing his legs up on the bed so that he was laying beside her with one arm draped around her waist. She kissed him back before she noticed the bag in his hand.

"What's that," she asked, twisting her head around to grab the bag. He chuckled as she opened it and looked inside. Pulling out the jar of peanut butter, she gave him his favorite sexy smirk of hers. "Feeling a bit naughty tonight, are we, Mr. MacManus?"

"Always with ye, darlin'," he smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

She kissed back for a moment before pulling away, putting a hand on his chest to stop any more of his advances. "There's a few things I'd like to discuss with you before we start anything and you make me forget them."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes with a playful sigh. "What is it, love?"

"A," she began as she reached over him to put the jar of peanut butter on the bedside table. "I spoke with Bel today."

"Ye do almost everyday, sweetheart," he replied with a laugh. "How's Daniele?"

"Fine, but that's not the point," Julie said, playfully flicking his nose. "My point is, she told me that Liam finally proposed to Kit, but they got married at the magistrate's office without the big ceremony."

"Unconventional," Connor nodded approvingly.

"I know," Julie smiled. "And on their modest honeymoon, they're going to stop by here for a few days."

"Fair 'nough," Connor shrugged.

"Which leads me to B," Julie continued. "You know I appreciate everything you and Murphy have ever done for me and Jayne, but with the baby coming and… well, we might need to start looking at bigger houses."

"Murph an' I are bein' very responsible," Connor replied. "We've already started looking'."

Julie smiled so brightly Connor thought she lit up the room. "You and Murphy are going to be excellent fathers."

"Let's hope so," he laughed, leaning in to kiss the corner of her lips, but she stilled against him, pressing him back with a hand against his chest again.

"Which leads me to C," she said quietly, looking very nervous as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Do you remember a couple months ago when I got strep-throat and the doctor had me on all those antibiotics that you kept insisting I take?"

"Aye," Connor nodded. "What about it, Julie-dear?"

"Well," she looked down at her hands, the reached over to grab his fingers, not meeting his gaze. "Did you know that antibiotics kind of cancel out birth control pills?"

He looked at her down-turned face for a long moment before his eyes widened in realization. With a goofy grin, he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at her. "Julie?"

She nodded slightly, pressing his fingers to her stomach as she looked into his eyes expectantly. Connor gave a triumphant laugh and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss deepened for a few long moments before Julie pulled away, panting a little with her eyes half-lidded. They both smiled as she whispered "Oh, we are so going to have to stock up on pickles and peanut butter."

_End._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck around to the end of this story, especially those of you who have reviewed and kept me on my toes about it. Hope the ending wasn't too unsatisfying, I love to leave stories off on positive notes! ;) If there is an overwhelming demand, I'll consider a fourth, but I'm not really expecting it. That being the case, I will do my darndest to come up with some more ideas for additional BDS fics for everyone to enjoy (or hate with a fiery passion, whichever the case may be)**

**Lots of love and hugs to everyone!**

**Sithy**


End file.
